Reawakening of the Old Lines
by PotterLovingBookWorm
Summary: When Albus and his manipulations go wrong what will Harry do? Will he stand with the light or slip further into the darkness? With ever changing rules in the game of war Harry comes across an unlikely ally and dangerous new enemies. Voldemort/HarryP Severus/OC Remus/Sirius others to be decided!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at a story! It has not been fully edited and km sure will have quite a few errors. Give me a shot and leave reviews with your suggestions!

* * *

**T**he weather had been unusually hot that July but today had been cloudy. It seemed to make the sweltering heat wrap around your body like a coat. A teenager sat in the garden outside of the house at Number 4 enjoying the fresh cool of the rain that had appeared in the midst of the otherwise boiling summer.

"BOY!" A sudden shrill voice screeched.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" The teen queried.

"Get in house before you're soaked. I don't want you making a mess of my house with the mud you'll drag in!"

"Coming Aunt Petunia."

The slim figure stood from his seat on the ground and trudged into the house that matched all the others around it. He made his way through the kitchen and up the stairs silently so as to not disturb the other members of the house. At the top of the stairs in the smallest bedroom with locks on the door, he paused with a brief look back down the stairs before turning and walking into the bedroom. There was a loud thumping as the large body of his uncle made its way up the stairs. His door suddenly swung open and the slightly blushed face of his uncle stared at him.

"There will not be a single peep out of you boy or you'll regret it!" The robust man spit hatefully at him.

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

"I mean it boy, any funny business and you can kiss that school of yours goodbye!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Came the quiet reply.

The door slammed behind the man and the sound of locks clicking shut echoed before the steps retreated back down the stairs. That night his uncle was having his boss over for dinner. Once again, or rather as usual, he was forbidden from attending and locked in his room. He was rather thankful it was his room now instead of being locked away in the cupboard under the stairs. After the last time he had had a small growth spurt it had become cramped under there. It didn't replace the small spiders that had kept him company in the cramped space, but it was nice to have room to move.

Harry settled himself on his bed and looked longingly at the cage of his beloved owl Hedwig. He was happy he had sent her to The Burrow for the summer. He only had a few more days until he would be able to join her there. It would be his 15th birthday soon and he couldn't wait to enjoy the cake was sure to bake for him.

He suspected Sirius would surprise him with some sort of wild party. He was desperately ready to see his godfather and his friends. In reality he was really ready to be back with people who loved and cared about him. Anything was an improvement over the way his relatives treated him.

They acted as though he had a disease. Or some other equally "vile" problem that could potentially destroy their reputation as "flawless" perfect citizens. Harry didn't mind so much the treatment which rivaled that of a Malfoy house elf. However he hated the way his cousin stared at him. It made him feel disgusting and weird.

His cousin had always done rather strange things. When they were younger, Dudley and his friends had invented a game they called "Harry Hunting" in which they would chase Harry and then beat him up when they found him. This continued of course even now into teenage years but the beatings were worse and usually left him sore much longer.

It was marvelous really that the Dursley's hadn't managed to be found out in their maltreatment of him with the way Dudley had acted, but when he was younger they had brushed it off that he was clumsy or did it to himself for attention. Their negative words had scared any teachers away from listening. After the beatings his uncle would give him for even hinting at anything along the lines of abuse Harry had learned to avoid speaking about it. Dudley had made sure that any of their peers avoided him and his "freakishness."

The splatter of the rain against the window pane was a steady pat-a-pat and so he laid his head down on his pillow. He decided he was going to think since he couldn't exactly write to any of his friends. Not that they would answer him anyway. Most of his letters he had sent returned unopened or not at all. It seemed like his friends were avoiding him but he wasn't quite sure why. He exhaled a long suffering sigh and removed his glasses. He placed them on the bed and closed his eyes to concentrate.

His stomach rumbled softly and he sighed again. He had been given a banana for breakfast yesterday but nothing since. He was hungry again but as it was unlikely he would be fed again until the next evening at the latest he grit his teeth against the slight uncomfortable pangs.

Letting his mind wander to other things he related back into his pillow. Voldemort had been quiet in the past few months. There hadn't been any of the Prophet to read but he suspected that it was full of rumors about what the mad man was up to. If anything at all. The last he had read himself and Dumbledore were being mocked and accused of lying. Not that it was anything new. The wizarding world was great at slandering him one moment and praising him the next. It was mind boggling really. Rita Skeeter was full of fantasies with her stories.

His dreams hadn't been plagued by nightmares. His scar hadn't been hurting either. It made him wonder what the monster who murdered his parents was up to. Certain that he would get no answer to the questions wandering his mind that night, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Ok everyone! Ive got several other chapters written so far. Please give me a review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

In a castle located miles away in Scotland, a place called Hogwarts, Severus Snape paced back and forth before his fire place. It was unlike him to be so nervous, but tonight he was worried. He knew there would be a meeting and he would be called. He had failed to attend the meeting that had taken place at the graveyard. The meeting that followed that one had been one of torture. It was full of reminder why you didn't cross the man most regarded as the most powerful wizard of their time.

Severus paused in his pacing to swallow down the remaining brandy in his glass. He quickly made his way out of his dimly lit dungeons up to the tower where Albus was waiting. The walk was pleasant and many of the pictures sat talking amongst themselves. He nodded as he passed the portrait of the founders that had been removed from storage the previous day.

The portrait had been found by chance really, the Grey Lady had come into the office while he met with Albus demanding that the portrait be hung beside the Great Hall. That of course led them on the query of where that portrait had been. The late Lady Ravenclaw has been most helpful in explaining how she had come across the portrait behind a hidden room in the trophy room. How they hadn't found that room before was a mystery to Severus but he wasn't one to argue with a ghost.

The founders had discussed with the headmaster before being allowed to be brought down into the area before the hall. Albus wanted to make sure there would be no negative comments or dangerous ideas being placed in his students minds. After the reassurances of the ladies in the painting they were placed on the wall to greet students upon entry.

Shaking himself from his thoughts before the statue guarding Albus's office Severus spoke the password to enter. He watched as the guardian, and eagle, spun slowly to reveal the stairs that lead up to the door. Climbing them he found the door was open and Albus was waiting for him.

"Severus! My boy how are you?" The man behind the desk asked with a twinkling in his eye.

"I am fine Headmaster."

"Good good! Tea? Lemon drop?" He asked popping one in his mouth.

"No thank you. What did you call me here for tonight?"

He stepped around the puffy chairs sitting before the desk and sat down. Carefully he adjusted his black robes and arched an expectant brow.

"Ah yes. Straight to business as usual. It concerns none other than young mister Potter." The twinkle disappearing from his blue eyes as his voice changed to a grave tone.

"And WHAT has the boy done now? Did his relatives fail to buy him the best present for his birthday? Did the boy not get enough attention for the Dark Lord's return? Is poor pitiful Potter unhappy with the newspaper's slander?" He spat unhappily, leave it to Albus to worry him about the brat.

"Now Severus," He started with sad eyes, "you know his life isn't like that at home. No this concerns moving him to Headquarters this upcoming Friday. Saturday is his birthday after all."

"Yes, yes, can't have the brat away from the mutt for his birthday. What of it?"

"Does the Dark Lord suspect? We must keep Harry safe."

"It has not been brought to my attention. The last I heard was that the boy was to be moved by port key."

"Ah well that is the issue."

The portrait behind the desks watched down with interest at the conversation below them. In particular the one of Phineas Black. He observed with his head full of thoughts. If they moved the boy that night, there would be trouble and Albus knew.

"What prey tell us the issue?" The dour professor inquired.

"Gaining a portkey seems rather impossible, even for me. Kingsley is having issues with the department restricting them for use for travel in the past few weeks."

"Travels for the summer no doubt. There are other ways to move the boy."

"Yes," he paused to sip his tea, "the solution I have requires polyjuice. I was hoping you have some?"

"Of course I do. But whatever for?"

The Dark Mark flared with heat of a call on his arm. Severus gripped his forearm and grit his teeth.

"Go on my boy you must not anger him with a long delay." Albus said sadly.

"I'll come back when I return."

"Ah let's not worry for that my boy."

Severus stood and strode from the office. His robes billowed behind him as he made his way across the grounds. At the gate he withdrew his mask from his pocket and placed it on his face. With a quick spin on his heel and a soft pop he apparated away.


	3. Chapter 3

So I haven't gotten any reviews yet. Id like to throw out that i do know Voldie is a bit out of character here. There will be a background as to why he is acting this way also! just not yet! Keep in mind hes trying to win Harry to his side! Dumbles will start to get sneakier as time goes on also!

* * *

He sat gazing at his followers. His loyal Nagini perched half coiled with her head draped over his shoulder. A few weeks prior he had managed to complete a ritual to restore his looks to the way they should be. Unlike that snake humanoid he had been he sat looking every bit of a pure blood aristocrat. The only trace remaining of what had been was his snake slit pupils.

He spoke in hushed tones with Nagini as he waited for the last of his followers to arrive. A billowing of a robe caught his gaze and he stood with the arrival of his potions master.

"Severus. Thank you for joining us. Come, we've saved you a seat." He gestured to the seat at his left.

The man made his way to the offered seat at the table and bowed briefly to his lord. Across from him sat the Malfoy lord and Bellatrix. To his right sat the Carrows. He flinched his leg as he felt Naginis tail brush him.

"My loyal followers," the Dark Lord spoke in an even tone, "as you can see I have restored my looks from before my disappearance."

Several of those seated nodded quietly. Bella smiling madly as though she had caught the canary.

"My lord how did you do this?" A voice called from down the table.

"The ritual to return my spirit to my body was quite a tedious one. Rather easy to mess up if anything were to get in the ingredients. Of course the one performing the ritual could not control the dust and snake skin that found its way into the potion by mistake. Could you Wormtail?"

Cold eyes turned to gaze upon the cowering man in the corner. A silver hand where there should have been one of flesh was held up over his face in a covering manner. He stood shaking under the scarlet gaze of his master.

"No my lord. Please forgive me my lord."

"Crucio!" The Dark Lord cast at the man.

Strangles screams filled the air for the brief moment the curse lasted on the man. He shook and twitched in the floor where he had fallen when the curse hit. His insides were on fire as every muscle in his body felt as though hot needles were piercing into him. The curse was released and Wormtail twitched on the floor with the aftershocks of the curse. The Dark Lord turned his gaze back to those at the table.

"I do not forgive. And I do not forget. You will do well to remember this."

"Yes milord." Chorused from the gathered group.

"As you can see I was able to retain my youthful look. I performed another ritual to correct the mistakes made by Wormtail. The results of which you see before you. The only lingering affect is of course my eyes. They're rather unsettling however, so I believe I shall keep them. They're fitting of Lord Slytherin anyway isn't that right Lucius?"

"Yes milord."

"They're magnificent my lord!" Bella giggled gleefully.

"Ah thank you Bella. My most loyal warrior."

The only woman in the group grinned madly as she blushed under the gaze of their master. Beside her sat her husband who rolled his eyes at her antics. She was a bit too obvious in her desire of their lord. Rudolphus glanced up at their lord who merely cast him a knowing gaze before continuing his walk around the table.

He returned to his seat and sat in the regal looking chair. Nagini slithered her head back to rest along the back of the chair. He reached to stroke her head before turning his attention to his potions master. The man had undoubtedly been the spy he had been looking for. With his most recent revelations though he needed him alive. He was in the hopes that the man would be agreeable considering it concerned his mudblood's son.

"I have stumbled upon a rather interesting bit of information. It would seem that several of the old families that died out didn't actually die out."

The tension in the room became thicker as the looks on his followed faces turned into one of interest.

"It would appear that there are two lines that continued. One of which of course is the Most Ancient and Noble house of Slytherin. The other, would be the Most Ancient and Noble house of Gryffindor. Would there be any guesses as to who carries on that line?"

"The potter brat?" Lucius asked calmly

Several outraged remarks made there way through the room, a shouting match quickly developing between Bella and Dolohov, the Carrows argues amongst themselves, and Severus turned as white as a sheet.

"You know of this Severus?"

Curious eyes all turned to look at the man. He looked down at the table and did something nobody expected. He quickly pulled his wand and stood facing his lord. His wand settled just under the older man's chin. This of course led to everyone else pointing their own wands at the Potion Master.

"My, my, so Dumbledore does know. I wonder, Severus, does he tell you the truth? Or does he tell you only what he thinks you need to know?"

Black eyes glanced uncertainly into red. The Dark Lord took the slip of his otherwise careful follower and quickly forced his way passed the barriers in the mans mind. He tore mercilessly through the memories with a mention of the boy before retreating from the mind of the man.

He looked down to the man who had fallen into the floor after his assault. It was risky to perform Legilimency that way but the information was something he wanted to know and also Severus did have a wand at his throat.

"So he hasn't told you then? Well let me enlighten you. The boy does indeed have powers I know not. He has them only because I didn't know about his lineage. You see Lily Potter was not just Lily Potter, no she was far from the mudblood scum we thought she was, she was in fact the last living descendant of the Gryffindor line. Which makes the heir to the that line none other than the savior of the wizarding world. Their beloved Boy-Who-Lived. The bane of my existence, one Harry James Potter."

Several eyes stared at him with a calculating gaze. Many were wondering what this information meant. Severus still sat in the floor with his wand a few inches from him. Nagini posed ready to strike if needed to prevent an attack on her master. He smiled coldly before turning his gaze back to the group before him.

"My lord?" Called the Crow brother.

"Yes Amycus?"

"Why is this important? What does the boy's relation to the Gryffindors have to do with anything? What changes?"

"Oh of course you don't realize what this means. This is marvelous news. You see, many generations ago there were legends of how Salazar Slytherin could control all serpents because he could speak with them. This was true, but it goes further than that. Gryffindor didn't get their name from the creature they were mantled with as a figurehead for their house. No the creature they were closest associated with is much darker. The monster behind the Gryffindor line was not a lion but instead a Chimera."

"What does that mean Milord?"

"It means, Yaxley, that the potter spawn is very useful to us. He will be when the time comes. Gryffindors are known for their bravery, but what isn't known was their uncanny ability to detect deception as they are natural legilimens and Occlumens, are able to shift into part or all of their creature form. Some of their abilities also at active in their human forms."

"How did you come by this information master?"

"Ah Bella, I read the notes from my ancestor. Salazar Slytherin was very certain of his research. Sadly some of the work was badly destroyed over the years and is beyond repair."

The Dark Lord reaches down to pull Severus' face up to look at him. The man was barely conscious. Chuckling darkly the elder of the two silently pulled a potion from his robe pockets and held it to the mans lips. Recognizing the smell of a healing potion the dark eyed man swallowed the offered potion.

"You see Severus? Do you have any real idea what it is Dumbledore plans for the boy? He thinks that the boy is a mere vessel for a piece of my soul. He thinks that when the time comes the big must die to defeat me. He is wrong. Can any of you tell me why the Potter boy is able to speak the language of serpents?"

Several heads shook around the table. All but three. They shared glances before the eldest blonde spoke.

"Milord, according to the Greek mythology, was the first Chimera not descended from two snake human hybrids?"

"Very good Lucius. Yes, the very first Chimera was born from two serpent-human monsters. The mother of the Chimera was Echidna, a half-serpent woman from Greece. The father was Typhon, a child of Gaia and Tartarus who had the form of a man with a snakes body and wings. When the legendary Bellerophon defeated the Chimera that was supposed to be the end of them. The children of the monsters were the Lynean Hydra, the Nemean Lion, the Sphinx, Cerberus, and of course the Chimera. Like all legends, there is some truth to them. The original chimera was defeated. But I believe there was a part of the story left out. She had given birth to the very original human-Chimera hybrids before Bellerophon came. Her rage that she brought upon the world came after the birth of her offspring when the human stole them away from her. Much like how the line of the hydra continues and there are several Sphinx in the world, the line of the Chimera continued. The offspring held a human form that contained the beastly form of a Chimera inside. That is why Potter speaks parseltongue. He is descended from serpents."

"Is all of the Greek lore true then?"

"No Alecto. Not all of it could be true, there is doubt in my mind that the "gods" in the tales were really gods so much so as Magical folk. I believe the tales muggles passed down was their way of understanding magic."

"What does this mean for the boy master?" Bella asked as she leaned over the table towards her master.

"It means, my lovely Bella, that he will be persuaded to our side. Dumbledore will reveal his cards and the boy will come. For now we will stay away from him and observe. He will come to no harm from our side or else the consequences will be dire."

Voldemort looked at his followers and sat down in his chair at the head of the table. Severus stirred enough to pull himself onto his knees. His wand lay forgotten a few feet away.

"Please my lord. Spare me. Let me go and protect the boy."

"Protect him Severus? Where do your true loyalties lie? You held a wand to my throat. You could have tried to kill me. What happens when you think I'm out to hurt the boy? Will you kill me then?"

"No my lord. Please my lord. Spare me. I'm loyal to you. Only you."

"Severus. Even now, you lie. You know what I saw in your mind. Your loyalty has always been to someone other than me. It's a pity. You can't serve somebody who is dead. Lucky for you, that works in my favor. The boy will join my side. Your true loyalty lies with Lily's son. I am a mere second to her son. Everything you tell Dumbledore or tell me, you always calculate how best to keep the boy safe. When the time came in Dumbledore's mind, you would die to protect the boy. You would clean the slate of the old mans mistakes. The time will come Severus when the boy will be forced to choose between myself and the old man. There will be a time when you will choice who's side of the battle you are truly on. You cannot wait until the boy learns of his choice to decide. Tonight will you bend your will and serve me, or will you run to Dumbledore begging for him to save your precious Lily's son?"

"You said you wouldn't hurt her. You promised me to spare her milord. Please spare her son. Leave me her son."

"I have no desire to kill the boy. You should have no reason to fear his death unless it comes at the hands of Dumbledore."

"I see now that the light is truly lost. I will follow you alone milord. I will not make this mistake again."

"See that you do not Severus. All of you, leave me!"

Pops of apparation sounded softly in the dim room. The once snake man sat and looked at his familiar. This was starting to look in his favor if Dumbledore was anything as predictable as he had calculated.

"Nagini, am I doing the right thing here?"

"Don't think so much Tom. If it wasn't the right thing, you wouldn't have done it. If the boy is smart he would be a fool to turn you down."

"I hope for his sake, you're right."


	4. Chapter 4

Well here we are on a short one for chapter 4. you May have noticed by now that I tend to end a chapter when I change POV. If you hate that, I'm working on it i promise! if you like that, heh you're gonna hate me in a bit.

* * *

The sound of thunder was the first thing Harry heard as he woke some time later that night. He had had a strange dream. It was full of weird smells and various places. The sounds of music from ancient times still echoed in his ears. It was almost as though he was seeing the world through the eyes of somebody who had lived hundreds of years ago in Greece before he was whisked off to another place before he awoke. Where that place had been he couldn't remember. But he did remember a voice, it sounded like the voice of his mum, it had told him everything would be ok.

Suddenly wondering if it was some sort of prophetic dream seemed to make him stop. He was sounding like Trewalney. Shaking himself slightly he grabbed his glasses and sat up. A glance out the window told him it was late and that his relatives were likely asleep. He snuck slowly to the door to listen. There was no noise from the other side.

He crawled over to the floor beside his bed and gently tugged up the loose floorboard where he had hidden a few treats from the train and a small bag of enchanted food from the house elves. This had been the first time he had been able to access the food without the risk of the Dursley's hearing and barging in. Quietly he withdrew the bag from the hiding spot and peered inside.

The house elves had been smart and placed charms on the bag to prevent the food from spoiling. He quickly grabbed a few sandwiches and the small bottle of pumpkin juice that was spelled to stay full.

He took his first bite and noticed his mouth was slightly sore. He guessed he had grit his teeth in his sleep and shrugged against the discomfort. Chewing quickly he finished the first sandwich and started in on the second. He swallowed the last bites of the sandwiches with a mouthful of pumpkin juice. His mouth felt like it was burning after eating so he laid back down.

The room spun for a minute before he was able to get down and fix the floorboard after storing the pumpkin juice safely inside the bag and hiding it back into the place under the floor.

Harry quickly climbed back into the bed and groaned as another wave of dizziness hit him. Resigned to feeling sick he closed his eyes and willed himself to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus sat in his study the morning of the 29th of July. He had gone over different plans to collect Harry from the home of his relatives. The most likely of them had been centered around Polyjuice. He had the idea that several of the order members would ingest the potion and the other half of the group would all take the Harrys on different paths to get to the Headquarters. Harry didn't know that of course. He knew that if the boy did know he would of course refuse the idea quite vehemently.

Severus had been certain that Voldemort was unaware of this. He also had passed the message that for whatever reason the man had decided to not attack. This of course did not sound like the crazed monster he knew Tom to be, and as such he dismissed Severus' confirmations that the monster would not attack.

That left him to his musings now as he sat looking out the window. His thoughts drifted off to the past days. His past mistakes and attempts to understand the one who was prophesied to be his foe.

When he had met the young Tom Riddle he had been so sure the boy was evil. He could feel the dark magic pouring off of him. He had felt much like his Gellert had felt to him before becoming consumed with the maddening search for power.

The thought that he was the reason the young boy had gone so dark had left his mind years ago. He couldn't help but wonder however, if he had given the boy sanctuary at Hogwarts and had taken the time to teach him as a regular student if the monster within would never have awoken.

He sighed sadly. Alas, now was not the time to focus on his past mistakes. Harry was what he needed to focus on, he had to think of how to save the boy. It seemed that the boy would have to sacrifice himself in the end to save them all.

The precautions Tom had taken had left a scar on the boy. He could see the taint of the dark magic on the boy. Toms soul had become so shattered that upon his defeat it had taken up residence inside the only living thing left. Harry. The years had made it so that the shard was able to merge itself so well that it would be impossible to separate the two. The only thing that he knew would possibly do the deed would be if Harry willingly sacrificed himself at the hands of Tom and Tom be the one to cast the killing curse.

He desperately hoped that the plan would work and when the time came Harry would understand what had to be done was for the Greater Good. For the time being he sighed again. He felt very much his age today. From his perch in the corner Fawkes trilled a happy tune.

"Thank you my friend. I fear I was losing myself in thought."

Dumbledore stood and approached the pedestal of his longtime friend. He gently stroked the head of the bird and looked at the clock. It was time to go.

He stepped towards the floor and grabbed a handful of green powder. Tossing it into the fireplace he shouted out the name of his destination before being whisked away in the green flame.

* * *

Down in the dungeons Severus sat brewing a potion. He carefully was carving up the ingredients he needed for the final touches when he felt the wards shift to alert them that the headmaster had left.

It was the 29th already and they would be moving the Potter boy later that evening. He had given the headmaster his stock of polyjuice potion and was hence making more.

The plan sounded absurd especially since he knew the Dark Lord meant the boy no harm. Albus didn't trust the information he had passed on. And if he didn't know his master he wouldn't have believed it either.

He carefully added the next ingredient to the potion and stirred it clockwise twice before placing a stasis charm on it. The potions master stepped over the threshold and into his living quarters.

They were painted in soft greens and browns much like that found in the Forrest. Bookshelves made of Oak lined the far wall beside the fireplace. His furniture was a matching light oak that helped bring more light into the area.

Contrary to popular belief his quarters were not solid black and full of bats. Not that the students needed to know otherwise. He enjoyed his privacy and his homely rooms with their touches of color that reminded him of the times he would spend in the woods with his Lily.

The fact that she was a descendent of the Gryffindor line had been a surprise at first. But then when he had thought about it and realized how strong lily was it had made sense. The creature blood that the line held WAS a shock. He couldn't imagine that Lily could have been such a creature.

Nothing about her that had changed in the time he knew her. Her appearance always seemed the same. The haunting green eyes that her son had were the same eyes that he looked into as a child. Her laugh had stayed the same. Her vivacious temper when she was angry had stayed the same. It seemed that when they were 15 her inherited powers had come into play but nothing had changed. Could that have been that she didn't want any of it to come through to her human form? Did it work that way?

More importantly was there a way to check for creature inheritance beyond going to Greengotts. He was sure it was to be a component in the blood or that magic that hid the creature inside until called forth but would it be possible to create a test for that? If he could find a way to create a potion that could test for an inheritance such as that then he could further aid the school by encouraging classes that help the students deal with all the troubles that came with being of creature blood.

It would be a long and tedious task. The best place to start however, would be the library. With that thought Severus made his way from his dungeons and out onto the grounds.

Hagrid was outside tending to some of his creatures as he made his way to the gates. The squid was playing in the lake and splashing water at the nymphs that were lingering along the shore. He cast a look up at the sky and quickly made his way to the border of the wards.

His long time friend would no doubt have a better library than Hogwarts with more on the topic he wished to search for. Perhaps the Dark Lord would allow him access to his library as well and provide insight into such a quest for the potion. He would have to check with them after the Order meeting this afternoon. Turning on his heel he disappeared with a soft pop.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's relatives made their way up and down the stairs repeatedly as they carted their numerous bags out to the car. They had told Harry of the rather impromptu vacation they were taking. Vernon's boss had given them the news a few nights before at dinner that the company would be selecting a few of its employees and their families to travel to an island retreat they had purchased to give an honest review of the services at the spa and resort there.

It was obvious of course that Vernon would be one of the ones to go since his boss regularly ate at his house but Harry hadn't pointed that out. He sat in his room quietly contemplating what they intended to do with him until he was picked up to go to the Burrow. The locks on his door clicked open one at a time and he was face to face with his aunt.

"Get up boy! And take the rest of our bags out to the car!" She shouted at him.

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

He rose to his feet and approached the door. She had already turned and went down the stairs before he could get to it and he rushed to keep up to her. Once at the bottom of the stairs he noticed the bags sitting beside the door and carefully began to carry them out to load them into the boot of the car.

A sound of smashing glass caught his attention and he looked back at the door. No noise came from inside. He cautiously made his way towards the door and peered inside. The case just inside the door was smashed on the floor. Looking around he didn't see the source of the vase breaking so he continued to carry the bags out to the car.

The booming voice of his uncle shook the house, "BOY!"

He looked up to see his uncle standing in the doorway. He loaded the last bag, closed the boot, and made his way towards the man.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?"

"Get inside this house boy."

The purple faced man jerked him inside and slammed the door behind them. Behind the door he shoved Harry towards the ground. Harry instinctively put his hands out to catch himself. He hissed as the shards of broken glass dug into his arms.

"Look what you did you foolish boy! You broke the Vase my mum got Petunia for our wedding!"

Kicks landed against his ribs and Harry winced again as he was knocked further into the glass. A foot pressed onto his back and he felt the air rush out of his lungs as his uncle continued to berate him. A hand grabbed his hair and forced his hair upwards while another grabbed his arm. The yanking motion sent a sharp pain through his shoulder and he cried out. His uncle took the opportunity to slap him roughly.

"Quiet you freak!"

Petunia chose that particular moment to walk into the living room. Vernon of course didn't notice her come in as he continued to kick the boy in the floor.

"What happened Vernon?"

"Oh Pet. I'm sorry. He broke the vase mum gave you for our wedding." He stopped his assault on the boy and made his way to his wife. "I'm so sorry love."

"Get up boy! Before you get blood on my carpet! Go clean yourself up!"

Harry pushed himself to his feet and rushed up the stairs. He shut the bathroom door behind him and stripped himself of the clothes. His shoulder burned and he noticed it was starting to swell.

Turning the water on he jumped into the shower after removing the glass from his hands. The warm water rushed over him and he grit his teeth as the water burned into his cuts. None of them seemed bad enough to need stitches he hurried to wash his body and turned off the spray. He dried in a hurry and redressed in his clothes.

Opening the door he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He got the broom and dustpan and went to the living room to clean the glass. His aunt looked up from her spot on the couch.

"Dudley will be back shortly, Vernon and I are going to the store to gather some supplies for our trip and will be back to get him. You will stay in your room and not destroy the house while we are away. You're not to touch any of the food in the kitchen either."

With that she stood and went out to the car. He watched from the window as they drove away. He shouted softly in frustration and went back to cleaning the glass. The sound of the back door opened and he sighed again. Dudley and his friends were there. He checked under the couch for any more glass shards and startled as the sound of footsteps made their way to stop around him.

He started to pull himself from under the couch when he felt a foot press into his wrist. Another pressure landed on his ankle. He hissed sharply as he felt a hand land on the back of his neck and hold his head still.

"What do you want big D?" Harry taunted.

"Oh don't you worry freak. I'll get what I want."

The voice of his cousin sounded cold and cocky. The cockiness wasn't new but the cold hint in it was. It made Harry's blood run cold. Suddenly kicks and punches rained down on him from every side. He tried to curl in on himself but there was no way to hide while still stuck half under the couch.

A sharp kick to the side of his head made his vision swim. Kicks continued to land as his vision started to fade. His last conscious thought for the moment was that he desperately wished for his aunt and uncle to be back.

* * *

OK! So this will be this first start of some serious non-cannon backstory. Between this chapter and the next will be a hidden scene. By no means will it be necessary to read that particular scene for you to understand the gist of what is going on. There will be various clues and reference points to go on. Also, still no reviews yet, but ive gotten 75 views and two follows! Thank you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

So this is the chapter that would take place right after the missing chapter. It really is obvious what happens even though it isnt directly mentioned. Anywho...are you liking the story thus far? let me know please!

* * *

Severus Snape walked down the dark alley later that night. Dumbledore had decided to send him ahead to scout out the area before sending the rest of the group to collect the boy. He turned onto Privet Drive and stood outside Number 4. There was a light on upstairs in one room. That must be the room Potter was in.

The squib that lived across the street peered out her window, he nodded at her before entering the gate and walking towards the door. He rapped on it lightly. After no answer he rapped again.

There was no answer. He drew his wand and stepped into the house. At first glance he noticed nothing out of the ordinary, the scent of blood hit him and he glanced around. There was blood and glass on the floor. He cast a soft lumos and crept toward the stairs. He could hear what sounded like heavy breathing and moaning.

"Oh joy he's too busy getting laid to get picked up." He muttered.

Shaking his head and determined to scare the couple he snuck his way up the stairs to stand before the door. He quickly slammed the door open and the sight that greeted him was horrifying. Three larger boys were around a bruised and bound Harry.

"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!"

The bodies slumped down and two of them fell of the bed. The third fell on Potter who groaned in pain. He levitated the body off and made his way towards the boy.

"Dear Merlin Potter! What is the meaning of this?!"

The boy didn't answer but he turned his head toward him. From the angle Severus could see that his jaw must be broken. He cast cutting charms on the rope and conjured a blanket to cover the boy.

"Can you move?"

A head shake later and he silently cursed inside his head. He couldn't let the rest of the order see him like that. He knew Potter was annoying but he wouldn't want anyone else to see him that vulnerable. If it weren't for the bruised he would almost suspect it was some type of fetish but with the bruising he knew it wasn't.

Quickly thinking, he cast a patronus charm. His for stood before him and he gave it the message to send to the others that would be coming:

"Don't come yet, there's trouble. Send Pomfrey."

He looked back to the boy on the bed. He didn't know where to start but he reached in his pocket in pulled out a vial of dreamless sleep. He pressed it to the mouth of the boy.

"It's dreamless sleep Potter. You're going to need it."

The boy opened his mouth and accepted the potion. Within minutes he was unconscious. He stood and slammed back a calming draught. The sound of somebody at the door sent him on his way down the stairs.

Poppy and Minerva stood in the living room. He stepped off the stairs and flipped the light switch. The turned to face him and he could see the concern on their faces.

"He's upstairs. I gave him a dreamless sleep. I suggest you take a calming draught. It isn't pretty."

"What is it Severus?" Minerva questioned.

"It would seem that while his guardians are gone some other boys his age decided to take advantage of him. I'm not certain on the level of his trauma. There's blood. His jaw is obviously broken. They had him tied up."

Minerva gasped and clutched her hands to her chest before shoving past him up the stairs. Poppy followed right on her heels. They both stopped when they reached the door.

Poppy recovered quickest and made her way into the room with her bag. She withdrew her wand and quickly began casting spells on the boy. Severus and Minerva stood just inside the door watching as she cast spell after spell. The boy lay deathly still while the matron worked.

"He is stable. I can't do anything beyond healing his cuts here. We need to move him to the hospital. Most of this is beyond my level of caring. He needs attention soon. He's bleeding internally."

Minerva transfigured the blanket Harry was on into a stretcher. She cast spells to make the blanket stick tightly over him. She cast her patronus and sent it off to the healer in charge at St. Mungos. Turning to look at Severus she stepped to one side of the newly formed stretcher.

"I shall go inform the headmaster. You and Poppy take him."

With that he popped away to inform Albus. The two remaining witches each grabbed a side and apparrated away to the wizarding hospital.

* * *

Albus was sitting waiting at the table with the others when Severus strode into the kitchen. Sirius was immediately on his feet and shouting questions at the man.

"Where is my godson!?"

"Is Harry alright?"

"What's happening Snape!?"

"Damn you Snivillus where's Harry?"

"If everyone would give him a moment to breathe I'm sure he would be glad to inform us of the situation." Dumbledore calmly spoke.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at the old man. His face was full of worry as he watched the rather pale looking potions master.

"Severus?"

"Potter is being taken to St. Mungos. There was abuse beyond what Poppy could repair outside of the hospital wing. Some I believe was beyond her level at all."

"What happened to him?" Molly asked.

"It would seem that his cousin and the friends have an unhealthy obsession with touching what doesn't belong to them, without consent from the owner."

Confusion hung in a few faces while horror overtook the features of a few present.

"Are you insinuating t-t-that his family r-r-r—"

"Yes. His cousin wasn't there but it was in the cousins room. He was tied up and I stunned the others."

Silence hung as thick as fog in the room. Molly silently waved her wand to summon calming draught and placed a drop in cups of tea as she passed them around the room.

"Those BASTARDS!" Sirius shouted angrily, "How dare those vile muggles touch Harry!"

He stormed out of the kitchen with Remus chasing after him. A thudding noise echoed before Remus returned looking sullen.

"He wouldn't do any good to anyone right now. I stunned him."

The group sat quietly sipping their tea. Dumbledore sighed feeling very much his age. He stood wearily.

"I suggest that we all wait here. Minerva will send word once we can approach the hospital. She will know how to handle the staff to make sure no word of this gets out."

He sat back down and continued to sip his tea. Severus looked at the other residents of the house. Everyone had returned to sipping on their tea quietly. His arm flared to life with heat of a call. A silent hiss and he stood looking at Albus. The nod from the older man and he made his way out of the gloomy house.

* * *

The healer who had just sent him a message had been certain it was Potter. While that did explain the strange feeling he had felt at the link in their minds he wasn't sure what to think.

Severus would be there soon and perhaps he would know about it. The billowing of robed announced his Potions Master. The man knelt before him.

"Rise Severus. What is this of the Potter boy?"

Confused eyes looked up at him. They quickly looked away and the gaze turned sad before clearing.

"I was sent by Albus to check to make sure the area was clean before the rest of the order arrived. When I arrived I found the boy in a room. He was tied to a bed and there were three others using him. He was bleeding and had been badly beaten before I had gotten there. I have no idea how long this abuse went on for. Potters jaw was broken and his wand was nowhere around. He could not have defended himself against them, they were rather large bullies."

"So it is true then. My source was unsure at first but did mention your name in connection with the accident."

"What is needed of me milord?"

"Nothing at the moment Severus. You are dismissed."

The dark robed potions master departed and returned back to the headquarters of the Order to wait for word on Potter. He had a sickening feeling that his lord would know before he did.

* * *

Back at the headquarters the small group still sat around the table as he entered into the kitchen. Molly set about fixing him another cup of tea as he made his way into the room. The headmaster looked up at him questioningly. 

"He knows. One of his spies told him."

Dumbledore sighed in frustration. He knew Tom would find out. Now he would have to see how this information would play into the war. With any luck Harry could be taught to be strong enough to ignore Toms taunting.

Severus took his seat and Molly gave him the cup of tea. He rubbed his eyes and began to go over the memory of the last meetings in his mind. Something was different about his lord this time and he would find out what.

The other members sat in silence to wait. Tonks and Kingsley sat quietly discussing work. Molly wrung her hands thinking about how she could possibly help Harry. Arthur patted his wife's shoulder and sat there thinking. The solemn silence settled into the house as the long wait began.


	8. Chapter 8

Tom sat in a chair before the fire. His glass of brandy sat untouched in his hand. He rubbed his face and watched the flames flickering along the logs.

Soft scraping sounds echoed through the room as Nagini made her way towards him. She cooked loosely beside the chair he was sitting in and the fire.

"I'm going to try to reach the boy through the link we have."

"How much have you been drinking?"

"I haven't."

"You musssssst have had more than you sssssseeeem to think."

"Think about it. The boy is fragile. He'sssss about to have an even bigger ssssssuprisssse. Do you think it would be ssssso horrible to attempt to explain anything?"

"I don't think the boy will lisssten to you Tom, he issss your enemy, but you have made up your mind. You do nothing without planning and planning sssso I ssssshall trust your judgement. You are the human after all, and who better to undersssstand a human but another human?"

Scarlet eyes looked away from the serpent who was busy turning her coils to put her face away from him. He gazed into the fire and downed the rest of his brandy. She was right. In his young days he had been in such a rage he acted without thinking. He lashed out and made mistakes that he could only now see. The many horcruxes he had made were one such mistake. Now Dumbledore likely had found out of them. His split soul had become unstable and had lead him off from his original path, his anger at Dumbledore was his main fuel and stoked the fire far too hot. Now here he was 14 years later trying to clean up the mess he had made.

It would be quite a long process to gain the boys trust. If the boy could learn to see him as something beyond a monster he intended to take the boy to his side. He had spent far too much time under Dumbledore and his manipulations. He knew it would be a risk to reach out to the boy. If the boy was at all like he had seemed to be when he had last met with him it would quite possibly go disastrously wrong. He hoped that his calculations were right and he settled back into his chair to follow on his idea.

Closing his eyes he made his way into his mind space. He walked though the meticulously organized shelves of memories to the back of what he called his library. In the far back of his mind scale he kept all of the doors to his horcruxes and the door that connected his mind to Potter. The door was different than the others suddenly. Which would mean something was going on to affect potter's thinking or his own. Keeping that thought in mind, he cautiously approached the door. Instead of being made of dark metal and stone like the others, the door to Potters mind was made of a brilliant cherry wood. There was a torch lit beside the door and he bit back a snort as he realized that it was an indicator that the brat was inside his mind and not occupied with other things. He reached for the handle and did laugh out loud upon the realization that the handle was a snake.

The cobra angrily hissed at him as it rose up to look at him. It did not look happy that he was attempting to grab it. The snake watched him warily as he pulled his hand back and leaned down towards it.

"I would like to enter here.." He politely spoke to the guardian of the door.

"Speak the password and you may enter." The silver serpent replied with its fangs glinting in the light.

"Harry Potter"

The tiny snake hissed at him once more before returning to its previously inanimate state. He stood back to his full height and grasped the doorknob. It turned easily in his hand and he opened the door. He stepped into the room and took a look around the boys mindscape. It was as though he was in a replica of the Gryffindor common room. He stepped away from the door and continued to investigate the room.

The door closed behind him and he noticed that a few minor details were different. The windows were much larger and the walls were not the same stone that made Hogwarts. Plush carpet was replaced with beautiful cherry hardwood. The portraits were all of different scenery instead of stuffy old men and war heroes. For miles, as far as the eye could see, forest stretched from beyond the window.

There before the fire sat two chairs. They were the sort of large plushy armchairs that you would expect to have found in the tower except one of the chairs, he noticed was green. Furthermore there was a rather healthy amount of silver lining in the room instead of the gold accent of Gryffindor.

"The colors are nauseating sometimes. I felt in here I could change it. The best combination of myself in the house colors." A tired sounding voice called from the chairs.

"Are you gonna sit down?" The voice continued, "Or are you wanting to ask if I had any head trauma too?"

Tom made his way around to sit in the chair. He found himself face to face with a thoroughly damaged Harry Potter.

"You look awful Potter."

"We can't all have your good looks. I've noticed you've gotten them back since the Graveyard."

Tom rolled his eyes at the comment but allowed the boy to continue with his thought before responding.

"Yes well that is something I had rather not discuss. Why did you let me in?"

"Not like it matters I'm fairly sure I'm going to die anyway."

"I'm not out to kill you at the moment, why would you think you're going to die? Not that your meager defenses could have kept me out. Not very well when there's a whole doorway in your mind."

"I was attacked before I managed to come back here. I'm not sure what's going on outside. I don't want to really answer the questions they'll ask when I wake up."

"So you're hiding in a room with your worst enemy because you'd rather be here than there?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"That's pretty messed up Harry Potter."

"You can call me Harry. Only in here."

"Then you may call me Tom. Or my Lord. Or Lord Slytherin."

"I think I'll stick with Voldemort thanks."

"Touchy touchy. Why then Harry do you prefer my company to that of the outside world?"

"You know how muggles act."

"And that has any importance because?"

Rage swirled in green orbs as they burned with an intense fire. Potter's hands shook as he took a breath to control his anger.

After several minutes of breathing Tom watched the boy who was so much like he had been. Whatever had happened to him had been enough that he could feel it through their connection. The fact that his mind self was projected as bruised up indicated that what had happened had been fairly brutal.

"Your relatives I take it?"

"They're not my family."

"Why does the old coot send you there again then?"

"The blood wards."

"Potter. Those wards stopped working when I used your blood in my ritual to return myself to a body."

The boy stared at him incredulously. His fish imitation was perfect.

"Close your mouth Potter, you'll catch flies."

The boy snapped his mouth shut with a glare. He turned to look back at the fire. Tom watched the boy quietly. Looking for any indication as to what had happened. Finally he gave up and reach towards the boy. The boy recoiled violently and almost knocked his chair over.

"Ah. I see."

"What do you know? How could you possibly understand?"

"I grew up in a muggle orphanage in the middle of a world war Potter. During that time religious nuts tried to have exorcisms on muggleborns who weren't found soon enough by wizards or in good families. They thought they might get some magical powers from me."

"And?"

"And I killed them before they could. But they did try."

The boy in the red chair looked at him sadly. He was angered at himself for showing emotion in front of his enemy. Tom could read his emotions easily while in his mind.

"I'm not saying you have to talk about it Potter. But if nobody else will listen, or if you don't want to speak to anyone else, it will stay here."

"What happened to you wanting to kill me?"

"I don't wish to any more."

"Why now? What's different now?"

"You'll come to learn that our ancestors were not so different. There is always somebody who calls another a monster with no real grounds beyond fear. Dumbledore will eventually show his hand and you'll see what he really is."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not your enemy Potter. Goodnight."

With that the elder man turned and walked back to his own mind. Harry turned to look at the fire and felt his tears start to fall again. A gentle pressure in the back of his mind vibrates softly through him as he allowed himself to drift off to unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

Pain. That was all Harry could feel as he struggled to open his eyes. His vision swam and it felt as if his eyes were on fire. His body aches and he screamed as it felt like his bones were being stretched beyond their limit. His teeth were burning in his mouth and he tasted blood as he hit his tongue while he thrashed on the bed.

The door slammed open as healers ran into the room. They cast diagnostic scans on him as they tried to figure out what was happening to the boy. Their spells showed no reason for the behavior and the boy wasn't asleep. That didn't leave many options and the ones it did leave were dangerous. Only powerful creature inheritances made themselves known this young. As far as they knew there was nothing in the Potter line that could be causing this. They tried casting spells to help the boy calm down but their magic seemed to make things worse.

A roar filled the room as the boy turned to face him. His eyes that were a mix of green and gold and gold were glowing like molten lava. His teeth had elongated into fangs and his fingernails were turning into angry black claws.

"GET OUT!" The boy shouted at them.

The healers backed towards the door and watched the scene unfold before them. The boys raven hair started to grow longer and change into a dark honey color. What looked like fur began to sprout on most of his exposed skin. His body twisted into a different angle and the sound of bones cracking filled the room. A blinding light came from the boy at the same time an inhuman roar filled the air. The sound of furniture breaking came to their ears along with loud panting breathing.

One of the healers risked opening her eyes and she nearly fainted. Laying where the boy had once been was a massive creature. The bed had collapsed during the transformation and lay on the floor. The boy had vanished and instead was a large lion. But the lion had massive leathery wings like a dragon, horns, and it seemed instead of a tail there was a very large serpent. The serpent body was long and so dark that it looked black. On further inspection the scales had a hint of blue and purple throughout when the light hit them. The head of the snake had massive fangs of a pearl white and vibrant yellow eyes. The lions eyes were like molten gold with slit pupils.

"Uh. What happened?" The no longer boy asked.

At that the healer really did faint. Harry looked down at himself and he followed suit immediately after. The other healers stood in the door at a loss of what to do. They decided amongst themselves that they would pass some information along to the boy's magical guardian without violating his privacy completely. With their decision carefully planned they set up wards to keep anyone out and alert them when the boy woke.

"Madam Pompfrey?"

"Yes dear?" The older woman turned to face the young healer.

"Ma'am. It would seem that there are other extenuating circumstances involving the case you brought in. Perhaps it would be best if we spoke in my office?"

The Hogwarts matron followed the mediwizard from the waiting room. Down the hall just three doors past Harry's door on the left they entered a calmly colored and well organized office. The wizard cast silencing charms around them before looking at her pointedly.

"Madam. The circumstances surrounding mister Potter have become rather complex. While the boy had closed himself off mentally and seems to have no side effects from doing so indicate he has been doing so frequently was a concern, there is more. The boys physical injuries have been healed, he had a great deal of them, all in various stages of healing. I cannot yet discern the magnitude of his mental and emotional injuries. That does not compare in the slightest to the other issues we have with him."

"What ever could be the matter with him that you cannot find yourself able to treat?" She shifted uneasily with concern laced in her tone.

"There is a creature evidence that we had not known about. We are not yet sure if this will hinder our progress with him. While our records do not indicate any creature blood in the Potter line he may have inherited it from his mother. There is nothing on record stating as such however. We aren't sure what we are dealing with on a security level. He does not seem to be a threat as it came as quite a shock to him as well. I'm afraid he will remain under our supervision for at least the next few days before being released to you."

"Oh my. Lily never showed any sign of a creature inheritance and I know of none on the Potter line either. I understand that he must stay for a few days. I shall inform the headmaster that his situation needs to be closely monitored. I will not mention of course his new blood status."

"Please do. I will call you as things develop madam."

Poppy stood and made her way down the hall. She stoped before Harry's door but sensed the wards and continued on her way. It would do no good to get herself in trouble for snooping. She stepped to the floo and called out "Hogwarts Infirmary".

* * *

Her arrival through floo was expected as she was greeted by a small group of her peers. Minerva and Severus stood before her waiting for her inside her office. Minerva had worried lines as she tightened her smile sadly. Severus himself even looked concerned for the boy.

"Well? How is Mister Potter?" Minerva asked with a shake to her voice.

"He will recover. It seems he had quite a bit of physical and mental damage. They wish to keep him for a few days to observe him and prevent any further damage."

"Why is it always Potter whenever things happen." Minerva shook her head and turned to walk away.

"Are you going to tell Albus?" Serverus called after her.

"Yes! I'll go deal with him now."

She made her way out of the infirmary leaving Poppy and Severus alone. Poppy set about straightening up the ward and ignored the dour man. He watched her lost in his own thoughts about the boy, The only answer he could get would come from her. So he turned and against his better judgement asked the question on his mind.

"Do they know?"

"Know what Severus?" The matron asked with an arched brow.

"Do they know about the boy? His unique condition?"

"Oh. Well yes. They do. I don't intend to tell anyone about it. I myself haven't seen him. It is also his privacy and his choice as to who he allows such knowledge to befall. You know as well as I do the old coot would use that knowledge for his own gain. I for one am tired of having to patch Mr. Potter up after Albus' plots. Don't you agree?" She asked her tone laced with clear disdain.

"Yes of course Poppy. I just was wondering where you stand on the matter. I shall take my leave, I have many more potions to brew for the upcoming term,"

He turned and left he to her cleaning. He did indeed have many potions to brew. He also suspected his master would call in the near future. The man had truly regained some of his old strength and it seemed to be coming in steadily with time passing. If he did mean Potter no harm, there was a chance his mind was once again intact, which meant the wizarding world was going to be turned on it's ear soon enough.

* * *

Hey there everyone! Im so sorry it took so long for an update. i got started when i was out from school with my kiddos. i then got sick and finally got myself better snd back to school myself. With that said, parenting and school has kicked my butt lately. ill try to work on a chapter a week. or maybe a real long one every two weeks. ill do better! so sorry!


	10. Chapter 10

The days that Harry was unconscious had drug by for the order. Albus had attempted to visit and see what was going on after 3 days. He had been told that there was no way he could be allowed to see him. He persistently had continued to arrive at the hospital every morning as a good magical guardian would however.

Today was the 12th day that Harry had been unconscious. It was now August 11th and the school term was quickly approaching. Harry being unable to spend time with his friends was putting a dent in his plans of molding the boy to fit into his views. It was starting to get on his nerves.

Sirius barked up at him from the floor. The man had demanded to come in his animagus form to try and see Harry. At the desk the healers looked at them as they once again prepared to turn them away.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, nice to see you again sir." A middle aged wizard said walking around the desk.

"Nice to see you as well Edwin. I am here to inquire as to if I may visit with Mr. Potter today?" He smiled his grandfatherly smile and his eyes twinkled.

"I'm afraid Mr. Potter is not yet awake Headmaster. We cannot allow him any visitors while he is unconscious. It could put him in an even more delicate situation. I'm sure you know that." The healer replied firmly but gently.

"I see." He looked down at Sirius "Come on Padfoot, we can come back to see Harry tomorrow maybe."

Sirius whined sadly and dropped his head. The healer looked down at the dog. He wasn't the cleanest looking and definitely needed a haircut but while a magical person couldn't be in the room there was no reason to deny the boys dog from visiting with him.

"Uh headmaster, wait a minute." The older man turned back to look at the healer. "We can't allow you in because your magic could be seen as a threat by the boys own or it could even disrupt his own magic healing him. I see no reason for his dog not to be able to go in. He clearly seems distressed to be away from Mr. Potter."

Albus smiled at the younger man before turning and looking at Sirius. The animagus was sitting anxiously with his tail wagging slightly. He knew that Sirius would tell him what was going on inside the room he couldn't enter.

"Well looks like you can go see Harry after all. Although I'm afraid you'll need a bath first. If you don't mind holding still for a moment I'll have you clean."

The dog grimaced and shook his body as a cleaning spell was shot at him. While he was cleaner that spell was absolutely gross feeling on a person. He yipped at Dumbledore in annoyance while trotting over to sit beside the healers feet.

"Very well. I shall return to collect him this evening. He is fully trained and shouldn't need anything. Will that be satisfactory?"

"Yes of course Sir." The healer smiled back at him, "Padfoot?"

Sirius turned to the man and yipped again excitedly. He tilted his head and let his tongue loll out slightly.

"Alright then! Come on boy. Let's go check on your master. Maybe you can do what we can't manage yet."

They turned and walked down the hall as Albus left with a soft pop. Outside of the door the healer knelt down beside the disguised Sirius. He scratched him behind the ear.

"Alright buddy. I'm not sure your master is quite what you were expecting. Try not to panic on me. He's gone through quite a change and is still working on getting back to normal."

The healer stood and reached for the doorknob. Sirius cocked his head in confusion at the man. He didn't know what that meant but his pup was still his pup. Those muggles couldn't have done that much…could they? The healer opened the door. The first thing that hit Sirius was the different smell. It smelt like Harry, but also not like Harry. The room seemed large compared to other rooms he had been in. And then his gaze settled on the form on the not quite normal bed.

The large bed was more of a huge mattress on the floor. The form on the bed also wasn't human. He was a very large lion. With wings. And a massive tail. That wasn't a tail. But a snake. His breathing was coming a little rapidly as he connected the dots in his head. Harry turned to look at them. His bright green eyes locked onto Sirius and he smiled. Or at least it seemed like a smile.

"Padfoot!" Harry rumbled in his now rather deep voice.

Sirius yipped at the boy before running over to him and rubbing his head against the boys shoulder. Harry lifted a paw and hugged Sirius to him.

"Thanks Healer Matthews!"

"Not a problem Harry! I figured he couldn't do much damage maybe he can help you figure out a way to turn back that we haven't yet."

The healer laughed softly and left the room. Padfoot stood and transformed himself back into the form of Sirius Black. He pulled out his wand and cast silencing wards around the room before turning back to Harry.

"She passed it on to you. She was so worried it would come to you. Damn it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lilly. She passed on that fucking curse." Sirius snarled angrily.

Harry felt Sirius' magic flare out and watched the glass vase shatter. Sirius turned with his wand drawn and sank down onto the couch in the room.

"Maybe I should calm down and start at the beginning." He sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Your mother wasn't actually a Muggleborn. Her great-great- grandfather was a squib. Back in that time it wasn't something the pure blood lines acknowledged. Some of the darker families would murder the child when they realized they were a squib. The better ones would send the child into the Muggle world after obliviating them of any memory of magic. They'd be in an orphanage with no knowledge of their life before arriving there."

Harry cocked his head in interest. His tail twitched slightly in anticipation. He nodded for his godfather to continue.

"Being so far back in the line and with no knowledge of his previous life the line continued without knowing a secret that was kept very well was discovered by the boy. The line he had come from had creature blood in it. While his parents never had another child their line ended. His line continued. The family "curse" as it came to be called first showed itself to him at 15. It traveled down generationally. Some it would show in and some it wouldn't. It is now known that the appearance of the curse of theirs was only in magical wielding beings. Those squibs were so weak magically they couldn't cast magic but it did allow their creature blood to still have an effect on them. There were only a few who were ever able to achieve even a partial transformation. Lily and I did a lot of research in old family journals before she died. James was a lot of help with it but his family was so light they hadn't had much experience in getting through darker families history. The line Lily came from was an old one. She was the last living heir. Until she had you."

"You're saying my mother came from some long lost family that wasn't really gone? And they had a creature inheritance and that's why I'm stuck like this? What line did she come from?"

"You're the last living heir of Godric Gryffindor."

"I'm not a Griffin. I'm a gigantic lion with wings and a snake tail."

"The Gryffindor symbol is a lion and not a Griffin because they were Chimeras Harry. They chose a normal animal symbol closest to their own form. Lily couldn't even do what you're doing now. She wasn't strong enough to fully transform. She could partially call forth some of the forms skills to her. I remember once she slapped James and had claws she was so angry. He had a nasty scar from that." Sirius laughed softly.

"So I can change back?"

"I don't know how pup. I can't even bring you the journals that we found so you could learn either. They're sealed in Lilly's vault. I can't get them."

"My mum has a vault?"

"Yeah. She had a few. So did James. And the main Potter Vault. Plus your trust vault. You should know that. You're the Potter Heir."

"I didn't know that. Why hasn't anyone told me?"

"Your magical guardian is Dumbledore. He should have known. I can't imagine why he hasn't told you. You'll be Lord Potter in two years."

"What?"

"You're the heir. When you turn 17 you'll be old enough to claim the lordship. I imagine you can claim the Gryffindor and Black ones also. You could possibly claim the Peverell line if you wanted."

"He hasn't told me any of that."

"I'm sure he has had his reason Harry. Write to Gringotts and see how to get those books of your mums. I'd be happy to help you learn to control this however it works."

A pressure at the edge of the wards sent Sirius transforming into Snuffles. A healer walked in with a large plate of food. She sat it on the table beside Harry.

"Here you are dear! It's lunch time. I also need to check your vitals while I'm here."

Harry nodded at her and she started waving her wand. The intricate patterns and lights were fascinating to watch. She finished with a small nod and jotted down the notes.

"You're looking good Mr. Potter. Do not worry, I'm sure we will find the answers soon enough. Did you need anything else dear?"

"No. Thank you for the lunch ma'am."

"You're welcome dear. Do keep an eye on your dog and make sure he doesn't tear anything up dear."

She turned and left with a smile. Harry felt the wards shift again as Snuffles turned back into Sirius. He reached towards the platter and lifted the lid with a claw. Seeing the fruit and meat cubes he had asked for he began to pop them into his mouth using his claws.

"That's bloody neat that you've learned how to do that."

"Well it beats having to be fed. So can you write this letter and I sign it? I can't hold a quill very well like this."

Sirius laughed and set to writing the letter to the goblins. Harry went back to his food and waited patiently until Sirius was done.

"Here we are Harry. Just put a drop of blood here and they will know it is you."

Harry glanced down and read the parchment before poking his paw with a claw and letting a drop fall before putting his paw down.

"Can you get it to them soon?"

"I'll get it to them as soon as I get home. Let me have Albus come and get me."

Harry watched again as he cast a Patronus and was answered with the Phoenix of the old Headmaster.

"Alright pup! I'll be back with these hopefully tomorrow."

Sirius hugged him again before turning into Snuffles and padding out into the hall. Harry sadly looked back down and decided to go to visit Tom some more.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. Im so sorry its been so long. The kiddos are out of school and so am i because of the COVID. Heres a new update for you. I intend to keep working as I get time. So how would we like to proceed on pairings here? Inbox me ideas! Ive got the main Potter/Riddle and Ive gotta get Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Draco, Snape, Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Fred, George, and possibly more?

* * *

The mind space he shared with the once seemingly very evil dark lord was currently empty. There at the desk sat a mirror image of Tom with a note on the desk that said "be back shortly". Harry huffed at the copy and wandered to the sitting area beside the fire place. The room hadn't changed much since his first visit. He did notice that there were more windows looking out into greenery than there had been before. There also was now a set of French doors leading out onto a rather large stone veranda. Harry cast a glance back at the desk before he walked towards the doors. After fiddling with the handle he realized it was open.

The yard outside was gorgeous. Green fields rolled for miles across the hills to two out of three sides while a friendly looking forest sat to the final side. A slow flowing river ran just beyond the edge of the fence encircling the garden. As he meandered through the veranda he passed beautiful dark cherry wicker chairs and a soft padded swing and bench. An umbrella covered two of the tables while the sun shined down on the rest of the land. Harry got the feeling this was set up to make him more comfortable here in Toms mind.

A polite but pointed cough drew his attention back to the door he had entered from. The dark lord stood just beyond the doors with a delicately arched brow and a smirk adorning his face. Harry wasn't sure how to read the expression and he blushed and made his way towards the older man.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see these doors the last time and wanted to look. I didn't realize it would be a problem."

"It wasn't here because I hadn't thought of it yet. You're perfectly allowed here. This is an area I thought up for you. If you're to learn how to transform yourself with any relative ease it might be best to start in here. I don't want you tearing apart my study and hence this area came to be."

"I…you didn't have to do this." Harry mumbled as he ducked his head to hide a blush.

"Nonsense. Now come. I have discovered some enlightening news."

Tom turned and walked back towards the doors knowing the teen would follow. The boy had learned quite a bit in the past few days. It wasn't a slow progress either. Since Tom had explained the reason for their connection Harry had become much more accepting of his answers to the boys questions. It of course helped that he was the first person to actually involve the boy with things concerning his well-being. He scoffed at the memory of Harry telling him he had no idea of most of any of the choices regarding himself. Which had lead him to wonder who exactly should have been informing the boy. He had no doubt that it had been the old fool. However proving that would be quite difficult without gaining aid from his followers.

Thankfully that solution had arrived in the form of both Yaxley and Lucius. As both of them had prestigious positions in the ministry they had access or connections to the information he needed. After poking into a few places he had learned that the Potter Will had been sealed. It wasn't terribly surprising but it was in fact interesting as to why. Inquiring further he learned that Potters magical guardian was also the meddling fool.

All of these findings however were not his to keep for himself which was why he had requested to meet with the boy again. Their first meeting had been rather tense and short. The following had been a little more open. Perhaps that was because he had been the only confidant the boy had access to for the first 3 days of his stay in the hospital. Ok the third day they had come to a sort of agreement. He had offered to help teach the boy how to control his creature side and in turn the boy would have to listen to his standings on the war through a non-biased source, himself. The brat had of course countered around different offers and they had debated until finally the boy had managed to stoke his anger enough he had trashed the entire room and thrown the boy from his mind.

When Harry had returned on the 6th day he had been surprised to feel the small timid knock on his mental door instead of that of what he expected for a raging Gryffindor. As he had allowed the door to open and the boy stepped through looking thoroughly exhausted he had felt some alarm. He had a mixing of smug satisfaction that he had returned to him so quickly. The boy had been angry after trying, unsuccessfully, to transform even a body part back to normal. After he had learned he wouldn't be allowed to leave the hospital or have visitors until he could retain a human form he was distraught.

Tom had sat looking at the boy with calculating eyes for many moments before he had spoken that day. As the boy panted after his raging outburst around the room he spoke, "I have decided to allow you to call me by my given name in exchange that we meet here in my mindscape and you actively learn to control both your transformation and our link."

The boy had stared at him in shock for a long moment before nodding his head in agreement. From that day since they had started to relax more in each other's company as Harry started to learn that Dumbledore wasn't quite the saint he portrayed himself as.

"What did you find?" The younger man asked.

"Sit." Tom gestured to the chair across from him as he settled into his own. "It would appear that as I suspected there was some foul play beyond my own involving your life. Your parents had wills left. In fact they made them just the week before they went into hiding with you. They were sealed and never read."

"That's not right. Dumbledore said their will said I was to go to the Dursley's."

"The very person who said that of course is the one who had them sealed. He also managed to obtain legal magical custody of you. Though he never went through the proper places to do so and it seems it was never investigated. The words of the old goat were enough to ignore any concerns the proper departments ever had."

"I don't understand. You're saying Dumbledore knew about the wills and knew I wasn't supposed to go to the Dursley's but he hid it?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You act surprised. He's very good at covering his secrets. You're here and you can sense that I speak the truth. Do you wish for me to swear an oath? To have my sources contact you? Explain to me your doubt." An edge of steel had found its way into the voice of the elder of the two.

Harry shook his head and sighed, "I know you're telling the truth, but it makes no sense, Why?"

"I'm having them look into it. I'd wager it's control. If he keeps you in the dark he controls any Potter assets. He can control you."

"Thank you Tom. I'm sorry that I doubted you. I'm not used to somebody telling me things without it having some hidden agenda."

"Oh I have an agenda. I've just told you what it is instead of keeping you in the dark." Tom chuckled darkly.

Harry smiled at him and looked back out the window.

"Come. It's time to get you back to normal on the outside Potter."

They both stood and Tom lead them out to the Veranda. He walked just beyond the fence and cast a few spells on the ground and directed that Harry stand there. Casually he morphed himself until he had a snake tail instead of legs like he had before. A large snake tail. One that eerily matched the Basiliks tail Harry had seen in the Chamber.

"What?"

"How did you do that?"

"Gryffindor isn't the only family with traits they like to hide. Slytherin could do more than speak to snakes. They could turn into them. Well some of us. And we aren't all the same as to what we can turn into. Most of the women turned into Lamia. Salazantrix, Salazar's daughter could turn into a Basilisk, Salazar himself was a Hydra. I'm not certain what decides our forms as of yet. I believe it may be magical power. The Lamia tend to have different colored scales based on their level of power."

"And are you a basilisk?"

"No. But as I am merely showing you how to transform body parts I believe this would be more beneficial."

"What are you?"

"In time. For now come on. Focus. You need to picture yourself in your mind. As you are here. Now once you have a clear image I want you to imagine yourself with claws like your animal form has. Picture them in your mind and will your magic to let your form shift."

They sat for several moments as Tom watched in anticipation as the Boys nails would grow slightly and tint but never fully take the form of the claws. After Harry was sweating with effort at about his 15th try he managed to turn one hand to have claws.

"Look at your hands Harry."

"I did it. It worked!" Harry laughed breathlessly.

"In fact. You've also gotten much hairier Harry. Now try to turn your arms back to normal."

Harry took less time to get them back to normal but managed to make them go away. He was sweating and panting with effort of his exhaustion. Tom pulled him into a seat nearby and handed him a glass of water.

"Here. Drink."

"Thanks."

"You did well to be able to get that far. I believe once you're able to shift fully inside your mind that you'll be able to control it in your awakened state. Once you're ready we will keep practicing. We don't want to overwhelm your magical core. That's why we are starting slow. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. But I think I can do it again."

"Very well. When you are ready."

And so they spent the next two hours practicing. Harry had learned to control his claws and had managed to cover himself in fur repeatedly until learning to control that as well. It was a small start but it was a start. Harry left Tom to his work and he drew himself back into his own mind for food and much needed rest.

* * *

Somebody review! Please! Tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see!


	12. Chapter 12

Well here we go. First little peak at Voldie. Hopefully this will clear up any confusion on his not cursing and killing like crazy personality. I think around the next chapter we will have more angles from other characters brought in. So cheers!

A/N: I dont own Harry Potter

* * *

Tom groaned as he retreated from his mind back into his own body. The boy was interesting. He had not understood their connection at first. After exploring it in many books he still had come up short. He could sense his own magic within Harry's side of the connection. That was his first clue in his research. As he had explored through many possibilities it had come down to three final conclusions.

"Nagini."

"Yes massster?"

"I'm overthinking things again aren't I?"

"Yessss."

"The boy isss a Horcrux. I'm going to have to convince him to side with me. It's the only way he will be ssssafe."

"Do you want to protect him? Or do you want to protect you?"

She slithered away from the room and he groaned again. There was her snappy dry mothering again. He knew she was right. He could never win the boy over if he tried to con the boy for his own benefit. It would be the best option to tell him. He just wasn't sure how to do that. For all of his genius he had never had to understand emotions. Growing up in the orphanage had allowed him to close them off. After splintering his soul beyond easy repair he had grown even more detached.

The process of making a horcrux required murder. The process of absorbing them required remorse for said murder. It was a hard concept for someone who was void of all emotion. After stumbling across more information about a Horcrux in Salazar Slytherin's personal library he realized how truly doomed he would be.

While a Horcrux would prevent his soul from being destroyed and hence keep him from dying it also had great cost. When he split his soul the first time it hadn't just taken a fraction it had taken an entire half of his whole soul. Each time there was one made his soul split in two. So the first time he was left with half of a soul which put half of it in the diary. The second was in the Gaunt ring leaving it with twenty-five percent of his soul. His ancestors locket gained another roughly twelve percent. Ravenclaws Diadem at number four had gained only a mere six-percent of his soul. The final Inanimate object of Hufflepuff's cup was given another three percent. Nagini coming to be the last he had made knowingly had taken another one and a half percent which left him with only one and a half percent to his own body.

The process had left him immensely unstable and had probably caused the majority of his sanity to crumble. This had left him unable to properly process his thoughts as he had been able to in his youth. Hunting down the Potters had been an insane idea but in his confused rage he hadn't noticed that. It wasn't until after he had absorbed back the majority of his soul during his exile that he had begun to realize how insane he had really become. When he had attacked Harry it had been a mix of the magic from their creature inheritance and his lack of soul that had caused his soul to be cast from his body. With his remaining partially over one percent he had passed just barely point seventy-five percent on to Potter.

When Potter had destroyed the diary the half that had been stored inside came to merge with him in Albania where he had hidden once again after losing Quirrell as a host. The reclaiming of that portion of his soul had caused him to seriously rethink most of his later plans. After deciding to reclaim the majority of his Horcruxes he had become much clearer and his ability to think had become less clouded by rage. His ability to control his own creature side had become much clearer as well.

This had led him to the discovery that Potter was a Horcrux. Basing his absorption on the percentages he had discovered he decided to leave Potter and Nagini and absorbed the rest of his roughly ninety-eight percent. The regained control of his creature blood had been a large help factor on his returning rise to power. His followers had realized that he was in fact the Heir of Slytherin and controlled an ability that was lost to old families. Creature blood was in many of the pure blood lines. The reason they refused to intermingled with muggles was mainly due to the fact that they tended to freak out and the blood usually either became very diluted or immensely powerful. While in some cases the magic level was higher the creature blood was next to nothing. Or they couldn't handle the creature and lost control and were stuck in complete creature form.

The latter risk had happened far more often and had resulted in a loss of magical blood when they spent the rest of their lives in a creature form unable to revert back to their human side. This usually happened in cases where they were the result of squibs who had gone into the muggle world and married and reproduced with muggles. Without guidance from the ancestors who controlled the gift it had resulted in offspring in strictly animal form which had caused major depletion of the magical bloodlines. The sad shame was that Pureblood families had deduced those ideals of their ancestors into a ban on interbreeding with muggles based on blood superiority.

Blood superiority had come about some time between Salazar Slytherin and his generation. He couldn't quite pinpoint when exactly the belief had become so widespread. However the belief had caused the pureblood ideas to become huge in the magical community and lead to the state of things at his rise to power. While it was not his desire to completely eradicate muggles he did have the belief that they needed to separate from them and have protections in place for the Muggleborns.

Old bloodlines had been forced over the years to change their traditions and their beliefs to make muggleborns more accepting of the magical world. The idea that new blood would come in and force them to change was not a good tradition. The unhappy pure blood elite had grown tired of having to change and had since begun to look down on the Muggleborn class.

The muggleborns were however necessary. They brought in fresh blood to the families that would prevent damage from interbreeding. The Black family had inherited the Black Madness as it had become to be called. A genetic form of insanity that resulted from interbreeding. The Pure lines that were left were producing generationally weaker and weaker offspring until the addition of new fresh blood would provide an increase of power. This was why in most cases with the families that had blood traitors their offspring would be significantly stronger than a cousin from the same line that had instead interbred with another Pure line.

The magical community needed to be open to allowing muggleborns in and accepting them into their families in forms that would allow magic to thrive and not become diluted. They needed to become stronger and not be weakened by the diseases and impurities such as the Black Madness or like the Gaunts becoming little more than drunk muggles who could produce the magic of a child,

He had set out to change these things in his youth but had quickly become blinded and lost his way as he had risen in power and lost more and more of his sanity. Thankfully with Potter having aided in the return of his sanity he was once again thinking clearly and would need to come up with a plan to dodge the old meddling fool and help save the magical community. And he would need Potter by his side to do it.

Nagini was right. He would have to tell the boy the truth. He suspected Dumbledore knew and had attempted to plan a way to destroy both of them and continue with his ruling of the magical world. Pulling Harry to his side may not only save his life but the boy's life as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok. Dont mind me im just being slow on my updates. im sorry! also, ive decided on another pairing. we are going to have ron with idk who yet. and then Hermione with Blaise. i think ive got ginny planned with theodore nott. possibly draco and somebody but nothing set there.

* * *

Healer Thompson was making his rounds and smiled as he entered the room of their resident celebrity. The smile quickly faded to one of shock when instead of a rather large creature he met the very human form of the boy-who-lived.

"Mister Potter! Isn't this a lovely surprise! I'll go collect the rest of your team!"

Hardy smiled softly to himself as the man left the room. As happy as he was to have achieved a full transformation he felt rather worn out. After the many hours spent practicing with Tom he had managed to get it down enough times that the other thought it was time to try it in physical form. He had been right but Harry was still surprised. Tom had laughed of course and Harry had understood the pure genius of the man was a very good teacher.

The door to his room opened again to admit his small team of healers he had been being observed by. Healer Greengrass was the top man in his field and had worked to gather any information he could on Harry's health and well-being. Harry didn't know that the man was working for the dark lord and even before his slow alliance with Tom had started he had begun to trust the man and accept his help.

"Harry! Look at you! You're right as rain!" The man offered with a jovial smile.

"I am indeed impressed with how you accomplished such a transformation Mister Potter." Another healer, Valery McKinnon chimed in.

"Now Valery, give the boy some credit here. He went through a terribly traumatizing ordeal. It is only natural that a wizard of his caliber would be able to gain an understanding of such a feat so soon. I'm sure he had plenty of help."

As if catching his meaning the witch let her tight smile to relax slightly. Harry glances between the two of them also seeming to catch their meaning. He very quickly understood that his team of healers was most definitely on the dark side of the war. There was no other way they would have so easily referenced the dark lord as his help otherwise. He smiled softly and nodded his head to the witch.

"We just need to run some more tests on you to make sure everything is ok. If all seems normal you should be allowed to be released into your guardians care by this evening."

The regal man began to wave his wand in the intricate ways and casting spells that Harry had grown accustomed to in his stay. He watched as the lights returned from the spell and different places on his body lit up. The healers would jot down notes and chatter quietly amongst themselves. Finally the testing was done.

"Well Harry. It would seem all is in order. I ran a few extra tests to see if they would turn up anything valuable for us to know. Now it does appear that everything is back to normal. However, your canine teeth appear to be sharper, there seems to be a pouch of venom in your jawline and also in your wrists and ankles. I would assume that they are for use in this form so please do be aware of such. I am certain the books that your godfather provided you with will be very informative on blending your two forms. As you know this is all under oath and cannot leave this room by the people herein unless you tell another. We are bound to secrecy."

"Thank you Healer Greengrass. I do appreciate it. I do think those books will help. How long until my guardian arrives?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore is already here and in the waiting area. If you are ready to leave I would be honored to escort you."

Harry smiled at the man and grabbed his bag of belongings. He had asked Tom for spells to protect his things from invasion in case the old coot tried anything. While he wasn't yet certain he was on Tom's side, he did realize there were things in play with Dumbledore that he didn't quite understand.

Healer Greengrass led him out into the hall. The corridor was painted in soft white with cream and peach flowers with the names of families who had donated to the building of the ward. He could hear voices as they made their way to the waiting area at the middle of the corridor by the healers desk. As they turned into the small area Harry struggled to keep his smile from faltering. Ron and Hermione were not there as he had hoped. The headmaster and his head of house stood talking quietly to themselves but turned when Harry walked into the small area.

"Harry my boy! Good to see you up and moving again!" The old man said with his twinkling eyes. His head of house smiled and rushed forward to hug him tightly.

Harry smiled and returned her hug while smiling back at the Headmaster.

"It's good to see you too Professor. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever leave this place." He laughed with his goofy smile in place.

"Yes,, I am sure it must have been dreadfully slow for you." Minerva said with a said edge to her voice.

"Well come my boy. There are many of your friends that are waiting to see you."

He held out his arm and Harry walked over to him. He reached for his arm and felt the tug of apparition. When the squeezes through a tube feeling vanished he opened his eyes. They were standing just outside of Headquarters. The houses surrounding were all quiet and the usual one or two stragglers walking the road wandered by without noticing them.

The headmaster started towards the door and Harry followed him. Just before they reached the door the elder man paused.

"Your friends don't know the full details. Those of us that do know will not share the details with anyone else. We agreed not to speak about the subject unless it was brought up by you. I am truly sorry my boy. Please forgive an old man for not listening to you."

Harry paused to quell down his rising anger. He had asked for years to not be sent back to the Dursley's. For years the man before him had insisted on his return to the living hell of his relatives. He plastered a false smile on his face before glancing back at the man. He was careful to avoid his eye.

"It's alright sir. You couldn't have known they would ever stoop to what they did. Could we just go inside? I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about it."

"Of course dear boy. I'm sure your ready to spend time with your friends."

With that the pair entered the building before them. Once the door shut behind them the portrait of Walberga Black began to shout. The door to the kitchen opened and the occupants from inside ran into the foyer to greet Harry. He head Sirius shout at the portrait of his mother and the curtains over her closed. Hardy smiled as he found himself being hugged tightly by his friends.

"Harry mate! We were so worried about you! Why didn't you write to us?"

"Sorry Ron, I guess I got distracted."

"Oh Harry I bet it was just awful to be there that long! You must be so happy to be out! Mrs. Weasley's made supper."

The Weasley Matriarch chose that exact moment to step into the room. Everyone began to make their way back into the kitchen. They took their seats around the table and chatter began to pick up as they began to fill their plates. The discussion floated from quidditch to various summer trips before finally settling on the upcoming school year.

"Have you found a new defense professor yet Albus?"

"Yes Molly. It would seem that I found one rather fortunately in the leaky cauldron just the day before yesterday."

"I'll bet he's going to be out to get you mate." Ron whispered to Harry with a laugh.

"So it will be just another year then right Ron?" Harry laughed back.

"Do you think they'll be a good teacher Headmaster?"

"Yes Miss Granger. It seems he will be a very good teacher. You'll have to wait until your first lessons to decide your own opinions. He seemed very well versed in the subject."

"Harry do you have all of the things you need for school?" Molly asked him.

"No. I thought I would get it when we all go together."

The chatter stopped. Everyone turned to look at Harry with confusion.

"What?" He asked cautiously.

"Harry. Today is August 30th. You've only got tomorrow to get your things." Hermione said calmly.

"Today is what? Already? How long was I in the blasted hospital?"

"You were admitted July 29th. You got out on today, August 30th. You were there for a month pup." Sirius chimed in.

"A month. An entire month. You're joking."

"I'm afraid they're not joking my boy. We must arrange for you to go and collect your school things tomorrow." Headmaster Dumbledore answered him.

"I'll take him."

"You can't Sirius. You're still a wanted criminal. I'll take him."

"That's settled then. Remus, you'll take Harry and collect his things. Tonks and Mad-eye will shadow you to make sure everything goes according to plan."

The rest of the meal went peacefully. After desert the six teenagers were dismissed to their rooms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Ron's room.

"Harry do you want to talk about what happened? They told us that you were beaten up by some friends of your cousins. What really happened?" Hermione prodded gently.

"Hermione, I don't want to talk about it right now. Can we maybe do this later. I need to think."

"Ok Harry. We can talk later. I'm glad your back."

Hermione hugged him before leaving the room. He sighed and dropped to sit on his bed. He was angry and frustrated. During the dinner he had felt Dumbledore try to enter his mind a few times. He was able to counter with just giving the feelings on top before glancing away. He was sure the old fool was attempting to find out why he had been in the hospital for so long.

Ron gave him a smile before climbing into his own bed. Harry groaned and rolled over onto his side. He hated that Tom was right. The man was a genius though so it was not a surprise that he was right. Tom had told him about Dumbledore had manipulated him when he was younger. Harry was only the next pawn in whatever the old coots plan was.

The darkness in the room drug on for a moment before Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. A dark shadow filled the room before him before he suddenly found himself gazing into ruby red eyes. Only a well placed hand against his mouth prevented him from screaming and jumping directly out of the bed. Ron's snoring filled the room as the form before him became clearer.

"How did you get in here?!" He hissed at the obviously pleased man before him.

"The wards cannot keep me out until the current master of the house declares that I am unwelcome. And as the previous master declared that I would always be welcome, I don't see that becoming an issue."

"Yes, but how did you get in here Tom? This is the headquarters for the Order of the Flaming Flamingo for crying out loud."

"Careful Harry. You don't want to wake your friend. Or alert the Chickens of my arrival in their safe house."

"Fine. But what are you doing here?"

"I simply wished to see you, now that I could outside of our mindscapes. Did you not wish to see me?" Tom mock pouted.

"That's creepy. Please don't pout. It doesn't suit you. Of course I wanted to see my new ally. I'm guessing you're here because you wanted to test some of your theories?"

"But of course dear boy." The older man smirked with his best Dumbledore impression.

"Ok. Shhh. What did you want to try first?"

"Try to summon strictly your claws like we practiced. But I want you to imagine your venom is working through your claws."

As expected of him, Harry summoned his claws and allows his poison to bead up on the tips. His claws had a slight glow to them as they poison flowed into them. Tom smiled and held a vial to the edges to collect some of the liquid. Harry carefully summoned his fangs next and allowed Tom to gather some of his venom.

"Is that enough?" He asked softly.

"For now. I'll go. I'll pass along the results that I find. Also, your books that you sent to me, do you wish for them back?"

"No. Maybe you can study them and tell me if you find anything further."

"Of course I will. You want me to because it takes me half the time it takes you." Tom smiled at him again

"You have no idea how unnerving it is to see the dark lord smiling at you."

"No I suppose not. Now behave my little lion. Don't choke."

With that the man disinterested into shadow again. Hardy smiled softly to himself. This dark lord was definitely something he could get used to. The man was brilliant. He had an air of confidence around him that didn't reek of arrogance as the man could clearly back up anything with the mountains of knowledge at his disposal. The matter that they were on opposite sides of the war was quickly becoming a moot point. Along with the fact that the man had been responsible for the murder of his parents. In their many discussions the man had never apologized directly for their murder. He had explained the reasons why and said he was sorry that Harry had to grow up without parents. That was probably as close as he would ever get to an apology.

He knew the man was dangerous. But there was an air about him that was drawing him in. He had no idea if it was because the man had actually treated him like he was important enough to make his own choices or if it was the man himself. His magic was intoxicating. A rich dark magic that costed everything like a blanket. It was stifling but erotic at the same time. Harry groaned as he felt himself becoming aroused thinking about the dark lord.

"Um. Harry?"

"Shit. Yeah Ron?"

"Do you wanna maybe tel me why the bloody dark lord was in our bedroom? And in your bed?" The red-headed teen asked softly.

* * *

Hows that for a lovely little cliffhanger? im going to be starting on the next chapter right away. yall put up your pitchforks. i know Dark Lord is acting a bit OOC. But i like a rational and reasonable but still powerful guy. So dont kill me. lets see where this goes. im struggling a bit with writers block. they have us writing essays for college so we can get credit and its killing my creative writing right now.


	14. Chapter 14

This is kind of a bland chapter to give you a feel for the golden trio here.

* * *

Harry junked our of the bed with his wand aimed at his best friend of nearly five years. Ron merely stared back at him with an expectant expression. They stared at each other with neither one moving for a long moment before Harry groaned and threw himself on his bed with a frustrated groan.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Ron. I know."

"What's going on?"

"I…we…Ron."

"What is going on? We who? What happened? Why is the bloody dark lord in our bedroom?" Ron whispered harshly.

"Sshhh. Keep your voice down. This isn't how I wanted to talk about this. Let me go get Hermione and I'll explain it one time instead of two different times. Then if you want to out me to the old fool I can make a plan."

Ron stared as Harry threw his cloak around himself and disappeared out the door. He certainly hadn't expected to see what he had seen when he woke up. He thought Harry was having another nightmare. Not that the usual cause of said nightmares was in his bed and having a seemingly normal conversation as if they were friends.

The door opened softly and closed again. Harry and a very sleepy looking Hermione stood just inside the door. Harry gestured for Hermione to take a seat and he himself began to pace the floor before the other two.

"Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

"I wasn't wanting to tell you. I'm fairly sure you're going to run right to Dumbledore and tel him I've lost my mind."

"Harry. We wouldn't do that. What's going on?"

"Hermione. The bloody dark lord was in headquarters. In our bedroom. In Harry's bed. Talking to Harry. Like they were not arch enemies." Tom answered shakily.

"Oh my. Harry James Potter! Explain yourself!" She snapped at the raven haired teen.

"You can't run to Dumbledore."

At their nod Harry quickly cast silencing wards around them and a secrecy ward. He rubbed his hand over his face and sat on the edge of his own bed. He sat his wand beside him and looked back up at his friends.

"Over the summer with what happened I somehow managed to send myself into my own mindscape to escape from what was going on. My connection with Voldemort is there. He had found some information about my family. He found out that my mum wasn't a muggleborn. Her grandmother was a squib. Now in pureblood families the squibs were either sent away or they were killed. Thankfully they just sent my great-grandmother away. She left to the muggle world. She grew up there with a woman who raised her like her own. Her son was by all indicators a muggle. She told him stories of the magical world and her son thought they were just that, stories. He passed the stories down to his daughters and his wife. So imagine their surprise when one of their daughters is able to perform some of the skills that his mother had spoke of."

"Lily wasn't a muggleborn because she was descended from a wizarding line. What line was it Harry? That's great!"

"I knew you'd say that. Also the goblins can do ancestry tests to see if you're a descendant from any magical family. You can go with me when I go by tomorrow and we can have your test done if you'd like. Well because of the bloodline, when mum went to Greengotts they told her about the test. She took it and they found out that she was the last living descendant from the Gryffindor line. She got to go into the vaults. She talked to the portraits. They told her to take the books on our family and that's where she learned about the family curse as they call it. Tom somehow managed to get all of this information because Salazar Slytherin knee and wrote it down for his descendants."

"They have creature blood. Pureblood families keep it secret. It used to be used as a battle strength during wars and then it became something to be kept a secret because families wanted to marry just because of those traits. When blood supremacy started to get big it was considered a shame of the house to have that. But most Pureblood families still have some traits from their ancestors that had the creature blood."

"How did you know that Ron?"

"I'm not stupid Mione. I am a Pureblood. I know things about Pureblood families."

"Ron you know that's not what I mean. I know you're intelligent." She patted his arm softly before looking back at Harry.

"Well Mate that doesn't explain Voldemort. Or why you're calling him Tom."

"His real name is Tom Riddle remember? When I retreated into my mind he somehow knew. He used our connection to come to me. We talked. He said he knew what it was like. He grew up in a muggle orphanage. He was treated like I was but I think worse. And Dumbledore never tried to help him and was biased against him from the start. Because he was Slytherin's Heir. Dumbledore thought he was evil because he said he could speak to snakes. The creature blood in both of our lines is strong with us. Stronger than it has been with several past generations probably because of our magical level is what he guessed. I didn't know how to control it but he did. He offered to teach me."

"What did he want in return?" Hermione asked sharply.

"He wanted me to learn about his views from himself. He taught me his views on muggles and with the war and a lot of their beliefs aren't so different from my own. Dumbledore has lied about a lot of things. They don't want to annihilate muggles. They want to protect magical children from muggles. They want us to be separate so that we are safe from muggles. They don't want blood supremacy. They know we need to bring in new blood to keep the lines strong. They want equality for creatures. Tom isn't such a bad guy. He just demands total loyalty and respect. He's not afraid to kill for what he wants."

"Harry. He's a monster. He killed your parents."

"On a prophecy that was made up by an old fool who was so power hungry that he turned on his own partner to be viewed as the greatest wizard of our time. Hermione. The prophecy was fake. They never needed to die. Tom didn't want to kill them. He asked them to step aside repeatedly. He told my dad to stand down and he wouldn't. He kept firing deadly curses and Tom had enough and just stunned him. He told my mum to step aside. I hear that whenever dementors are close to us. She didn't. He stunned her. He never killed her. He knew when he cast the killing curse at her or me that it wouldn't work. There's something in our bloodlines that make us immune to them. We have a nearly immortal lifespan because of it. He never killed my mum. He didn't cast the killing curse at my dad. He blew the house apart and when he tried to touch me the old magic that mum had called on caused him to be thrown from his body. He never killed my parents Mione. Somebody else did and blamed him."

"That's not possible. Why would he do that?"

"He didn't know the prophecy was fake then. He tried to come and see what it was that was supposedly powerful about me. He didn't want to kill me. That goes against everything the Dark Order does. We talked and we started to learn that we aren't so different. And he's bloody brilliant. You'd have to talk to him to understand. I think I finally found where I stand in the war. I don't want to fight against you. I'd like for you to come with me."

"Oh harry. Of course we will go with you. You know we are with you. What else are friends for."

"Harry, my dad has wanted to go dark for a long time. They just haven't found out how because of the whole feud with Malfoy."

"What's with that anyway?"

"Back in the 1800, I think, Cassandra Weasley was supposed to marry Alcyoneus Malfoy. She didn't. She fell in love with a muggle man and ran off to marry him. The Malfoy family felt cheated and so they declared a blood feud with the Weasley family. The only thing that could settle the feud was for a Weasley to marry into the Malfoy family."

"Now that's clever. There's no way to settle the feud because of the feud. Neither family would ever marry the other."

"And that's why we still have a feud "

"That's insane. I'll talk to Tom to talk to Lucius. I also want to approach Draco. Maybe he will be willing to accept a friendship."

"This is really happening. You really chose to side with the Dark." Hermione voiced softly

"Mione…there's something going on with the light side. They've lied to us all. There's secrets going on that I don't even know about. Tom doesn't know the extent either. It started back when Grindlewald was in power."

"Grindlewald and Dumbledore?"

"Yes Ron, they both worked together until Dumbledore'a sister got killed. After that Dumbledore turned against Grindlewald. But he didn't kill him. He took his wand and locked him up in that prison he made."

"Numrengaurd." Hermione answered quickly.

"Yes thanks Mione. But at that point Dumbles had something going on. He made himself look powerful when he turned on Grindlewald. Now next to Tom he's one of the most powerful wizards out there. If he had some plan he's in a good position with the people to do it. We just don't know what it is."

"I think we can use this school year to find out. But we will need to be careful. They can't know that we've changed sides in the war. I'll start researching into anything between Grindlewald and Dumbledore. Maybe we can use your new friend to help us research and learn how to keep our true plans hidden."

"I'll make sure to get in touch."

The smile that graced Harry's face told Hermione all she needed to know. She looked at Ron knowingly. That look was the same look Harry had gotten about Ginny and then started to get about Cho last year. They would have their work cut out for them for sure.


	15. Chapter 15

Alright. Bigish chapter. tom gets to steal some time with Harry at the Orders expense.

i still dont own Harry Potter and im not making any money.

* * *

Harry groaned as the sunlight shined through the window at him. They would be heading into Diagon Alley just after breakfast. He pushed himself out of bed and made his way to his trunk. After finding his clothes he padded into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. In the mirror he looked at his reflection. Tom had said that he could detect glamours but couldn't break through them without being in person with him. The man hadn't deemed last night a good opportunity. It made Harry wonder, what exactly was Dumbledore hiding that needed glamours of another person. What else was a deep secret inside the order.

He ran his fingers through his hair and stepped into the shower. The warm water ran down his back and he smiled at the blissful feeling. He felt the connection with the dark lord and sighed when he felt the door remain shut. The man on the other end must be focusing on something. He decided to finish his shower and eat breakfast before trying to talk to the man again.

* * *

Tom Riddle was not a patient person. He demanded total respect and commanded with an iron first. He wasn't quite so strict with his original Knights. But the younger generations had zero sense and respect. He sat and drummed his fingers on his throne. He had summoned his inner circle and thus far it had been about five minutes and none of them had shown up.

As if on cue a rather uncomposed Lucius popped into the room. The Malfoy patriarch bowed before him before stepping into a position for a regular meeting. Tom used the opportunity to observe his right hand man. He looked very similar to his father. The man had been a teenager when he had joined him. He had groomed his son to follow in his footsteps. The Malfoy Heir however was nothing like his father. The boy was arrogant, viewed himself as superior, and very prissy. While he couldn't fault the boy if he was gay, the arrogance and superiority complex was annoying.

"Lucius. Tell me. Do you remember before I was temporarily vanquished how our meetings went?"

"Yes Milord."

"Would you desire to see our meetings conducted in such form again?"

"I—Milord?" The blonde asked in confusion.

"I've decided that our meetings have become too formal. I would like to gain my elite back into rightful positions they should hold in my order. Those of dignity. You've worked your way up the ranks and deserve a seat at my table."

He summoned the table that had once sat in the middle of the meetings for his inner circle. He walked towards the head and took his seat. He gestured for Lucius to do the same and they sat as the others made their way in and to their seats.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you all here."

The nods and curious expressions met his ruby gaze. The dark haired man looked at them all before reaching into his inner pocket of his robes.

"It's been nearly twenty years since we could meet and discuss plans and I actually listened to your advice and suggestion. In my ruling I lost my own intentions and I've become too aloft for my liking. I'd like to get back to how we once were. I won't crucio you here in these meetings for voicing your own opinions. I won't kill you for failure. I offer you this because you worked hard to gain my trust. You've proven your loyalty. As such I offer you places of prestige within my rank. From here on you will be my elite. You are my eyes and my ears. You will use your positions in the ministry and society to aid our cause. And in return I shall offer you the wizarding world at our feet. We will build our ranks and restore the magical world to its former glory."

"Yes Milord." Echoed around the room.

Shocked faces and mildly hidden curiosity met the crimson eyes of their leader. He smirked at them and laid out the parchment that he had within his pockets.

"You'll be happy to learn that I have managed to gain an alliance with the Potter boy. We have begun to research his unique abilities I've started looking into the boys political powers. He has mentioned that he knows nothing about his future lordship nor his seats in the Wizengamot."

"My lord. If I am correct, I believe he is also the heir to the Black family."

"WHAT?!" Bellatrix shouted outraged

"Bella. Hold your tongue. Lucius, continue."

"Well his godfather is Sirius Black. The man is an escapee from Azkaban. He cannot hold the seats himself. He would need an heir. It would fall to the next blood relative unless he left an heir. I wouldn't doubt that he left the boy as an heir."

"That brat has no right." Bellatrix spat angrily.

"That brat, has every right, he has Black blood just as you do Bella." Rabastan responded.

"His mother was that filthy mud blood. Mud bloods and blood traitors will never lead the Black House."

"Bella. Hold your tongue."

"Of course my lord." She simpered and cast angry eyes at her husbands twin.

"If that is indeed the case. He holds the seats to the Potters, the Peverells, the Griffyndor, and the Black seats."

"You see why the boy is a very powerful political ally? His magical powers can still be improved. He can learn all that I can teach and he will still never rival me. What I can use and do value beyond his magical power is the power moves the boy can make for me in the political world. I left school, I made a name for myself as a feared dark lord, I became an enemy of the ministry until this war is over. Potter is a scion if the light. He is a dark creature and that remains unknown to the light side. He holds potential in a way that I cannot influence. In the eyes of the public, he can influence laws we need passed, he can vote for things that I cannot but I desire to bring. The boy can push for things the dark order desires right under the noses of the lawmakers and others will follow his vote simply because he is the Boy-Who-Lived."

"You mean to use the boy to accomplish your goals master?" Bella asked with her crazed eyes staring at him in adoration.

"Yes. Among other things that you will not yet know."

Bellatrix pouted at being told she wouldn't know all of his plans. She nodded and remained quiet none the less. Her master was powerful and intelligent. She knew better than to doubt his plans.

Beside her Rudolphus glanced across the table to his twin. The younger Lestrange's expression had become dark and his Pureblood mask was unreadable. He knew well what his brother was thinking. He knew his wife had ambitions beyond what she should. The woman had betrayed their wedding vows many times. Their marriage wasn't one of love but of convenience. His parents had demanded the alignment with the Black house. They weren't aware that Bellatrix had suffered to the extent she suffered with the Black Madness at the time and when they realized it had been too late. His brother felt they had been cheated because the woman was not loyal to him. He didn't mind it so much after the years. He knew he wouldn't receive the heir he was promised. That alone should have nullified their marriage but they would need a Lord Black to dissolve it. He knew Rabastan was thinking of ways to convince him and the boy to agree to it. And it saddened him at the same time as it enticed him. Bella never would love him like she loved their lord but he did care for her regardless.

Rabastan's scowl deepened before shaking the look off and returning his gaze back to their leader. The man was fearless and strong. As he gazed at him he realized what the man would request of the boy when the time came. He just wondered if the boy would be able to fit the mold that would undoubtedly be expected of him.

"Now. I have new tasks for you. Bella, you along with Avery and Dolohov will continue with your attacks on small muggle towns. Lucius, you will carry on with your work in the ministry to persuade Fudge to see our way. Yaxley, Hayes, you will continue your work inside the ministry in your respective departments as previously ordered. Severus, you will keep your eye on the boy and continue with your work with the order. The rest of you will begin trying to gather new recruits and continue negotiations with others to bring more into our fold."

With the final words to his followers the red-eyed man stood and stalked from the room with his dark robes billowing imposingly behind him. He was expecting Potter to contact him soon enough. The boy had informed him that they would be sending him to Diagon Alley today to collect his supplies. He had no doubt that he would be able to slip into the alley for the boy to accompany him for long enough to remove the glamours and blocks he had found on the boy.

He arrived at the door to his rooms and entered to find Nagini basking in the sunlight that was streaming in through the large bay window. He saw her flick her tongue out once before he walked to his closet. Inside the large closet he pulled out a forest green robe with silver lining. He knew that the only ones who would recognize him would be Albus and the youngest Weasley girl. He didn't think that either of those two would accompany the boy so he merely adjusted his eye color from the red to their once blue hue.

He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled softly to himself. He did admit that he was very good looking. He doubted that the boy would fail to recognize him. He also doubted the boy would be fully able to resist his charms. Especially looking as he did now. He ran a hand through his hair before waving his hand and combing through his hair and styling it.

The image in the mirror made him pause momentarily. While he knew he was handsome and charming he hadn't bothered to pull out his entire youthful appearance in a long time. He had elegant high cheekbones, a strong jaw, and beautifully sculpted lips. His blue eyes were of a deep sapphire that stood out sharply against his porcelain skin and ebony locks. Lips of ruby red stood out against his pale ivory skin. He smiled again at his reflection. Harry would melt in his hands, it was a matter of time.

* * *

Harry stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. He threw on his clothes and made his way down into the kitchen. Everyone was gathered around eating so he took a plate and began to eat.

"Harry do you mind if I come along with you to Diagon today?" Hermione asked from across the table.

"Of course Mione. I don't mind. As long as Remus doesn't."

"You're welcome to come Hermione. Mad eye had to cancel, something happened this morning at the ministry. It'll be just me and Tonks."

"And me." Sirius cut in.

"Padfoot. You can't come." Remus groaned tiredly.

"Oh come on Moony. I'll come as Padfoot. No one will suspect a thing."

"If you get caught we won't be able to protect you Sirius."

"Remus. Please. I can help if anything goes wrong."

"Fine. But if you're caught it's on you. You can't blame me."

Remus tiredly looked at his long time best friend. He wouldn't want to lose him. But he knew he wanted to be out with Harry. He sighed in resignation. Their best option was to let Sirius tag along. He was right he could protect Harry if anything did happen.

"When are we leaving?"

"After you finish your food."

"Well then let's go!"

Harry stood up and made his way to gather his things he needed before going. They all met back in the parlor with the floo connection.

"Now Harry, you've got your list. Sirius will be at your side as Padfoot and Tonks and I will be observing you. You're going to get your things and any errands you need while we are here. Hermione you will be able to do whatever you need as well. Try to stay together so we can keep an eye on you both."

Sirius shifted into his animagus form and yipped at Harry. Harry smiled and stepped into the floo. He threw his handful of floo powder and shouted out his destination.

"The Leaky Cauldron, London."

He stepped out of the green flames into the dimly lit bar. The barkeep Tom smiled at him and he waved at him as he headed into the back alley. Sirius padded along beside him and they stopped before the brick wall that was the entrance into Diagon Alley.

Hermione and Remus appeared behind them in the dirty alley. Hermione came to stand beside him and they tapped the bricks to gain entry into the alley. People bustled about and barely spared them a glance. They managed to pass into the bank with little attention coming to them.

"Ah mister Potter. We have been waiting to see you. May your gold ever flow."

"Hello, Griphook. May your enemies tremble before you. This is my friend Hermione Granger. She was hoping that we could arrange for a ancestry test. The cost coming from my vault of course."

"We will see to it. Right this way miss Granger, Sharpfang will take you to a private room. Mister Potter, if you will follow me."

The goblin lead him into a room at the back of the bank. Inside the room was a small table with two chairs. The room was similar to the rest of the bank. The golden metal fixtures along the room reflected the light across the room.

"Please sit. We have much to discuss."

"Ok."

They both took their seats at the table. A variety of folders materialized before them. At the top of the stack sat the red and black folder with the Potter crest, beneath it was a black folder with silver trim, a thick red and gold folder, and finally black folder with white trim.

"We will start with the Potter account. This is a list of all your properties and your account inventory. This is your paperwork for your lordship. If you would place a drop of blood on this line and sign."

Harry briefly glanced at the papers before him. He had no idea he had that many vaults. There was his personal trust vault, the main Potter vault, the library vault, and then the relic vault. He read through the list of investments and the vault history and looked back at the goblin before him.

"Who authorized these transactions on my account?"

"You did."

"I couldn't have. I didn't even know I had more than my trust vault."

"Albus Dumbledore brought this signed document with your approval naming him eligible to manage the account. If you did not authorize this transaction, I can start the process of an investigation to see what else has been done without your knowledge."

"Do it. But keep quiet about it. I don't want to proceed with a prosecution until later on."

Harry picked up the small dagger and pricked his finger. He allowed a small droplet of blood to fall of the parchment and drug the quill through it to sign his name along the lordship paper. A small box appeared before him and Griphook opened the box.

"This is your Potter Lordship ring. Place it on your finger starting at the left side pinky. The other rings we proceed in order to ensure they will accept you."

"Uh ok." Harry said as he placed the ring on his pinky.

The other three boxes appeared before him. The goblin gestured for him to start with the Black box first. Harry slipped it onto his finger, it flowed briefly black before settling again with a slight hum of magic. He continued with the Gryffindor and the Peverell rings. They all accepted and he signed the paperwork that came with them.

"Now that that is settled Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Peverell, if you would like we can set you up with an investing advisor before we continue to view your vaults."

"Actually I'd like for you to be the account manager of all of my accounts."

"Of course I can manage that for you. Now would you like to see your vaults?"

"Yes I think that is a good idea. Also is there an easier way to withdraw money other than coming directly to the bank?"

"Yes of course, you can set up a card for each of your vaults. It works similar to a muggle credit card. We have one for multiple vault owners that you can tap with your wand to change the vault that funds are coming from. The card will change colors based on which vault you draw from."

"That sounds great. I'd like that."

Griphook nodded and they made their way to the carts to ride down into the vaults. After visiting the first two Harry swallowed hard as they stopped outside the Gryffindor vault. The goblin raked his finger down the door and the vaults many locks began to click. The door swung open and Harry gasped as he came face to face with a rather large golden Griffin.

"Hello. You must be the new Lord of the house of Gryffindor."

"I am. My name is Harry. What's yours?"

"I do not have a name. I am the guardian of the treasures of the Gryffindor vault." The griffin spoke mightily.

"May I enter the vault? I want to see the contents."

"Of course you may."

The Griffin stepped aside and allowed Harry to pass through the door. Harry gazed around the room and his eyes fell on the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. The man was watching him through his piercing green eyes. He had a long beard and was dressed in beautiful red and gold robes. His hair was a vibrant auburn and his beard was the same but with lines of silver throughout.

"Who are you?" The portrait asked gruffly.

"My name is Harry. Harry Potter."

"How did you come from my line? You look like Salazar's descendants."

"I...from my mother. How do you know what Voldemort looks like?"

"I have more than one portrait boy. I have met the one they call Voldemort. You beat a resemblance to him. I won't allow you to remove anything from this vault if you support him."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"The boy is pure evil. He's Salazar's descendent. They want to destroy all Muggleborns and Muggles."

"That's not true. Tom isn't evil."

"Tom?" The wizard asked taken aback.

"Yes Tom. His name is Tom Riddle. He's not evil. He's just dedicated. He wants to protect us from the Muggles."

"You call him by his first name. Perhaps there is some hope yet."

"What?"

"I will not speak further on the matter. You will learn."

Harry shrugged and looked around the room again. A bookshelf sat along the wall beside the portrait. On the lower shelf there say a rolled up tapestry. He would bet it was the Gryffindor tree just like the wall at Grimmauld Place that he had seen. He left it alone and took a few books from the shelves. He shrunk them down and placed them in his bag. He turned and cast a last look around the room before departing. He missed the calculating look shot at him from the portrait of Godric as he left the room.

He met Hermione back in the main lobby after stopping to view the Peverell vault. The young witch didn't look exactly happy. Harry looked at her with the question on the tip of his tongue. He looked at him and pulled a folded piece of paper from her robe pocket. She handed it to him and looked at him expectantly. He unfolded the paper and looked down at it. At the bottom of the page it showed her. He looked at the small tree on the paper but wasn't sure what he was looking for.

"What is it Mione?"

"My fathers side. Look at his mother."

Harry glanced back down at the paper and back at Hermione in puzzlement.

"Medusa?"

"Medusa was the youngest daughter of Balaurius and Desdemonia Malfoy. They were dark wizards that worked on the light side."

"You're not a muggleborn Hermione. Your grandmother was a Pureblood."

"I'm a Malfoy! I'd rather be a muggleborn."

"Hermione it's not that bad. It could be worse."

"How!?"

"The Malfoys aren't evil. Draco is just spoiled and his father was raised by his father who believed in nothing beyond blood superiority."

"I don't know Harry."

"Hermione. Write to Lucius and Narcissa. Malfoys value family above all things. Maybe they can explain everything. You'd be Lucius' second cousin. Send them a copy of this. Let them reply."

Hermione shook her head and folded the paper back up. She would do like Harry suggested. She doubted that it would change anything. The Malfoys hated anything Muggle. And she was three quarter muggle.

She and Harry walked in peaceful silence to get the rest of the things on Harry's list. Sirius padded along beside them. Harry glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of Remus and Tonks looking at something in a shop window behind them.

He leaned towards Hermione and they headed into the bookshop. Inside Flourish and Blotts there were a few people still gathering supplies for the upcoming year. There were a few others that he could tel were just shopping and browsing. Suddenly a figure caught his attention. His jaw dropped and he stood still in place.

"Uh Hermione. I've found a friend of mine from the muggle world. I was thinking of inviting him to lunch."

"That sounds great Harry. Let me just finish my shopping."

Harry looked back but the man had disappeared around a corner. He glanced down at Sirius and quickly cast and confundus charm on the animagus. He shot out around the corner quickly and out into the street. He dodged through people following the green robes he had spotted in the bookshop.

A quick glance over his shoulder told him that Remus and Tonks hadn't noticed his disappearance. He looked back in front of him and groaned as he realized he had lost sight of him. He edged his way into Knockturn Alley where he had last seen the man. He groaned at his luck as he felt himself being pulled into apparition as arms wrapped around his body.

* * *

Here's a shoutout to MizzRazz27, thank you for your review! Another thank you to MidnightRaineStorm for your feedback! i was beginning to worry that people didnt like it! Anywho. I cut this chapter in half for a reason. I wanted to give a space between Harry going missing and being found again by his protection detail. Yes Hermione is a Malfoy. yall dont hate me! i promise ive got big plans with that! And yes Ron will go dark. i dont like that even though he is a jealous jerk that he up and leaves Harry.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey all! How are we doing so far? Also, if you've figured out Tom's plan, i know its a bit predictable. Anyway, im excited for this chapter because its got a big developmental step.

i dont own harry potter and i make no money from this!

* * *

As he stumbled he felt strong arms holding him up. He groaned once more as he leaned against the person holding him up while the room stopped spinning.

"I bloody hate apparition."

"I've heard you don't get along with wizarding travel." Came the dry chuckle of his captor.

"I am just fine on a broom. Or a thestral. And a hippogriff."

"Those aren't very reliable or always available methods. They also aren't the swiftest."

"Did you have to bring me here this way?"

"Of course I did. I told you it must be done in person. I didn't have much time to steal you away from your guardians now did I?" The elder wizard quipped back.

He stepped away and turned to face the man. He immediately stared rather openly. He had expected to see the visage from the end of his fourth year. He thought that the mental image was merely just that, a mental image. He indeed looked just like the young memory from the diary. He was bloody perfection on two legs. He was still tall as he had been in the graveyard but not eerily so. His skin was white but not translucent, it was instead more of a milky porcelain. Just as smooth and perfect as well. What threw him slightly off was the eyes. They were the color of the young Riddle instead of the iridescent ruby he was expecting.

"What's the matter? You seem surprised. Did you not expect me to look like this little serpent? Does it please you? I can sense your appreciation."

"Oh hush. You know you're rather fetching. Now will you remove these bloody things? They're going to realize I'm gone soon."

"You admit it. You find me attractive." The elder man grasped his chin firmly.

He raised his chin to make the younger look up at him. He smirked as he looked down into viridian eyes of his young companion. He looked searchingly at the boy before gently lowering his own head slowly. He carefully pressed his lips against the boys own. He felt Harry stiffen in his embrace and he moved to pull away. A small hand caught his wrist and he stopped. The younger looked at him with eyes full of surprise. He stood to his full height slowly and looked back down at Harry.

"Why did you do that Tom?" Harry asked with his voice slightly shaking.

_"I apologize. I couldn't stop myself from desiring to tassste you. I sshould have asked for your permisssion."_

_"I don't think we sshould be doing thisss. What would your followers say?"_

"_What my followers ssay doesss not matter to me. I am fairly certain I am old enough to decide for myself what and whom I dessire. If you do not wisssh for me to kisss you then I will not."_

"_I'm a lot younger than you. You need ssssomeone with more experience than I do._"

_"I will let you make your excuses for now. Now let's remove thissss glamour. I long to ssssee what the old fool issss hiding."_

Although he was irritated he waved his wand and began to remove the layers of glamours on the teen. The first thing of obvious change was that his once untamable hair became less wild. It didn't stick up all over like the boys father's bird nest hair had. Instead it hung in silky layers that fell softly against his forehead. The next change was that his height, while still short had been increased from his 5'6 to roughly 5'8. His eyes remained their vivid green but patches of gold found their way into the depths. Tom had no doubt that was part of the Gryffindor lineage shining through. His jawline and facial shape became less rounded and sharper. His skin took on a golden bronze hue. The last change was that his hair also seemed to carry red toned auburn highlights throughout his now deep chestnut colored locks.

"I'm not sure what he was hiding. I look the same."

"I do not know. Perhaps it was the eyes. If there is indeed anyone who could have recognized them it would have been in Hogwarts."

"The green was different enough. The multicolored is going to be harder to explain."

"I'm sure you can just explain the Potter line had some creature blood that minority affected you as you came of age at 15."

"Right."

Tom smirked at him and held his arm out carefully.

"Is it time to go?" Harry asked with a slight sadness to his voice.

"Yes my little lion. But I will see you sooner than you think. I've grown quite attached to our discussions. I should hate to part with them so soon."

Harry smiled at him and nodded.

"What about the magic block?"

"It seems your able to break through it on your own. It's cracking steadily. I think it's best if you break it slowly as you are so there isn't a major influx into your system. Your magical core has already expanded. I can sense your magic. It's beautiful. A smooth slate gray. I have no doubt the old coot will sense it. You'll of course have to explain it's merely your inheritance. Otherwise he will suspect you."

"Tom?" Harry asked softly.

The man turned and looked at him with a soft expression. He sighed as he felt the question on the boys mind across their link.

"Harry. I am not Dumbledore. I will not lie to you. I will not suffocate your magic. I will not coddle you with lies and shelter you from the truth. I won't restrict your learning. I will never hide my goals from you. I have made my way in this world with my beliefs and I gathered my support. I made myself from nothing and I took a stand against the coot. I can promise you I will protect you and help you to the best of my ability. I don't want to cause you pain by removing the block. If it doesn't break and you want it removed I will do it then. Trust me. I am your ally."

Harry nodded again and stepped closer to Tom. He reached up to grasp the mans arm. Tom wrapped his free arm around the younger and quickly apparated them into Knockturn Alley.

Stepping back from his younger companion Tom helped steady Harry on his feet before quickly disappearing with a soft pop. Harry stared at the place he had just been standing and made his way towards the entrance back into Diagon Alley. Once back in the crowded alley he ran into a frantic Hermione. She wrapped her arms around him and quickly berated him for disappearing the way he did.

"You could have gotten yourself into trouble! What if one of his cronies had gotten to you!"

"Mione. It's ok. I promise."

"What on earth happened to your hair?!" A red faced Remus gasped from next to him.

"Uh well it's apparently a late coming of age surprise? I'm sorry I ran off. I thought I was going to be sick. I ran into the loo there in fortescue's."

"You should have said something. You smell rather unusual."

"Oh yeah. I got grabbed by some guy who mistook me for somebody else."

Remus stared at him with a cautious gaze before nodding and looking around. Sirius came padding towards them and stopped to tilt his head at Harry. Both of them had smelt a strange smell on him. And Remus knew it wasn't from anyone in the alley. It couldn't be from anything but close contact. Not the kind you'd get from a random confused person grabbing you for a moment.

The small group made their way through the rest of their trip before heading back towards the entryway to the alley. Remus pulled Hermione to his side and aparated away with her. Sirius shifted beside him and grabbed his arm as they disappeared with a pop.

They all stood together outside the entryway to the headquarters and watched as they building adjusted to show them the entrance. Harry and Hermione quickly made their way inside while Sirius and Remus followed after them. Harry made his way up to his room and threw himself on his bed.

"You should be packing your bags." Ron said from his own bed.

"Yeah, you're right. I think I'm an idiot." Harry groaned.

"What'd ya do mate?" He asked over his quidditch magazine.

"He bloody kissed me."

At that Ron dropped the magazine and sat up. "He who?"

"You know who."

"What about you-know-who?" Ginny asked from the doorway.

"Nothing Gin. Harry's just having some trouble and we are trying to figure it out. Nothing to be worried about." Ron assured her carefully.

"Oh really. So that's where you wondered off to today in the alley. Your muggle friend. Not really a muggle?" Hermione asked as she stepped into the room.

"I Uh. No. Can we not talk about this now?"

"She's going to find out sooner or later. You may as well tell her now." Hermione said tiredly.

"Oh you're right. Come on in Ginny. Ron will you go get Fred and George? I might as well tell you all now."

Ron stood and left the room. Ginny sat on the edge of Harry's bed. Hermione sat herself on Ron's bed. Fred and George strutted in and plopped themselves on the couch as Ron took his seat back on his bed. Harry waved his hand and cast his now usual secrecy ward along with a silencing bubble. That caught everyone's attention rather quickly.

"Wow there Harry.. When did you learn that?" Asked the twins.

"Recently. Look. Guys uh. I'm not a light wizard. I found out I have a creature inheritance and it's a dark creature and I also found out that Voldemort didn't kill my parents and now I also found out I think I'm gay and the worlds biggest fool." Harry mumbled exasperatedly.

"Excuse me wait. Did you just say you're on the dark side?" George questioned.

"Voldemort didn't kill your parents? Then who did?" Feed asked.

"You're gay?!" Ginny shouted.

"Yes. No. I don't know. He may know. And yes I'm gay." Harry whispered.

"We about time you admit it! I knew you were!" Ginny shouted as she hugged him.

"Uh Gin?" Ron started "that's what you got out of the whole thing? Did you miss the rest?"

"Oh no. I heard that. That's great news. Mum and dad have wanted to go dark for ages."

"Oh boy. So Harrykins—"

"You've decided to join old Voldy? But—"

"Why exactly are you—"

"An idiot?" The twins finished together.

Harry stared at the three of them in shock. He hadn't expected them all to take his side switching so well. They only seemed to be concerned about what was troubling him.

"Tom kissed me."

"Tom?" Fred and George asked simultaneously.

"As in Tom Riddle?" Ginny asked softly.

"Yes Gin. But he's not like he was in the diary. And he's not really like we thought he was either. He's different. Something changed. I haven't been able to ask him what yet. But with what happened over the summer he helped me a lot. And he didn't need to. He knew where I was and he could have attacked but he didn't."

"He wants Harry at his side as an ally." Hermione finished firmly.

The three newly included Weasleys looked between Harry and the other occupants of the room. They didn't seem surprised by the fact that it didn't seem to be news to Ron and Hermione.

"He seems more sane. He doesn't look like a snake. He looks like he did back during the diary, but older. He wanted to help me and in return I had to agree to learn about his views on the war. There is a lot we have been lied to about. He's not really all "kill all the muggles". He doesn't like them, but he doesn't want to kill them all. He wants to find a way to protect magic. He also knows that purebloods aren't right with their blood supremacy either."

"I trust you Harry. Tom was my friend when he was in that diary. If you're sure, I support you." Ginny said as she grasped his hand in her own.

"We will follow you to the end Harry. You're one of us. Can't be too far off. Besides, who else will fund our endeavors if not our number one investor?" The twins laughed.

Harry smiled at them and caught Hermione staring at him pointedly.

"He kissed you?" She asked sharply.

"Yeah. And I froze. And then I told him all these reasons that he shouldn't have and I think it made him mad but he also seemed to think I was turning him down and I felt rejection coming from the link."

"You rejected him? Why?" Ginny asked, clearly remembering the looks of the young Riddle

"I sort of told him his followers wouldn't approve and then I said he needed somebody with experience."

"What did he say?" She continued.

"He said he could choose what he wanted. And he knew I was making excuses."

"Do you like him Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Merlin yes. Hermione if you could feel his magic, the way it calls out to mine, it's like a thick blanket that makes everything tingle. He's bloody brilliant. He's dangerous and he knows it. He's also very seductive. In our minds when we can visit each other I've noticed he makes small changes so that I'd be more comfortable there. We have a lot in common. He's gorgeous."

"Then why didn't you kiss him back?" Fred asked confused.

"What happened over the summer. It wasn't just you got beat up." George said harshly

Harry stiffened beside them. Hermione noticed the change in the air as Harry's magic began to crackle around them. If any of them had any doubts it was out the window. They also knew right then that they would have no issue with standing against Dumbledore. Harry had begged to not be sent back to those muggles and Dumbledore had made him. It would be his own fault for losing his weapon, Nobody would hurt Harry like that and get away with it.

They didn't push Harry further for an explanation. They chose instead to help him pack and then they all made their way down to dinner. Miss Weasley had outdone herself as usual. The food was amazing. It was a rather quiet affair with many of the members of the house not currently home.

After dinner, Harry made his way to his room and laid on his bed after slipping into some pajamas. He felt the shadows moving in the room and he smiled softly. The weight on his bed increased as he saw the body of the dark lord take form from the shadow. The man seemed irritated and Harry had felt the irritation spike across their link earlier before dinner. He assumed there had been a raid that had gone wrong. He watched the man carefully. An irate dark lord was not a very good thing and he didn't want the man rampaging through the headquarters.

"_Iss everything ok?_" He asked cautiously.

The crimson eyes fell on him and some of the tension seemed to dissipate. A soft smile rugged at the corner of those elegantly full lips Harry found himself longing for. The man was beautiful. Pure perfection of the male specimen as far as Harry could see. Something was calling for Harry to touch him and he reached his arm out and gently placed it on the wrist of the other in a gently manner.

"_Everything is ok. My elite just failed to complete a rather sssimple task because the Order of the Flaming Flamingo got there first. From now on they will undersstand failure iss not an option._"

The older of the two dark headed wizards looked down at the hand placed on his wrist. He rolled his arm over and tugged the hand into his own. He looked calmly at Harry and arched an elegant brow. The small smile tugged at his lips again as he traced patterns across the back of the hand in his grasp. Neither of them knew how to be very affectionate.

Tom had never allowed anyone besides those he bedded for the night to touch him, and even that was brief and under his own control. He would use his followers or a random stranger for the night and send them away after things were over. He never allowed them to stay in his bed. There were no gently placed caresses or kisses. He was a dark lord. He didn't do sweet or gentle. There was something about the young man before him that called to him to tread carefully. As though he were made of beautiful but fine glass. The boy had had a rough life much like he had. He had however been able to stop and retaliate for most forms of abuse against him while the younger had not. Harry had experienced the full threat of what muggles were capable of against their kind short of actually killing him.

He knew very well that it was his own magic calling out for the boy. He could feel it. The boys magic called his own in a longing song. He had read that his kind and Harry's kind would feel a wild attraction to each other based on how powerful they were. He had no doubt that Harry was one of the most powerful Chimera in a long time. He himself there was no question that he was the strongest hydra that there had been in a long time. He had the full ability to control his form. Which he questioned slightly also. He knew in his line there were many who could only turn into some snake like creatures whereas he could turn into any of them and also a dragon or a hydra.

According to Slytherin this was a descended trait that came from the very front of their line and had adjusted as a metamorphagus ability had entered. The metamorphagus trait was what allowed him to shift his own body at his command and also the creature shifting ability.

He gazed calmly back at the younger who was watching him and smiled softly at him. He would love for the boy to take his side. He knew the boy wouldn't fight for Dumbledore anymore. He knew he felt attracted to him. He also knew the boy was scared and still traumatized. He would do what was in his power to protect him and show the boy the place he belonged in at his side.

"_My little lion. Do you long to touch me? I can sssee the dessire in your eyes. I know you are attracted to me. You want me to touch you. Asssk and you shall receive._" He whispered seductively.

Harry stared at him with a shocked expression. He definitely didn't think the other knew he was that attracted to him. The parseltongue was a major turn on though and he couldn't help but feel himself becoming aroused. He looked at the man before him. He was dangerous. He was powerful. He was beautiful. He was offering Harry a place in his ranks. Harry had heard the stories about the dark lords past lovers. He didn't think that he could handle the use and abuse before throwing them away. If he joined him he knew he wouldn't be able to let him go.

"_I can't Tom._" He pulled his wrist back and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"_Tell me why you resissst me. Do I repulse you? Do you fear me all of the sudden when you never have before? Why?!_" Tom spat the last part with his eyes glinting angrily.

"_No. I'm not ready. And I don't think I will ever be for what you can give._" Harry answered softly.

Tom hissed angrily and shoved him back against the bed. Harry squirmed under the new weight pressing down on him. He felt the dark lord's own arousal pressing against his own and he groaned softly as sparks of desire shot through him. The older pinned his arms down and stared down at him. An angry storm of emotions swimming in the crimson depths.

"_You fear me because you do not know. Yet I can feel your desire to find out just how much pleasure I could bring you. I am a dark lord Potter. I don't do lovey and I don't do ssweet. I can offer you companionship on a level that no one else can. I can offer you power unmatched by all but yourself. I can offer you mind blowing ssssex that will make you come back for more. I can offer you the world at your feet. I'm not gentle but with you I will try if that is what you asssk of me._" He trailed off softly with some of the anger leaving his voice.

He shifted his own weight off of the boy and onto his own legs which were now on either side of Harry and pinning him against the bed. He moved his arms to bring Harry's up above his head. Gently he lowered himself down and at the boys small nod he kissed him softly. He slowly begun to deepen the kiss and smirked as he felt a small moan against him. He released the hands he was holding and slipped an arm under the boys neck to cradle his head against him. His own arousal was now straining against his pants. Harry missed him back with a fierce desire and he felt Harrys arms coming up to wrap around his back.

Tom slipped his free arm down and traced the edge of Harry's shirt before sliding a long fingered hand underneath to caress across the toned stomach of the younger man. Harry tensed slightly against him but Tom continued to gently stroke the soft flesh while continuing to kiss him.

Harry groaned as he felt Tom's erection pressing against his own. He felt the impossibly large bulge rocking against his own straining member. He slid his own hands under Toms shirt and ran them across the back of the elder. His frowned slightly when he felt numerous scars along the smooth flesh. Small and large lines that seemed to cross over and over each other. He gasped as he realized what they were. Tom had been telling the truth about his childhood being dark. The marks were lines from being lashed with something.

The dark lord stiffened over him and broke the kiss. He slowly sat up on top of Harry and stared down at him with a strange expression marring his elegant features. He knew the boy wouldn't be ready to take things too far. And feeling him touch his scars when nobody else had wasn't something he had expected. The boy could feel through his glamour. His magic was able to feel through his own. He didn't particularly like it. But it wasn't dangerous either.

"_You were telling me the truth. They did thisss to you?"_ Harry asked.

"_I made them regret it. But yesss. They did indeed my little lion. You are the first to be able to reach through my glamour to touch them. It isss our magic and it's compatibility."_

"_Is that why you stopped?"_

"_Yess. And no. I do not want to pusssh you into something you don't want."_

"_You're considering my wantssss? The big bad dark lord?"_

"_Yesss. My little follower. I consider your wantssss."_ Tom smirked and kissed him softly.

"_I'm not ready to go to that far yet._" Harry answered softly.

_"I know. That is why I sssstopped I will not have you hate me for taking thingsss too far. You are ssstill fragile and I will not break you ssssso easily. When you are ready I will take you. And after that you will beg me for more."_

Harry laughed softly and pulled the man down into a gentle hug. Tom slid his arms around the smaller body and held Harry gently against him. Tom sensed a presence on the edge of the wards he had cast and kissed Harry once more before disappearing back into his shadows. Harry groaned at the mans departure and rolled over. He would need his sleep for the next day.

* * *

At his arrival back in his study Tom ran a hand through his hair. The boy was exquisite. His magic felt so amazing against his own and he could barely restrain himself. He poured himself a tumbler of his favorite bourbon and sat in his chair beside the fire. As he sat watching the flickering flames he heard a tapping at his window. He looked up to see a rather beautiful white owl. He frowned. None of his followers had an owl like that. The only owls who could get through his wards had to carry letters with no tracking charms or anything harmful so he waved his wand and let the magnificent creature in.

"Hello there. Who do you belong to?" He questioned as she settled and held her leg out to him.

He removed the letter and flipped it over. There was not a name to indicate who it was from so he opened it and removed the letter from inside the envelope. He scanned it quickly and a chuckle erupted from his lips.

"Dear Voldemort,

It appears that my friend has developed a crush on you. I know you've convinced him to join your side and I would like to also speak to you about my terms of joining you. Harry is like my brother and I would like to step in and help for you to further your relationship with him and aid your goals. If you hurt him, know that I will kill you. 

Ginny Weasley."

Leave it to the fiery young witch who had held his diary for so long to threaten him. He liked her. She definitely had the mettle to make one of his followers. She clearly thought telling him about Harry's crush was a new thing and a secret but he decided that he could use to have Harry's friends on his side. It was clear the boy considered them family. He absently stroked the owl before walking over to his own desk to write a reply.

"Miss Weasley

Although I do appreciate your attempts to aid me, I already knew of the young Potter's affections. If memory serves me, you are the one who had my diary. I remember the fiery young spirit you are. Trust me when I say I do not intend to hurt him. I intend to bring him to my side at my side. As for you, I would offer you a place in my followers but I have no doubt that Harry would dislike that very much. Now that he has agreed to be on my side, I will have him gather his own followers from his friends and supporters. I will speak to him on it soon. Do keep an eye on him for me. 

Voldemort"

He slipped the letter into an envelope and tied it to the owls leg. He told her to take it back to Ginny Weasley. The creature flew from the room and out into the night. He waved his hand to shut the window and quickly set about his own packing. His followers would have their orders to lay low and continue gathering support for the next few months. He could manage to have meetings once a week and monitor their progress. For now he had much bigger plans and couldn't be troubled with their failures. He finished his packing and set himself to bed with a small smile on his lips. This war would be over before it even started.

* * *

Sooo? Old Voldy has a heart as you can tell. I had somebody inbox me and ask me why I didnt have him cold and evil. I explained back in one of the chapters that when Tom split his soul he lost part of his sanity. So the ruling dark lord that was a wacko had about half of one percent of his soul. if you remember Tom when he was younger was cunning, Dark, and ambitious. he was smart. he seems not like himself as voldemort. i didnt like it. i wanted him to be more human. so i made it so it would make more sense for him to still be a bit ruthless but also gentle. hes going to be easy with harry and harrys followers but i promise he is still cold and cruel dark lord to other people.


	17. Chapter 17

So this one gives some insight into the students on the dark side. In small doses anyway.

* * *

The fall sunlight came shinning through the window early on the morning of September 1st. Draco Malfoy mumbled a few choice words under his breathe as he pulled himself out from under his blanket. He gathered his clothes and made his way into his bathroom to have a shower before breakfast.

The warm waster cascaded down his back and he felt the tension in his neck dissipating. Today would be the start of his fifth year at Hogwarts. He was troubled by the news. Unfortunately it meant he would need to continue to wear his Slytherin prince mask. With that came all the duties it entailed in addition to his so called friends. They weren't all bad. He didn't mind Theo, Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne. Goyle and Crabbe were rather bothersome and occasionally Pansy got to be too much with her ideals of becoming Lady Malfoy. Honestly, he couldn't believe his parents had ever considered that.

He turned off the water and dried himself with a fluffy blue towel. He pulled his clothes on and adjusted his hair before stepping from the bathroom. Along the walk towards the dining room he contemplated how he would act on the train. He wasn't in a good mood at all and so he needed to come up with a plan as to not anger everyone after losing his own temper.

When he arrived in the dining room he stopped briefly as he realized it was not just his family seated at the long dark wood table. The Dark Lord and most of his inner circle sat beside the Malfoy family. He quickly made his way to his seat after bowing his head slightly towards their lord.

"Good morning Draco." His mother offered from beside his father.

"Mother. Father. Good morning." He replied back as he served himself a cup of coffee.

"Draco. Tell me what you know of Potter at school." Came the sharp command from the head of the table.

"He is nothing but Dumbledores golden boy. He and his friends always trouncing about getting themselves into trouble. Making a mockery of wizards. They're always causing trouble. And they're always getting rewarded for causing trouble." He scoffed haughtily before paling when he realized who he was speaking to in such a manner. "My lord. I apologize. My tone was unnecessary."

"The boy is right Milord. Potter is a brat. He acts just like his no account father James Potter. He barely passes in potions and I understand he scrapes by most classes with sheer luck." Snape drawled from his seat.

The dark haired lord at the head of the table frowned slightly. The food appeared before them and they began to eat once the man at the head of the table started on his meal. He pierced Draco with his gaze and smirked softly when the boy paled again.

"Did you ever ask to be his friend?" He asked curiously.

"I…my lord?" He asked confused.

"Draco was asked to befriend him in their first year as an attempt to get close to him and provide us with a way to bring the boy to you my lord." Lucius answered for his son.

"And tell me Draco did you succeed in that task?" He queried evenly.

"No my lord. Potter declined my hand in favor of the Weasley."

"And did it not occur to you to try again? Or did you decide to despise the boy because of his denial?"

"I did not try again. I was angry and didn't try again. We have become rivals in everything since then." Draco answered slowly.

"I see. And so you decided to become his nemesis in the school and make his life harder? I happen to know he is decent in most of his studies if he doesn't have somebody tormenting him and throwing things into his cauldron when he isn't looking." The elder responded coolly.

At that Snape's head shot up and he watched his lord with a curious expression. Draco paled even further as he became lost as to where the conversation was going. He hadn't realized he would be punished for making Potter's life harder. The brat had been responsible for their lords downfall, surely the man wasn't angry at him.

"You will not be doing such this year Draco. I want for you to offer to be his friend again, all of my followers have been informed the boy is off limits. I intend to bring him to our side. I also have a new plan I am discussing with you all here today. I have taken a job that will last through this school year and potentially the next one. As such everyone already knows I want for them to lay low and focus mainly on recruiting. Draco, you and your friends will befriend the Potter boy. I want to know everything there is to know about the boy."

Draco and several others bowed their head in acknowledgment of what the man said. Maybe now he would have the chance to befriend Potter and not be looked down upon for trying. He had genuinely wanted to be the golden boy's friend but after the rejection he had been ashamed and angry. He doubted Potter would trust him to be his friend but he didn't doubt his lord.

"What job have you taken Milord?" Bellatrix asked excitedly.

"I have decided that I would take a job to help further our cause. You can not know what it is yet because I will be under cover. You may know afterwards or after you figure it out so long as you keep it to yourselves."

"Of course my lord."

Their meal continued in silence until everyone was finished. It was clear they were dismissed after their lord stood and lead Lucius out into the hallway. Draco sighed and made his way towards the hallway to head towards his room. In the hall their lord called for him to follow them.

Lucius and the Dark lord lead the way to Lucius's study. Once inside the dark lord took a seat in one of the chairs and gestured for the Malfoy men to do so as well. Suddenly, a tapping from an owl cane to the window. The crimson eyed man stared at it in slight shock to see that the Weasley girl had also written to the Malfoy lord. The elder Malfoy frowned and went to the window to let the owl in. Draco it seemed also was surprised by the actions also.

"That's the same owl that came to me last night. Why on earth is the Weasley girl writing to you?"

"This isn't from the Weasley girl. It's from Hermione Granger."

The Malfoy patriarch very suddenly went ghostly white and sat himself in his chair. He waved his wand and suddenly a large bottle and a glass of scotch appeared before him. He gulped down the glass and refilled it and started to swallow that one as well before the dark lord cast a spell to stop him.

"That's not Granger's owl. That's Potter's owl." Draco said rather confused.

"What is the matter Lucius?" The dark lord asked sensing the distress of his right hand.

Lucius looked at him and blinked before holding out the letter. Voldemort stood and crossed the room to take the letter. As he scanned through it and read the second piece of parchment he peered back at Lucius.

"Well that is a surprise now isn't it." He said softly.

"What's going on?" Draco asked angrily.

"Young Malfoy, you are not the only young Malfoy."

Draco stared at him confused and then looked between the two men in the study. Did he just say that his father was Hermione Granger's father?

"What?" He asked in a high pitch voice.

"Hermione Granger is your sixth cousin. Her grandmother was Medusa Malfoy. She was a squib who was cast from the line. Not the main line however but still from the Malfoy family. Medusa's father was the youngest son of Typhon and Nora Malfoy. Balarius Malfoy married Desdemonia Nott and they had two sons and two daughters. Their eldest daughter, Edwarlina, was sorted into Gryffindor and became an Auror. Cyril, the eldest son, was also sorted into Gryffindor and became a mercenary and a thief. Their youngest son Cassius was the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. They had one more daughter, Medusa, but she was sent to the muggle world to an orphanage when they discovered she was a squib."

"You're joking father."

"No I wish I were. This means we need to reach out to her and bring her back under the family's wing. She is the Malfoy's responsibility."

"You can teach the girl. Impart upon her your Pureblood knowledge and you can marry her off to another dark family and increase your own standing." The dark lord interjected.

"Father she's impossible. She's a know-it-all and she's unbearable. She somehow manages to beat me in every class. She's always running around with Potter and Weasley."

"You can use her to help tie Potter to our side." Said the dark lord.

Both Malfoy's instantly snapped their attention to the man. Lucius drank deeply from his glass of scotch as he contemplated the meaning of what his master had just said. While it wouldn't be frowned on for him to arrange a marriage between Draco and the girl it would be more beneficial to bring in another family line to increase their fortune. But they would need to pay a dowry on a spouse from another family and gain nothing in exchange beyond the bride and any future heirs. While not related directly, the Greengrass family was another strictly Pureblood line and could cause the potential for a squib or a weak offspring. He remembered how his lord had explained the genetic process and magic to them when they had begun on their quest. It would be more beneficial to their family if Draco were set to marry the girl instead. Both in blood, magic, and monetary ways.

The downside would be that she wasn't a Pureblood. But she was a distant Malfoy and also a Nott descendant. Under their lords policies it would allow them to add in some muggle blood to their line to restore their magic and their blood potency. It would protect their line from issues such as the Black Madness. Lucius watched Draco as his son stared at their lord. He doubted his son would like the idea. It would be his duty as a Malfoy and then he could find a lover to satisfy his needs in that matter.

"Nobody on our side will possibly want to marry that annoying chit." Draco scowled.

"She is Potter's friend, it would tie Potter's loyalty to our side if she were to marry a dark wizard. Somebody will marry her if there is a contract set forth for her. She is intelligent and magically strong. She comes from Malfoy lineage. If there is a contract set forth for her, she would be married, and it would be the duty of her husband to marry and produce an heir with her. After the heir the husband and she both could find lovers to satisfy themselves." Lucius said carefully as he watched his son.

The Dark lord settled his gaze on the young heir in front of him. He knew what Lucius was playing at. He would arrange for the girl and Draco to be married to save himself some money and satisfy the need for new blood in their line. Though it was clear the boy wasn't drawing that conclusion for himself. While he really didn't think it was necessary to have the girl marry into a dark family to secure Harry on their side it couldn't hurt. He had no doubt that the boy hated Dumbledore enough because of the old fool's meddling in his life.

"Indeed. It would be an honor for someone to marry her. She comes from one of the purest lines. She has enough muggle blood that if she mixes in with a strictly pureblood line their offspring would have the potential to rival Potter himself with magical power. Her intelligence wouldn't hurt anything either. I trust you will make the right choice for her Lucius." He said with his steely edge cutting into his voice.

"She could marry Crabbe or Goyle. They're dumb but they come from a Pureblood line. It would certainly take her down a peg to have a husband like that." Draco said nastily.

"She will not marry Crabbe or Goyle. I know who she will marry." Lucius said with his voice full of authority.

Draco seemed to catch his father's tone and looked at the head of the family in slight bewilderment that was unbecoming of a Pureblood heir. It was rather amusing to watch especially from the standpoint that he could enforce the boy beyond what Lucius could. If absolutely necessary he could order the boy to marry the girl. After all like Lucius said he could still take lovers after providing an heir.

"Father?" Draco asked with a slight sheen of sweat breaking on his forehead.

"Yes Draco?" Lucius replied with a barely concealed amusement.

"You can't mean what I think you mean. You don't mean for her to marry me do you? You cannot expect me to marry that mudblood." He spat venomously.

"Of course I do. I expect that you will marry her and produce a heir for the Malfoy line. She comes from the Nott and the Malfoy line. Her blood isn't pure. But with the addition of her muggle blood into our bloodline we can counter any defects like the Black Madness. We can also bring in her new blood and it will increase the magical level of your children. Our lord has researched it vastly. He has commanded that the children of his followers are to marry either a halfblood or a muggleborn with the intent of refreshing our bloodlines. Your child would be a Pureblood because both of you are magical."

"Why can't she marry Potter then father?"

"Potter has been spoken for already by a member of our side. It will serve you well to remember that young Malfoy. You can choose to try and learn about the girl and discover that you aren't so different in an effort to make it a happy marriage or you can choose to continue like you are and make her hate you. The choice is yours as for the state of your marriage. Regardless, I will have your father draw up the contract between the two of you."

Draco bowed to the man as he sensed it would be foolish to push his luck. Nobody dared argue with him without expecting to be tortured in return. The man didn't become the dark lord without reason. He wasn't the most feared wizard in England without reason either.

He pondered the elders words. He didn't see how they were so alike. He didn't see any similarities between the two of them. She was intelligent but also arrogant and defensive. She hated purebloods and didn't understand the way things worked in their world.

"My lord?" Draco asked softly.

"Yes?" The man answered evenly.

"You said we are similar. How?" He asked sincerely.

"She's intelligent. You are intelligent. Except for now when you've decided questioning me is wise. If you were older you would understand what it means to be at the end of my wand. She wants to prove herself. You seek to prove yourself. She is arrogant in her beliefs. You spout off your Pureblood propaganda and strut around threatening everyone with your father. You expect everything to be available to you just like she does but she does it with knowledge. You both have a thirst to be the best. She does it to prove that there is more to her than just being a muggleborn. You do it to prove that you're more than just Lucius' son. She is defensive in her beliefs and you are defensive in yours. You're only opposite in sides of the war and blood status. Should you choose to spout your Pureblood supremes your you would damn our entire community to being little more than crazed animals who can barely command a simple charm. Muggle blood prevents the defects in our line that cause our magic to shrink. It instead seems to bring in new magic. Have you never once wondered why a muggleborn was able to best you magically in every class? She is magically your equal even though you are of pure blood. Her muggle blood allowed the taint of inbreeding to be cancelled out. It strengthens magical cores of those who allow it in their lines in small amounts. If all of this generations Pureblood children reproduce with either half bloods or Muggleborns it would help to purify the bloodlines and then they could go on about their belief of blood supremacy for the next two thousand years until it was needed to bring in more muggle blood. Potter is a pureblood because both of his parents were magical. His mother was a muggleborn. And look at how powerful he is. Your child could possibly rival or outmatch Potter because of muggle blood being added into your line."

Draco stared at him as he tried to comprehend everything the man was saying. Now that it was right in front of his face he understood how they were similar. He had never thought of it before. It wouldn't be unbearable if he could teach her to stop being so defensive and about the Pureblood beliefs on creatures. The biggest issue with purebloods and Muggleborns was a lack of respect for culture. If anyone would like to learn about it he was sure she would. He would do as they asked and try to make it bearable for the two of them. He nodded his head in agreement.

"That's settled then. Lucius, I trust you will draw up the correct paperwork immediately

"Yes my lord. Of course."

"Now, on your our real business here. You will be in command while I am working. If you absolutely need me I expect you to call for me. Otherwise we will have meetings when I call for them, most likely on the weekends. Draco, do you have any idea why I have asked for you to make Potter's school life more bearable?"

"Because you don't want him to hate your future followers so he will become one himself?"

"That is correct. I will also be taking a job at Hogwarts. The old fool didn't suspect a thing when he hired me and so I shall be teaching DADA."

"You're going to be at the school Milord?" Draco gasped.

"Yes. I intend to be able to observe as you and the Potter boy bring followers to our side. What better way than to influence the minds of our young people?" The man answered smugly.

"My lord, that position is cursed. No teacher lasts more than a year and there is always something bad that happens to them." Draco said now fearfully.

"Of course there is my little Slytherin Prince. Who do you think placed the curse to begin with?"

"My lord. I had no idea you placed the curse on the position." Lucius answered.

"I placed it after Dumbledore refused to hire me repeatedly. I assure you the curse is no threat to me. Neither is Dumbledore. I intend to use the time there to also grow close to Potter and convince him to join our side along with his friends. Being there should also allow me to learn secrets from their retched Order." The man stated.

The Malfoy's both stared at him in mild disbelief. It was a plan only their lord would have concocted of course. It was brilliant and risky. Draco knew it was also to keep a close eye on his followers children to bend them to his goals.

"Now, I believe it is close to time for you to depart to King's Cross. I'm sure you will be able to see me tonight at the feast. If you need to speak to me directly about any dark order business I will expect you to find me." The man continued.

The Dark Lord turned and entered the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it at his feet.

"Hogwarts, Brutus' Office."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, an unbelievable amount of activity was taking place. Dumbledore had decided to call a last minute meeting before the departure for the train. While the members of the order were discussing security detail for the kids heading to the platform Hermione and Ron were screaming at the each other.

"I don't understand how he can be so upset with her. It's not like it's her fault." Ginny whispered softly to Harry.

"Yeah, but you know how Ron can be. It's best if we just give them time to cool down."

"BLIMEY MIONE, HOW CAN YOU SAY ITS NOT THAT BAD!?" Ron shouted at her.

"Because it isn't Ronald! It means I'm not just a mudblood and Draco Malfoy can eat his words!" She spat angrily.

At that Ron turned even redder than he was. His face deepened to a shade that matched his hair. Hermione's wild hair fanned around her in angry waves. Harry and Ginny stared between the two of them. Fred and George sat on the couch having already placed their bets as to how the conversation would go with Ron.

"Why do you care about what that slimy Slytherin thinks?"

"I don't care what Malfoy thinks. I merely would like to see him regret his childish behavior."

"Ron, she has a point. You're going to have to learn to at least be civil with him if you want to join the other side." Harry cut in carefully.

The redhead in question glared at him. "Doesn't mean I have to like him."

"You won't be able to fight with him. If you ever get sent in a mission if your fighting causes the mission to fail Voldemort will punish you. He doesn't allow failure. You'll have to learn to at least work alongside him without causing a fight."

"I won't curse him if he doesn't start it. If he starts it, I'll finish it." Ron said smugly.

Harry sighed. He knew it would be hard for Ron with his hotheaded temper. It would be pointless to argue. Maybe he would realize the first time he met the end of Tom's wand. Or hopefully just the man himself would be enough to scare him.

The sound of footsteps alerted them to the end of the meeting. Harry grabbed his trunk and waved his wand to cast a featherlight charm on it. The Weasley children and Hermione grabbed their trunks, the previous argument temporarily forgotten. Once down stairs they were met by the Weasley matriarch alongside Remus and Sirius.

"Come among children. It is time to go and catch the train." Molly bustled through the door into the parlor where the floo connection was.

She waved them forward and Remus went through the floo with Sirius in his animagus form. They were followed by Hermione. The twins went next followed by Ron and then Harry. Molly and Ginny brought the end of their troop as they disappeared into the green flames.

The train station was a flurry of activity as people bustled to get onto the train. After waving Molly, Sirius, and Remus goodbye Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the train to get a compartment. Ginny had already vanished off to find some other fourth years while Fred and George had vanished right after coming through the floo.

Harry led the way down the narrow corridor looking for an empty compartment. He happened to reach it at the same moment as Draco Malfoy.

"Back off Malfoy. We were here first. Go find some snakes to sit with." Ron spat angrily.

Harry turned his gaze to Ron and shook his head. "You can sit with us if you like Draco. There aren't any empty compartments this way."

"Very well Potter. After you. I must speak with Granger anyway." Draco said curtly,

"You'll do nothing of the sort!" Ron shouted.

"Honestly Ronald! I can decide for myself if I want to speak to him or not."

Ron begin turning red again to which Harry quickly cut in. "Ron, why don't you go find Dean and Seamus for a bit. I'll stay with them."

Ron huffed angrily and stomped off mumbling about snakes. Harry turned back to Draco and stepped into the compartment and taking his seat. Hermione sat beside him and Draco took his seat across from them. Draco cast a silencing charm around them and locked the door. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the letter his father had sent back to Hermione under his care.

"This is for you. From my father." He said cautiously.

"He showed you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh he did more than show me. Read it. You may change your mind about ever having wanted to go to Greengotts."

Hermione opened the letter and skimmed through the lines. It didn't surprise her. Lucius as head of the Malfoy family had authority to claim back lost family members and as such he wrote that he was planning to do so. She knew that the Pureblood surname would take precedence over her own. He stated he would write to her parents to inform them and have the necessary paper work brought up. He continued on to write that they would be in touch soon and they had much to discuss.

"He's filing to be my guardian?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yes." He replied.

"What about her parents?" Harry asked confused.

"In the wizarding world, your wizarding family can petition for custody of minor children if they are Muggleborns. Father is petitioning for guardianship in order to be able to teach her about the ways of the purebloods." Draco answered slowly.

"I could fight it if I wanted to. You know that Malfoy." Hermione said evenly.

"You could. But you want to know more. You know that accepting is the easiest way to learn the most about Pureblood society. My father has a lot of political power and he had many connections. There is no guarantee that if you fight it your petition would be heard. We aren't trying to kill you and hurt you. Father wants to teach you. I've learned when father wants something it is easier to follow along." Draco chuckled.

"What about my parents?" Hermione asked softly as she chewed on her lip.

"What about them?" Draco asked with a slight curl of his lip.

"I'll be able to see them?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You will have to speak to father. I'm sure he will have a plan arranged soon." Draco replied.

"Why are you being so polite Draco?" Harry asked.

"I was asked to."

"You mean ordered. The Dark Lord?" Harry questioned further.

"He told us all to stop attempting to make you miserable and to try to get along with you. He didn't order us directly to be friends with you."

"And you always do what you're told?" Harry smirked.

"Shut up Potter. You'll learn soon enough that when the Dark Lord commands something it is done." Draco snarled at him.

They sat quietly for a few moments and Harry took the time to prod his link with Tom. The man gave a mental eye roll before opening his end of the link.

"**You poked**?" He queried the teen.

"**Did you order the Slytherins to get along with me?**"

"**I merely said I wished for them to make an effort to get along with you. I would like for you to have your own friends on our side. Openly fighting with them will not do.**" He answered smugly.

"**Oh fine. What are you doing**?"

"**I am getting ready to work. What are you doing?**"

"**You're a dark lord. You said they don't do work. I'm on the train with Draco and Mione."** Harry replied.

"**That explains your inquiry. What has the boy disclosed**?" Came the drawled reply.

"**Just that Lucius wants to get custody of Herm**."

"**Ah. Do try to be civil. I have to get to work.**" The man clipped quickly before slamming their link again.

"You were talking to him weren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. He said he was going to work. Probably some meeting or something. Nasty temper that one. I tend not to push." Harry answered with a sigh.

"You can talk to him mentally?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Something to do with my scar. Formed a connection between our minds. We can talk through it. We can also feel each other's emotions." Harry answered.

"That's helpful. He told us you're considering being his ally. He didn't mention you already are."

"We has the chance to talk over the summer. I agreed to hear him out after he was my only company."

"You've gone dark then?" Draco asked his silver eyes glinting in the light.

"I've agreed that I would agree more with the views on the dark side compared to those of the light. Dumbledore made his own grave with his lies." Harry answered sharply.

"I see." Draco said calmly.

The compartment door had a tap against it and Draco quickly canceled his spells. The door opened to show Blaise, Pansy, Theodore Nott, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood standing in the entrance. Luna floated past the others and sat herself daintily in the floor at Harry's feet while Ginny sat beside Hermione. The remaining Slytherins stared at the group inside before Pansy sat as close to Draco as physically possible as Blaise and Theodore sat beside her.

"Potter." Pansy sniffed haughtily.

"Parkinson, Nott, Zabini." Harry nodded at them.

"Luna what are you doing down there? There's a seat beside Ginny." Hermione questioned of the strange girl.

"Yes, but I prefer to sit closest to Harry. Safer from the nargles this way." She replied airily.

The group stared at the blonde girl. Harry shook his head having already been familiar with her antics. The Slytherins seemed out of place and not quite sure what to do with themselves. Ginny and Hermione set themselves to talking about the rest of their house who Ginny had seen.

"Draco. Why were you sitting here with the golden boy and his mudblood?" Pansy questioned with a sneer.

"Do not call her that. I sat here because I needed to sit and all the compartments were full. I had matters I needed to discuss with Potter."

"Our lord asked us to call off any attacks against him Pansy. Surely your father told you that. Potter swapped sides." Theodore said. He held his hand out to Harry. "Call me Ted."

He shot a wink at Ginny. The red headed girl blushed slightly and returned his wink with a smile.

"Blaise." the dark skinned Slytherin offered.

"How do we know you really switched sides Potter?" Pansy asked while narrowing her eyes at him.

In response Harry simply let down some of his magical barrier as Tom had shown him, the man had been rather specific that his magic could now clearly be felt as dark by those who would recognize it. Pansy gasped. Draco smirked at him while the other two stared with wide eyes. Ginny and Hermione both shot Harry looks that demanded explanation.

"Tom taught me. Something to do with my newfound inheritance that caused it. He said it was best to keep it hidden from the old coot for now." Harry shrugged as he reigned his magic back in.

"Is it true? You have creature blood in you? My father said the Dark Lord found out about it." Blaise asked softly.

"Yeah. From my mums side. She came from a family that had it." Harry answered.

"What are you?" Pansy asked.

"That's for me to know and you to maybe find out. If you're nice I might tell you."

"Fine fine. Don't tell us. I'm sure it can't be anything too crazy or Dumbledore wouldn't let him in the school." Ted mused thoughtfully.

"Come on, we are getting close to the school. We need to change into our robes." Draco said from his seat as he stood.

The small group changed into their school robes. The train whistle blew to alert them that they would arrive in another hour. Hermione nudged Harry's arm and looked pointedly at the Slytherins.

"I'm sure I don't have to worry about you guys running to Dumbles?"

"Not a chance of that Potter."

"Like hell we would go to that old fool."

"Dracos more likely going to complain to his father that you've stolen his place in the dark lords ranks. We all know Draco is to be his next right hand. What now that you're there?" Ted joked.

Draco fixed him with an angry glare. Harry laughed softly.

"I don't think there is any worry of that. I don't see that we would have clashing positions in the dark order Ted. I want to get along with you all, I know that it will be hard for us to work together. We are fighting for the same goals now. I'd like it if we could try to be friends." Harry said softly.

Draco nodded softly at him. Pansy seemed happy to badger Draco about his summer. Blaise merely gave him a calculating look before shrugging and turning to talk to Ted. Harry absentmindedly ran his fingers through Luna's hair.

Hermione and Ginny talked more about Ron and the other housemates that she had run into. Dean and Seamus were apparently an item again. At least for the time being. Seamus liked to drink and Dean liked to argue with the boy about the drinking. It had become an awkward and annoying issue in their dorm. Harry watched the Slytherins in front of him as he let himself get lost in his own thoughts.

The rest of the train ride passed in agreeable companionship. As the train pulled into the station at Hogsmead the three Gryffindors, one Ravenclaw, and four Slytherins stood and made their way towards the exit. At the carriages that would take them to the school Harry found himself riding with Pansy, Blaise, Draco, and Ted. The Slytherins obviously wanted to speak to him away from the others.

"What are you playing at Potter?"

"I'm not playing anything. I was shown about your side's beliefs over the summer by the person who would know them best. Voldemort," he smirked at their flinches "asked if I would hear him out since he was my only companion while I was stuck in a coma. So I did. And now I am on your side."

"He has a mind link with the dark lord because of his scar. I don't get it either." Draco cut in.

"You're honestly not planning anything to get us in trouble?" Ted asked.

"No. I support your side. I know I have a lot of enemies in this war but I hope that you won't be one of them."

"If the Dark Lord sees your value we would be foolish to question it. He had his reasons. It will stand until he says otherwise. Friends Potter?" Draco asked as he held out his hand.

Harry reached out and shook the offered hand. "Friends. Call me Harry."

Draco smiled. He would get his wish after all. And perhaps through Harry he would learn how to woo Hermione to his side to please their lord. The rest of the carriage occupants shook hands and once again introduced themselves as friends on a first name basis.

The arrival at the castle was quick. Harry left his small group and made his way over to his own table in the Great Hall. He felt a weird tingling sensation through his link that for some reason had him on edge. Why in Merlins name was Tom so excited? He climbed into his seat alongside Ron and Hermione.

At the head table Dumbledore stood and made his way towards the podium. A hush spread across the crowd as the man took his place in front of the room. Harry inwardly scowled at the man. As he announced that the sorting was about to begin small chatter broke out as he made his way back to his seat.

The doors opened and the first years marched in led by Professor McGonagall. She went through her speech about the houses and how they would be sorted. She made her way up to stand beside the hat and called the names of the students in alphabetical order.

Slytherin gained five new students; Rowland, Baddock, Monroe, Pucey, and McKinnon. Ravenclaw received four new ravens; Rollins, Maddison, Rowle, and Wolfe. Hufflepuff only got three new students; Tracey, Haywood, and Matthews. Gryffindor was able to get six new students; Wallace, Douglass, Towler, Clearwater, York, and Dunbar.

After the newcomers had all taken their seats Harry scanned his eyes across the head table. He didn't recognize the new DADA teacher at all either. He was leaned over talking to Snape. Dumbledore stood to give his regular speech.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I'd like to welcome back those of you who have returned to us and also extend a first time welcome to those who are new to us. On the staff this year I'd like to welcome our new defense against the dark arts professor, Decimus Junius Brutus."

At this the man stood and waved politely to the student body and smiled at the before sitting down again,. Harry's jaw dropped as the man's gaze settled on him with a smirk. He hadn't known the man was planning anything as to that level. He nudged Hermione and whispered to her as he toned out the rest of the speech.

"Uh Mione." Harry shook her shoulder softly.

"What is it Harry?" She asked.

"Mione. I know the new defense teacher." Harry said shakily.

At that she turned and looked at him just as Ginny squeezed into a seat across from him.

"Is he crazy?" She hissed at him.

"I don't know what he's thinking. But he must have a big plan or he wouldn't have risked it."

"What are you two on about?" Hermione asked in a sharp whisper.

"The defense professor. It's him." Harry said.

Hermione turned to stare at him as her eyes widened a fraction.

"Oh my." She said.

"I don't know what he is thinking. But I'm sure we will find out soon enough. He's smart. He wouldn't do it without planning it through first."

The students began to trickle out to to their dormitories. Harry felt a hand on his upper arm as he was walking from the hall. He turned and looked into the disguised teal eyes of the dark lord. The two wizards made their way through the castle on their way to the elder wizards room.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked softly.

"I wanted to surprise you. And it seems that I did. Do not be angry my little lion. Come in and we can talk away from prying eyes and ears."

They stopped before a portrait of a wizard in 14th century robes. The wizard had golden blonde hair and green eyes. He looked similar to the one from the Gryffindor vault. Harry guessed it was a long distant descendent of the Gryffindor line. As they stepped into the portrait and it swung shut behind them Tom morphed back into his regular appearance.

The rooms were tastefully done. The walls were still the same stone through the rest of the castle, the floors were decorated in plush rugs in a deep emerald green. The couches were a deep brown leather. Shelves and tables were made of a beautiful cherry wood. There was a door that led to a bathroom just across from the entry portrait where Harry could see black marble tile floor. The door into the bedroom sat on the adjacent wall and was closed.

"Are you angry?" Came the voice of the now raven haired man from the bar where there sat a small liquor cabinet.

"No. I'm just surprised. I wish you would have told me. What happens if you get caught?" Harry asked softly.

"As far as the old coot knows, I spent the last 12 years traveling the world as an explorer and a tutor of defense against the dark arts. I was born to a German Pureblood witch who married a muggle historian from Rome. My mother died shortly after giving birth to me. My father, a humble historian stricken with grief killed himself 14 years ago. I was able to attend Durmstrang Institute after my mother had made the appropriate arrangements while pregnant with me. During my seventh year away at school my father killed himself. I graduated and very shortly after set about on a historical and archeological journey. During that time I attended the Euro-Glyph School it Extraordinary Languages in Nairobi. I was hired by Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy along with several other Pureblood elite families to instruct their children when they were younger. I came highly qualified and recommended for the position."

He poured himself a tumbler of his favorite bourbon and brought a glass of butterbeer for Harry. Tom sat at the end of the couch aligning the wall opposite the wall with the door into the bedroom furthest from the door. He sipped a drink from his glass and waved for Harry to sit. Harry shook his head softly and walked over to the couch. He tossed himself rather unceremoniously on the couch.

"It seems like you thought of everything." Harry mused softly.

"I would not put myself in any risk of being caught otherwise. Not that they could ever hope to catch me of course." Tom smirked as he ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry took a long drink from his butterbeer and leaned against the elder wizard.

"_What's the matter Harry_?" Tom asked gently.

"_What if Dumbledore's catches on? How will this work_?"

_"He will not. If he even begins to I promise you I will take care of it. Now tell me of your train ride. I'm sure the rest wass eventful yesss_?"

"_You could have told me you wanted them to be nice to me. They weren't that bad. I think they were on edge. They seemed to ease up after a while._"

"_Hmmm. How are your nightmares? You had one last night._"

Harry stiffened beside him. Tom wrapped his arm around the younger wizard and tugged him into his lap.

"_When will you underssstand the weight of the world doess not have to live solely on your ssshoulders?_" Tom berated the boy gently.

"_I can handle it. They're jusssst bad dreamsss._" Harry sighed wearily.

"_They are more than that and you know it. If you talk to me I can help you. You trust me inssside our minds. Isss it different now because you have developed a crusshhhh on me? I promissse you cannot scare me away. I am ancient as you like to joke, I can handle many thingsss. You'd be surprised if you'd like to unload on me._"

"_I don't like the way the dreams make me feel. It hurtssss. I feel disgusting. Like I'm nothing more than what they ssssaid—_" Harry choked off on the rest of his sentence.

Tom growled deep in his chest and wrapped his other arm tightly against the teen in his lap. He mentally damned those muggles again. Harry wasn't fragile, the multiple meetings on the battlefields of the war had proven that without any doubt. This was tearing the boy apart. He knew what would happen if they didn't work to sort through the emotions soon. With his own attackers he had killed them and it had instantly given him justification and the broken and raw emotions had vanished. He didn't know how far into the dark Harry would come, but he didn't think Harry could be a ruthless killer.

"_Harry. Look at me. You are not weak. You are not disgusting. They are disgusssgusting. They wanted to hurt you because you are better than they are. Do not let them ssssucceed my lion. Ussse that Gryffindor bravery and stubbornnesssss to fight them. You mussst live on with your life or you're letting them win. I undersssstand if you don't want to push things further with usssss. I am patient with you. While it is something I would like in time, I am in no russssh now. For now I am happy to hold you and to kissss you."_

Harry nodded against the strong chest he was nestled against. He remembered the first night they had realized the major shift in their relationship. They had been in the mindscape after training and Tom had kissed him. The sparks they had felt had been amazing. Their magic flaring in response to the small kiss. In person their magic seemed to feed off each other and charge the room with electricity. He knew enough from reading his family secret folders that the man beside him was his match. An equal from another direct bloodline that would provide the most valuable companionship for him out of anyone. He still worried and didn't want to rush. But he trusted the man to lead their relationship as Harry felt comfortable even if he himself didn't know what he wanted.

Seeing the time on the clock Tom kissed him again before helping him out of his lap. Harry knew it was time for bed before anyone got suspicious. He kissed Tom swiftly and made his way from the room back up to the staircases and up to the Gryffindor tower. Along the way he passed a new door he hadn't seen before and swore to come and investigate it again later. At the portrait of the fat lady he apologized to her about not knowing the password before he was rescued by Fred and George. They told him the password was "bowtruckle" as he passed them to go to the dorm room.

The common room had seemed rather full with everyone talking about their summer. A lot of catching up was going on and he caught Ginnys eye from across the room, The red headed witch smiled at him before he headed up to his dormitory room for the fifth year boys. After quickly showering and putting himself into bed he lowered his shields to Tom. The man sent him a gentle mental caress and a softly whispered "goodnight harry, sleep well" before closing his walls again Harry smiled and fell asleep with a smile tugging on his lips.

* * *

I have no idea how i went from 3,000 words in this chapter to 8,000 words in this chapter. i also want to clarify, Draco knows about the marriage contract but Hermione wont for a little while. not under after the christmas holidays i think. ginny is going to be helping harry recruit for Tom after Halloween. Until that point Harry and Tom will work on themselves and some students will learn the loyalty and who the professor is. Tom in my story, is gentle with Harry. and i dont want to use the term mate because i think there is more to them than just innate need to be together. their magic compliments each other. their creature calls out for an equal power level and they both are intellectually able to realize their own feelings. harry will explain yo his friends what happened in a few chapters. ive got major writers block going on for some reason so im going to take a break on writing for the weekend to get back on track come monday. cheers guys!


	18. Chapter 18

Guys this writers block is killing me! send help!

* * *

The next morning cane far to early for all of the teenage boys in Gryffindor tower. All of them except for one chestnut haired teen who had already made his way out of the shower and gotten dressed. In the common room he had come across a bewildered looking Hermione who stared at him.

"What are you doing up already? Usually somebody has to drag you and Ron from your beds." She laughed slightly.

"I just thought maybe I should take a page from your book and try to put more effort into my school work."

"You thought that?"

"Yes. Maybe I had a little nudge. But he is right. I can do better. Anyway, I'm off to breakfast. I'll see you there Mione." Harry chirped as he stepped through the portrait.

Once outside he squared his shoulders and set off down the winding staircase. At the bottom of the stairway there seemed to be a small path leading back behind the stairs. His curiosity took hold and he stepped towards the shadowed corner. As he stepped further into the darkness he came to directly under the base of the staircase and found himself staring at a mirror. The reflection itself didn't seem quite right. He reached out and brushed his fingers against the surface. Instead of being solid it felt watery under his touch. When he pulled his hand away a silvery liquid clung to his fingers and he shook his hand quickly to get it off. The substance slid from the floor back up to the mirror.

He went to touch it again when he heard the sounds of more students coming down for breakfast caught his ear. Casting another curious glance at the mirror he turned and made his way towards the stairway again. When he came back into the light he was just behind some second years who had been on their way to breakfast. He followed slowly behind them ignoring their glance back at him.

In the entryway he was ambushed by a rather colorful Fred and George. The two were vibrantly rainbow colored and he couldn't help but laugh. Luna floated over to his side from where she had been on her way into the great hall. The twins laughed and tossed him a few beans telling him to eat them before breakfast unless he wanted to be a walking rainbow. Harry just laughed as he was accustomed to their pranks. No doubt if he ate the beans he himself would be rainbow before he was done chewing. He waved his wand and vanished the beans before turning to Luna.

"The marbled kinklestump told me I might find you here." She said dreamily.

"Well here I am. What can I do for you Luna?" He asked.

"The serpent is looking for the lion. The snake and the eagle know about the serpents goals and the upcoming mission for the lion, the otter and the hawk will help. The dog will prove to be an enemy and will attack the cat. The raven will be your eyes outside. The Phoenix is unaware but will seek to control the Lion. Be wary of the dog."

Harry stared after her in slight surprise. He knew Luna was a seer and her odd behavior was nothing new to him. It was the first time she had spoken such a large piece of the future to him. He knew who the stag was. The stag would be him like his patronus. He didn't doubt the Phoenix was Dumbledore. The others he would have to figure part about the dog didn't sound good.

He shrugged the cold chill that had swept over him. The smell of food was enticing and he made his way into the hall and towards the Gryffindor table. As he took his seat he glanced up at the head table and frowned when he realized Tom wasn't there yet. He looked back down and began filling his plate with breakfast. He grabbed two pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, and poured himself a mug of coffee. Halfway through eating Ginny and Hermione joined him. Hermione smoked approvingly at his plate.

The door for the teachers entrance opened and Harry let out a breathe he hadn't realized he was holding as the man he was worried about stepped through the door. With eyes sweeping over the hall as he made his way to his seat the man cast a knowing smirk at Harry. Harry growled softly feeling the mans pleasure through their link. A tap on his shoulder drug him back into the conversation at the table. Hermione was going on about their schedules and how they would need to set up a study plan. The others seemed to be nodding or groaning as she carried on.

It wasn't long before Professor McGonagall was handing out timetables to the students. Harry groaned again as he looked at his schedule. He cursed himself under his breath. He had forgotten that he had signed up to take the double potions because he would need it to be an Auror.

"We have double potions first thing this morning. We better hurry so we aren't late." Hermione said decidedly.

The golden trio finished their breakfast in somewhat peace. Harry looked back at the head table one last time before standing to leave. He was met with a sight of Tom and Snape arguing in hushed whispers. With a small frown Harry followed Hermione and Ron as they made their way from the hall.

The descent down towards the dark corridor that held the potions classroom was a subdued one. The other sixth year students also seemed rather subdued in their usual rowdy behavior. Harry had noticed the lions cast his direction a few times. After the last year who could really blame them. As they made it through the door Ron and Hermione took their seats. Harry lingered for just a moment before sitting in the desk beside Ron.

"We made it before the dungeon bat did." Ron laughed carefully.

"Ronald. Don't talk about a professor that way!" Hermione chastised.

At that moment Snape came through the door with his robes billowing behind him. The silence in the room settled immediately as everyone turned their attention to the snarky professor. With a quick flourish of his wand, the chalk began writing the instructions for a potion on the blackboard in the front of the room.

"Today we will be brewing the draught of living death. You will pair up. And should you fail, I'm sure you're aware that this potion has the potential to be lethal." The man snarled.

As the class split into groups Harry turned to find not Neville or Ron standing beside him, but instead Draco. The blind offered him a twisted smirk as he set about setting up their cauldron. Harry gave him a slightly questioning look before turning back to the board. As he read the ingredients and directions again Malfoy made his way over to the ingredients cupboard. Checking through the list once more Harry set off to join the blonde. They together gathered their ingredients and began their work quietly. It didn't take long before the greasy haired potions master came to question them.

"Mister Malfoy, what are you doing?"

"Working professor." The blonde drawled.

"And Potter? Did you decide to take pity on us to ensure we do not all die painful deaths?"

"I merely thought it would be beneficial to attempt to become friendly with our once again famous celebrity." Draco smirked back at the man.

"I see. Try not to blow anything up."

With that the man swept back away to the front of the room. Harry stared at Draco before continuing to chop his herbs.

"Why did he not take points from you?" Harry whispered.

"He never takes points from us. Not publicly. He punishes is with detentions later that he sends to us by note into the common room."

"Why are you partnering with me?"

"Because I was genuine about the friendship offer. I won't sabotage your attempts at potions. Maybe Severus will see that you're not horrible and you can have a chance to be an auror." The elder teen answered carefully.

The remainder of the class continued in silence except for Neville and Seamus blowing up their cauldron. Harry noticed the other Slytherin giving him weird looks a few times. When the class was over he quickly bolted from the room. The staring had gotten on his nerves. Ron and Hermione caught up to him and they sat through an uneventful transfiguration and charms class before finally heading to lunch

At the head table Tom sat in his Brutus guise and shot him a warm smile. Harry couldn't help but smile back softly with a slight blush taking over his cheeks. The man WAS rather attractive, even in this form. A sharp nudge to his ribs called his attention away to Ginny.

"Who's caught your eye there mate?" Dean laughed softly.

"Oh. Nobody Dean I was just happy that things are going normally for the first day back."

"Have you seen that new Defense professor?" Lavender squealed to Pavarti and Padma.

Harry's attention caught them and several other students staring up towards the head table. Of course the man in question just smiled softly at the students before turning to his meal. Harry felt the twinge of satisfaction coming across their link and carefully reigned in his jealously. It wouldn't be a great idea to let everyone on to the fact that the man at the table had Harry's attentions also.

"We have defense right after lunch Mione. Do you think the teacher will be alright?"

"Well Professor Dumbledore seems to think so. What do you think Harry?" Hermione answered the redhead.

"Oh yeah. He's a nice guy. I've met him before but I don't recall where."

"Is he a good teacher?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah…idk. I've never had him teach me so I guess we will have to see." Harry answered nervously.

The chatter continued as Harry watched the man in question out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes my lion?"

"Merlin! Don't just sneak up on me like that Tom!"

"How can I sneak up on you when I'm in your mind?"

"Nevermind."

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't like how they're all talking about you."

"My lion, are you jealous?" Tom smirked in his mind.

Glamoured teal eyes settled on the dark haired teen sitting amongst the 5th year Gryffindors. A soft smile tugged at his lips as he watched the boy who had just slammed his mental barriers against him. The boy in question stood and made his way from the hall. Tom mentally groaned. He definitely hadn't meant to upset him.

He politely excused himself a few minutes after Harry had left and made his way towards his classroom to prepare for the upcoming class. He hoped Harry had gotten the idea to meet him there and be early for class. As he rounded the corner beside his quarters he smiled softly as he recognized the small form sitting huddled beside the door.

"_I'm sorry._" He hissed softly.

"It's not that. I didn't sleep well last night. And the staring in class hasn't helped."

"Come on. Let's take this inside."

The two dark haired wizards entered the classroom. The elder quickly cast a ward around the room and dropped his own glamours. He quickly pulled the smaller into his arms.

"_Tell me._"

"_It's just the nightmares. And then everyone stares at me. They whisper behind my back. I just can't catch a break. It's only the first day back and I'm already stressed._"

"_I can think of some ways that would help that._" Tom smirked before kissing the younger softly.

"_I know you're not ready. I was merely suggesting. Calm down. Now seriously. I can help you block the memories away before you go to bed so that it doesn't bother you as much. Or if you'd rather to permanently lock them away I can help with that also."_

_"I can't do that. I need to get past it on my own._" Harry shook his head.

"_You're not alone Harry. You're mine. That means you'll always have me to look out for you."_

Tom tucked his hand under Harry's chin. He tilted his head up and gazed into the green eyes of the younger teen before him. A push at his wards gave him enough time to recover his disguise and put a decent amount of space between himself and Harry before the door opened to admit a few of the 5th year Slytherins. They looked between him and Potter before taking their seats.

The rest of the students began trickling in and Tom watched from his seat on the edge of his own desk. Harry, who had yet to actually take his own seat finally slid off the desk top he was sitting on and intro he seat. As the last of the students slipped into the room Tom waved his hand and the door shut behind them.

"Welcome to defense against the dark arts. I've heard your past history of teachers have all been run off after a year. It would seem you do not have any proper handling in the field of dada. I will however seek to rectify this. If you have questions on my methods feel free to stay behind after class. I intend to have a more practical class. I have already spoken to the headmaster and he agrees with me. We will be having miniature duels and also we will be learning new spells in class based on your level of skill. Now for today I will be having you come up and cast spells individually at these dummies. Potter, you're supposed to be my best and brightest. Why don't you come and cast a Patronus charm for us?"

Harry shot him a slightly irritated look but stood and drew his wand. He mentally felt a nudge on his barriers and allowed them to relax slightly as Harry raised his arm. As he watched the younger move his wand in the movements for the spell he felt his own mind being drawn against Harry as a shield against the poor mental images that were likely still plaguing the boy. To his and undoubtedly Harry's own surprise, instead of the Stag he had heard rumors of, a gigantic lion and a Basillisk both shot from the boys wand.

The two corporeal forms both circled the boy before the lion turned and roared at the same time the basillisk hissed menacingly before they both vanished. Tom jumped quickly from his desk as Harry quickly crumpled to the ground. He caught him just before he would have dangerously cracked his head against the floor.

The class was in an uproar in and instant. He waved his hand and cast a silencing spell at the same time he also shouted for them all to shut up. The students stared at him with wide eyes as he dismissed them all and told the remainder of the golden trio to fetch the matron. Draco Malfoy remained in the room as Tom levitated Harry to a transfigured desk.

"Is he alright?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure. Has he had a history of passing out?"

"No."

"Just stay back out of the way until we know what happened."

Tom himself prodded at Harry's mental barriers but felt nothing as he tried to contact Harry. He shook his head and sat once again on a desk beside the boy. After a few minutes the matron marched into the room.

"What happened to him?" She asked sharply.

"I asked Mister Potter to produce a Patronus charm. I think he simply fainted but I cannot wake him."

"Why would he have fainted?"

"His Patronus changed." Draco answered.

The other magical occupants of the room turned to stare at the blonde. Poppy shook her head and ran diagnostic charms on the unconscious teen. At the last spell suddenly it was deflected back away from the boy. Tom quickly flung his own hand to send both Poppy and the students back away from Harry. He managed to move himself out of the way fast enough to avoid being hit by a now angrily swishing tail. An angry roar came from Harry but it cut short as it seemed the teen realized what was going on.

"Damn." The now Chimera cursed.

"Language."

"Double damn."

"I assume you can handle this yourself now professor?"

"Of course Poppy. If you'd be so kind as to show the students to their next class and pass along the message that my classes for the day shall resume tomorrow."

"Of course Decimus." The matron cheerfully made her way from the room.

However, Hermione, Ron, and Draco continued to stare.

"Can you guys stop staring at me?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"You're a bloody Chimera Potter! And you didn't think to tell anyone you're a five-x rated creature." Draco spat angrily.

Teal eyes flashed dangerously. Hermione's hand trembled slightly and Ron backed up as the elder mans magic gathered around him dangerously.

"Ron, Herm, maybe you guys should go to Care. I'll catch up to you tonight?" Harry asked.

The two Gryffindors made their way quickly from the room and far away from the magic that was swirling angrily. Draco swallowed hard and quickly lowered his head. Tom growled to regain control of his magic. Turning his gaze back to Harry he arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Don't ask me. I don't know either."

Harry shook himself as he shifted back into his human form. He left his eyes and obviously his fangs as he did so.

"Sorry I didn't tell you Draco. I didn't expect for anything like this to happen."

"So you know that he's…you know…" Draco whispered.

"Yes. I know. And he knows that we've decided to be friends. Which is why he didn't hurt you a minute ago." Harry turned his gaze to their professor. "Any idea?"

"Stress most likely. Hence you fainted and lost control of your magic. What was that about?"

"My Patronus has always been a stag." Harry deadpanned.

"And now it's adjusted itself to your new form." Draco said.

"No. It's adjusted itself to my form and the form of my partner. It was just shocking. Nice to know you're a basillisk Tom." Harry chirped cheerfully.

"I'm not a basillisk Harry."

"You're not?" Harry questioned.

"I can change forms. Usually I prefer that one, but my main one is a dragon."

"Sweet Circe."

"Of course it is. You can't be anything if not complicated oh king of the skies." Harry smirked at the man.

"Hush. Draco, you will not tel anyone about this."

"No milord. Of course not."

"Good. Harry, come with me to my rooms."

With that the two wizards left a very confused Draco behind and made their way to the chambers of the dark lord. Once they entered through the portrait Tom changed forms and sat on his couch. Harry flung himself on the couch beside the man. They chose to both relax there in comfortable silence until dinner.


	19. Chapter 19

Draco had stared after the two now surprisingly dark wizards. It was no surprise to feel his lords magic as dark but to feel Harry's so dark it was incredible. It was even more dark than it had been on the train. He pondered if it was so dark because of Potters creature inheritance or because of his new allegiance in the war.

As he shrugged he left the now empty room. His curiously was bugging him to go and investigate what was going on with Potter. But his fear of his lord won out and he decided to make his way down towards the library to meet Blaise for their free period study group. He had decided to forgo Care of Magical creatures this year along with Theo. The library was quiet as he entered. In the back corner where he usually sat with Blaise and Theo sat two 2nd year Gryffindors. Instead of asking them to move he decided to pass on causing a fight and chose to sit at another table.

The sound of a chair scraping against the ground caught his attention and he looked up to see Pansy and Daphne instead of Theo and Blaise. He arched an eyebrow at them and waited for them to speak.

"Draco dear, we were thinking." Pansy started.

"That sounds dangerous Pansy. What about?" He smirked.

"If Harry really is dark, maybe we could win some brownie points by bringing him to our lord. It seems like if he's really on our side then we should test it."

"You don't think he's really dark?" Draco asked with interest.

"Not really. I think it's probably just he's trying to stay on our good side this year. Because of all of the bad publicity. I think he's faking." She said with an arrogant flip of her hair.

"Potter isn't that smart. However, I agree with Pansy, I don't trust him. We thought about the next time there is a meeting we could take Potter."

"How are you going to do that?" He asked incredulously.

"We have Crabbe and Goyle. And a few of the older students. We could grab him and stun him."

"He knows how to fight Pansy. Maybe give it a while and plan something less dangerous. If he is on our lords side and we attack him it could end up badly for us."

Pansy gave him a skeptical smile before standing and stalking away. Draco looked over to Daphne. The blonde girl frowned slightly.

"She's going to end up hurting him."

"How do you know that Greengrass?" Draco asked sharply.

"She doesn't like him. I think she knows that if the Dark Lord takes Potter on his side she won't be able to be at the top of the dark order with you. You won't be the top if Potter is on the dark side. He will be the Dark Lords right hand instead of you."

Draco recoiled as if he had been struck. That thought had definitely not come across his mind yet. He would have to mention it to his father. He glanced back at Daphne and adjusted his tie. With a curt nod he stood and made his way from the library. He had a letter to send.

Tom felt his wand warming to alert him to the twenty minute warning before dinner. He looked down at Harry who had somehow managed to fall asleep. The boy was tired. Tom couldn't help but feel at a loss of what to do with him. He hadn't ever had to deal with emotions the way Harry did. The fact the boy chose to deal with them also was a new one on him. He gently carded his fingers through Harry's hair. The no longer untamable mop of hair was soft as it curled around his elegant fingers. Beneath his hand the younger stirred. Green eyes snapped open to gaze back at crimson.

A soft smile appeared on Harry's face before he pushed himself up with a yawn. He turned his head and looked back at the man he had fallen asleep on and smiled sheepishly. He stood and stretched with a groan as his back popped loudly. Tom grimaced at the noise and shook his head.

"That is not healthy for your joints and bones." He chided.

"Feels good though. Don't care." Harry smiled.

"And what happens when you're as old as I am and cannot walk?" Tom asked with a laugh.

"We have spells for that. And I have you. You'll come up with something. You're bloody brilliant." Harry smiled at him again.

With a roll of his eyes Tom stood and stretched himself without the popping noises that came from Harry's version of stretching. The pair stood quietly for a moment before Tom carefully reached out and tugged Harry towards his chest.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm alright. I just wasn't expecting…you know."

"It will be alright. If anyone asks we could say it's your creature inheritance. Your creature is part serpent remember?"

"Won't that give away what I am?"

"Not necessarily. Not unless the right people know about it. You could easily counter that the basilisk is from when you fought the one in the chamber. If they ask about the lion, just pull out the Gryffindor card."

"You're brilliant. You know that right?" Harry whispered softly against him.

"I have been known to have bright ideas every so often little lion. Come, we need to go to dinner before I'm bombarded and searched for having stolen the boy-who-lived." Tom laughed.

Down in the great hall, dinner was just about to start. Tom has managed to get himself slid elegantly into his seat at the head table after entering through the teachers door. Harry however, had all eyes on him the second he walked into the Great Hall. The noise level dropped an entire octave as the boy quickly slunk into his seat and groaned into his hand. Hermione elbowed him gently and gave a pointed glare at those around them.

The stares slowly subsided as the food began to appear. A few glances were sent his way and Harry picked at his food more than eating it. Seeming to have noticed and deciding to take pity on him, Tom subtly waved his hand and cast a notice me not charm on Harry. After the stares stopped Harry was able to eat in relative peace, except for Hermione's questions.

"What happened?"

"Where were you mate?" Ron asked him.

"My Patronus changed. I passed out. Professor Brutus took me to his room to calm down."

That got stares from both Ron and Ginny while Hermione merely arched an eyebrow at him.

"Are you alright? I've never heard of patronuses changing. Or becoming Patroni."

"He said it's because of my you-know-what."

"That would explain it. I think the patroni part is also due to him. Isn't Snapes a doe?"

Harry tensed slightly before answering. "Yes."

The tense conversation seemed to drop off. After he finished his dinner, Harry made his way back towards Gryffindor tower and went about his nightly routine. As he stood in front of the mirror he looked into the eyes reflected back at him. The glowing green sparked slightly before settling back down. He carefully examined his teeth, it made him happy his newfound fangs could be lengthened at his own choice but he chose to keep them just a little longer than normal for the fun of it. With a last look at the man before him he shrugged and walked into the dorm room.

Ron and Seamus sat up on their beds while Dean and Neville where obviously still down in the common room. Ron watched him and looked over at Seamus

"What?" Harry snapped slightly.

"Nothing mate. Just worried about you."

"Yeah Harry you seem a little off."

"I'm fine. I'm going to bed."

With that Harry climbed into his own bed and slammed the curtains around him and warded them closed. He missed the look of calculating anger on Rons face and the jealous look Seamus shot him.


	20. Chapter 20

September had quickly passed into late October for the students of the castle. Harry had taken to attended most of his classes without the assistance of his friends as the warning of Lunas prophecy had weighed on his shoulders. He had been spending the majority of his time with Hermione and Ginny compared to the normal Ron and Hermione. It wasn't unusual for them to have a Slytherin or four in their study sessions in the library.

Draco had become a stable friend for Harry and for that Harry had been thankful. He knew that whatever Lunas prophecy meant that it couldn't have been Draco. The boy had learned that Draco had already learned his animagus form and it was a black panther. Even the blonde's animagus put him on his own side with a snake. Hermione and Ginny along with Neville, Blaise, Theo, and Daphne had started to work on learning their animagus forms. Ron was in and out on those meetings but so far he had caught glimpses of a being something large and furry, so he said anyway.

It just so happened they were sitting out on the grounds together studying and attempting to cast their Patronus charms when a very angry and very red Ron Weasley came stalking their direction. Harry, noticing the temper stood between Ron and the rest of their group. The fuming redhead didn't even stop as he hauled off and punched Harry without even flinching. Harry's head snapped to the left as Ron's right hook slammed into his cheek.

Draco quickly reached for his coin in his pocket that he knew would summon the dark lord to them quickly. As he pulled his hand from his pocket he heard the distinct sound of a growl coming from one of the two now angry males before him. Thinking quickly he grabbed Hermione and Ginny as the rest of their group managed to move back.

"You sorry shit Potter!"

"What the hell Ron?!" Harry snapped angrily.

"You're a sorry little shit. Fame and money isn't enough for you. You have to have a hermione too!?"

Harry stared at him incredulously and burst into laughter as he wiped the blood from his lip and nose. This did nothing however but to anger Ron further who made the mistake to continue with his original idea of hitting Harry. The second time however, Harry was prepared and rolled away from the hit. It didn't take long before the two Gryffindors were throwing punches back and forth. Hermione sent her Patronus after the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall.

The moment that the disguised dark lord made his appearance out to the grounds was the exact moment Ron decided he would be a better off fighter in his animagus form. Long dark fur sprouted all over as the human form shifted away to reveal a large black and grey wolf. Almost instinctively Harry himself followed suit and before them stood Harry's animagus form. His form was much larger than Ron's and they knew Harry was much more dangerous not only magically but also because if he lost control it wouldn't take much for his creature abilities to break into his animagus.

The Headmaster and the two professors were coming closer. At seeing the sudden shift of the fighting ground Tom groaned and began to walk faster. They managed to arrive beside the gathered students and pushed their way through. The downside of that was of course that Harry had constructed a shield ward around him and Ron to prevent anyone from getting hurt. This also was keeping anyone out.

Sounds of fighting filled the air as the two now animals lunges into each other repeatedly. Blood began to spatter the ground around them. Ron gained the upper hand momentarily and managed to catch Harry's neck and tear a large gash down his back. An angry roar filled the air as suddenly Harry shifted further as his creature ability decided to take over. The animalistic growl from Harry became deadly as the lion doubled in size and wings sprouted from his back. The serpentine tail thrashed threateningly as the young Chimera crouched dangerously. Black wings unfurled above the two as Ron, in his blind rage continued to attempt to land wounds on Harry. Harry continued to fight with his inhibitions of hurting his friend slowly slipping.

At the sign that Harry had slipped further into his creature side and had given up his reservations about hurting Ron and still no luck at pushing through the wards, Tom decided to try his last option at reaching the boy.

"Albus. Get back. Get everyone back. He's going to kill him if we don't stop him."

"Decimus, we can't get through his wards. He's too strong."

"I can get through them. Just get everyone back." Tom snapped angrily.

The aged Headmaster gave him a calculated glance before waving his wand and having everyone distance themselves from the dangerous fight before them and the man who thought he could fix it. Tom growled in agitation at having to show his hand so early but shook his shoulders and willed himself to shift into his basilisk form. He quickly lowered his inner eyelid to prevent himself from accidentally petrifying or killing anyone. He carefully nudged the barrier between himself and the two fighting animals before him. At the slight resistance he yelled out to Harry in parseltongue.

Angry green eyes turned his direction. The magic swirled around him and the bright yellow flecks in his eyes flashed brightly before Ron managed to bite Harry's front leg leaving another gash. The serpent head snapped closely to Ron's back but the boy managed to dodge the attack. Harry's eyes lost the green hint in them as they went fully yellow and venom began to drip from his fan and poison dripped on his claws. Tom slammed himself through the shield before him and lunged at Harry. He wrapped his long body around Harry tightly enough to subdue him but not hurt him. Angry growls and roars filled the air as Harry thrashed violently and attempted to free himself from the grip of the large serpent holding him. Slowly as if realizing what was going on Harry's eyes returned to green and he shifted back into his human form.

"Shit Tom. Are you alright? What happened?! God did I kill him?"

Frantic green eyes landed on the prone form of Ron Weasley laying a few feet away. He let his wards drop and watched as madam Pomfrey ran to the unconscious boy.

"_You did not kill him my lion. I was able to stun him in this form. Are you calm now? Your magic is still swirling._"

"_I lost control…I was going to kill him."_

"You lost control because his foolishness didn't know when to stop Harry. Not because of your own. He should know what it means to attack you."

Once Harry's magic calmed down, Tom allowed himself to shift back into his Decimus Brutus guise. He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders careful to avoid the bloody gashes that covered the teen.

_"Is he going to be ok?"_

"Poppy will have her work cut out for her. I'm worried about you. Let's get you looked at too."

The Headmaster approached the two of them. He stared quietly at Tom over his spectacles. Hermione and Ginny ran past him along with Draco. They stopped just short of the dark wizard who was in a silent staring contest with the Headmaster but Draco barreled right past them and grabbed Harry and began looking him over like a mother hen.

"You bloody idiot Potter. You could have died. You're bleeding everywhere. Why did you fight the idiot?!" He shouted angrily.

As the teens began to look over their friend, Tom pulled his own arm away from the younger dark wizard and stood looking at the Headmaster. He wasn't certain if the other knew enough to know who he was at this point and wasn't looking forward to having to protect Harry on top of fighting the old coot.

"It would seem, Decimus that we have much to discuss. Thank you for keeping that fight from escalating. Let's get the boys both looked after and we will discuss this in my office." With eyes twinkling.

"Professor that's my fault, please don't get upset at Professor Brutus for it. He was just trying to help. He's been giving me extra lessons and so he knew about my form and he showed me his and we've been training together. Please. It's my fault."

With a smile the old man turned to Harry.

"Of course not my boy. I just would like to know more about my staff members and not have a surprise in an emergency. I'm just glad he was able to get through to you. I'd like to know why he was able to when nobody else can. But we will discuss it later."

With that the matron herded Harry into the castle as the group split into their separate directions with the student friends of Harry making their way right behind them up to the hospital wing while Tom and Dumbledore made their way towards his office.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! so im sorry for the big space in my updates. im getting into the new swing of my job. i graduated cosmetology school! with my license! so now im offically a licensed stylist. im trying to work for two different salons so thats taking some getting used to. anywho. im going to try to update some more. also, if i hadnt already said. i needed a relationship vote but since nobody ever voted im just winging it. im going to hunt through my options but heres one of them if not two solved at this chapter.

* * *

Harry hissed and jerked back as Madam Pomfrey tilted his head to get a better look at the large gash running down the back of his neck. She had already healed several gashes along his arm and braced the broken bone so that the skelegrow would heal the bones. Further investigation had discovered his broken ribs and other numerous fractures that would heal with time. The dark haired wizard was rather angrily demanding she release him once the bleeding was stopped. He downed a blood replenishing potion and snatched his cloak up as he felt the skin on his neck knot itself back together. He was out the door before she could raise her wand to stun him.

Right outside, Draco and company were nearly bowled over as the boy sprinted past them. The matron stuck her head out the door and shook it fondly before telling the other to come in because Harry would be back.

As Harry finally reached the eagle statue guarding the entrance to the headmasters office he started shouting off candies. The door however wouldn't budge.

"Merlin help me if you don't move I'll transform and throw you out of the way."

The eagle statue slowly moved upon seeing his glowing yellow eyes. At the top of the stairs, Harry barreled into the door after a wordless alohamora. He found Tom and Dumbles both sitting there expectantly looking at him.

"Ah Harry, how nice of you to join us but I believe Poppy wasn't ready for your release." Dumbledore said over his cup of tea.

"You can't fire him. It's not his fault." Harry panted.

"I have no intention to fire him. He's an excellent teacher. I had asked him to tutor you privately but I was unaware that the two of you had actually taken me up on that." He said with a pointed look at Tom.

"I believe that is due to my lack of extra time to inform you. I have been assisting Harry so frequently it would seem I forgot to inform you of such." Tom lied smoothly.

"Ah well. No harm done. I'd love to hear about what you've been learning but perhaps that would be best for another time. Now I'm concerned about what seems to have happened today. Harry, it seems you haven't been fully honest with me regarding your newfound inheritance."

"I haven't really told many people. It's not exactly a good reaction most often." Harry answered scratching the back of his head.

"Well while that explains your new appearances it also poses a large concern here at Hogwarts. If students felt threatened, which luckily for you not many saw the scuffle today, they could petition to have you removed. I personally cannot help you with your inheritance, and it seems you've already found a mentor who is capable."

"He's not evil." Harry spat.

"My dear boy you mistake my meaning. I do not think that Professor Brutus is evil. I would like to know how such an inheritance came about though. From my researching, the appearance of a basilisk comes from the decedents of the Slytherin line. Which we know the relation of that line." He said with his hands folded on the desk.

"Voldemort." Harry said loudly.

"Does he know?" He said mentally to Tom.

"No."

"Albus, you are not insinuating that I am in some form related to that madman are you? You know of my parentage." Tom said evenly.

"Of course. It could easily be a distant long lost relation." Albus soothed.

"Why are we here then?" Harry asked.

"We just need to discuss of course the actions that lead to today. What caused this scuffle Harry? I thought you and Ron are friends?"

"So did I."

"Draco told me the young Weasley was upset because Harry had been spending time with Hermione and Ginevera.. I believe he misinterpreted the closeness."

"Young love. It does so drive the mind to do mindless things. Perhaps if we speak to him he will realize the error in his actions."

Harry shook his head and glanced down at his hands in his lap. He watched Tom from under his fringe of hair. The background conversation behind him faded as he let himself get lost in his thoughts. He was jarred back to reality as Tom stood and shook his shoulder.

"What?" He asked confused.

"We are taking you back to the infirmary to have you properly looked at. You're in no state to duel or further your studies. We also must have a conversation with young mister Weasley."

* * *

Back in the infirmary, Draco stood protectively between Ron and Ginny and Hermione. He effectively prevented the redhead from even speaking another word to them until Harry managed to find his way back with the Headmaster.

He had just woken and immediately had begun to shout at Hermione and Ginny for betraying him to side with Potter. The matron had also come to stand between them and had silenced both groups of students. Harry growled at ron, his eyes retaining their yellow specks and had begun to glow. Tom mentally hugged him in effort to calm him.

"Ah mister Weasley. How nice of you to join us. I had hoped that you could enlighten us as to what exactly caused the scuffle today?" Albus asked with his eyes sparkling.

"That traitor stole my girlfriend!" Ron shouted angrily.

"I am not your girlfriend Ronald!" Hermione shouted disgruntled.

"I didn't steal your girlfriend Ron. I don't like Herm like that. She's like my sister."

"Then why've you been hanging out with her and Ginny? Some sick twisted love triangle?!"

Harry groaned while Draco sniggered into the back of his hand. Hermione turned to Ginny and laughed. Dumbledore glanced between them all expectantly while Tom shook his head and sat down on the nearest bed.

"Mister Weasley. I do not believe that mister Potter here is into that either. Perhaps you should tell him what you told me Harry."

"Decimus, you're not helping. Stop laughing. Ok Ron, so Professor Brutus here has been tutoring me. I told you that before. Well a few days after the start of school Luna told me about some prophetic dream she had or something. She warned me about a dog. And because I know it's neither Hermione or Ginny and Draco I've been spending more time with them because they're willing to have my back in a fight. You've been so absorbed with Lavender that I didn't want to trouble you."

"Miss Lovegood has Seer blood in her family. You choose your friends wisely Harry." Dumbledore smiled.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ron growled.

"Nothing Ron. I hadn't realized how you might take it and I didn't want to drag you away from something. Since when aren't you with Lavender?"

"None of your business." Ron snuffed.

"Well it seems to me this was all a large misunderstanding. I'm going to have to have the both of you register your animagus forms with the ministry. I will see you later. Good day." Dumbledore chirped as he left the infirmary.

"Harry. I'll see you tonight for our lesson." Decimus spoke evenly.

He cast a mental hug Harry's way before also taking his leave. In their absence, Harry sat down in an empty chair beside Draco while the others also sat.

"So you and Hermione?" Ron started.

"Like a sister." Harry cut in.

"Ginny?"

"Nope. Sister."

"Oh."

"Honestly Ronald. I had a crush on you until you started running around as though Lavender was the only girl in the world. The way you two were so obsessed with each other was disgusting. It made me realize that instead of wasting my time pining for somebody who didn't notice me that I should take my attention somewhere where it was wanted."

"Mione. I love you. I always have. You know that." Ron protested.

"No Ron. I didn't know that. I tried to get you to notice me and you haven't in all the years I've tried. So I think it's best if we just remain friends." Hermione spoke softly.

Ron looked at her sadly before his gaze hardened. He turned his eyes back to Harry. The rage in his eyes speaking volumes on the state of their friendship. Harry looked at his once best friend and stood slowly.

"I can see where this is going. I don't like it. But you've brought this on yourself Ron. If you attack me again I won't promise that Decimus will be able to stop me from killing you."

As he turned and left the room Ron angrily turned towards the remaining members of the room. Draco stood steadily and held his hand out to help Hermione and then Ginny up. Once the girls were on their feet he held out his arm to gesture for them to go before him.

"Stay away from my sister Malfoy. You turned Harry into a slimey snake. You turned him against me. And leave Ginny alone." He spat venomously.

"Ron! Leave him alone! I'm not interested in him either. Which you would know if you hadn't been so absorbed with fighting Harry. I'm seeing Ted!" She stalked angrily from the room before he could further comment.

"You may threaten others Weasley. But you're nothing but a miserable weasel. You're jealous of Harry. You're jealous of his power, his money, and his fame. You blame me for driving your friend away when he decided to grow up and put differences aside. You'll foolishly think you can spill his secrets but you won't be able to. Don't bother trying to attack him. He's in more than you could imagine. I'm sure my dear aunt would love to have some blood traitors to play with." Draco drawled.

Draco turned and held his arm out for Hermione. The pair made their way from the infirmary while leaving Ron to sulk. In their wake Ron glared at the door. He growled and threw himself back under the covers. He silently vowed to get back at them.

* * *

So short chapter i know! im going to skip forward a bit here in a few also. but things should start to get interesting soon!


	22. Chapter 22

Ok everyone here is a warning. This chapter is a rough one. Lots of bad stuff happens that is mature content. if you cant or dont want to read it, skip forward and ill fill you in in the next chapter. dont hate me! it wont affect the relationship. just adds to the story plot later.

* * *

"I'm telling you, it will work Greengrass." Pansy sniffed.

"I don't think it is a good idea. If Potter really is on our side it could make our lord angry." Daphne replied delicately.

"There is no way that golden brat is on our side. It's just a trap to get us to tell him our plans. He's going to run back to Dumbledore." Pansy said swirling her wand in her fingers.

"Pansy, Draco is his friend. I don't believe Draco could be so easily fooled. Would it not be easier to have Draco invite Potter to Yule at his manor? Should Potter truly be on our side there would be no harm if he and our lord are both there. We wouldn't face any repercussions for kidnapping Potter."

"Whatever Greengrass. Just stay out of my way." Pansy stormer away angrily.

Daphne sat quietly watching after the dark haired girl. While she agreed with Pansy that she didn't fully believe Potter's story, she didn't want to hurt him if he was on their side. Draco hadn't said anything more on the subject since she had mentioned his coming demotion if Potter joined. She decided it would be in her best interest if she waited to see what would happen. After all, Pansy couldn't possibly be competition for Potter.

Draco slipped through the common room and made his way towards the staircase. He had noticed Pansy and Daphne. He had been watching the two of them cautiously over the last few weeks. It definitely seemed Pansy had her mind set on taking Potter to the dark lord. He had pondered his options and chose the best option would be to tell Harry something was up.

The Gryffindor had been elusive as of the past few days. Draco had looked for him but Harry was always the last to arrive in class and first to disappear. He also hadn't seen the younger boy during meal times either. Which had left him overall very frustrated. He stomped his way up the staircases towards the Gryffindor tower.

"You are not one of my students." The Fat Lady said haughtily.

"I need to speak to one. Can you let me in?" Draco asked.

"No. Now shoo."

Upon hearing the commotion outside, Hermione poked her head out of the portrait hole. A smile settled happily on her lips at seeing the blonde Slytherin.

"Hello Draco." She blushed.

"Hermione. Might I trouble you to collect Harry for me?" He smiled.

"Um. He isn't here. I was actually on my way to come find you. I had hoped you had seen him."

"Great. The golden boy is missing. Come on, we need to talk." He said as he held his arm out for her.

Hermione stepped from the portrait and took his arm. Draco gently lead her down the stairway as they made their way through the halls. Students passed by them in various stages of glee for the upcoming celebration later that night. Halloween was always an eventful day around the castle. As such the students had been given the day and the following day off. Which would be very welcome the following day when the ones who couldn't control their gorging and lost control of their stomachs the following morning.

As they arrived on the seventh floor Draco lowered his arm and disentangled it from Hermione's. He paced before the blank section of wall as he thought for a place to speak quietly. The wall morphed to reveal a door as he turned and passed by one last time. He reached for the door and pushed it open. Gesturing for Hermione to go before himself he followed after her and checked the hall once more for prying eyes before closing the door.

"What's the matter Draco?" Hermione asked.

"It's Harry. Have you seen him?"

"No. He has been trying to avoid us. I assumed he was worried because of how to come up with some sort of attack for Halloween. He has seemed very upset ever since we all got our animagus forms down. Actually he left the last meeting we had once Ron finally got his patrons charm. Have you asked professor Brutus?"

"Not yet. I'm sure the dark lord knows where Harry is. But I have another concern. There is supposed to be a meeting tonight. Father intends to take me. Actually most students who have parents in the dark order are expected to be at the meeting tonight. I overheard Pansy and Daphne. Pansy wants to find a way to drag Potter to the dark lord to prove her loyalty. I would assume she intends to put his loyalty in her mind as she believes he is trying to get close to us to spy for the old coot." Draco spoke solemnly.

"She can't possibly be serious. How could she even expect to be able to get to Harry? Especially find a way to get him alone and take him somewhere against his will." Hermione said as her eyes widened.

"He's already alone. He's been hiding from everyone all day because of the day it is. Draco. Where did you last see her?" She gasped again.

"She was leaving the common room just before I did. You go to Him. I'll go find Pansy."

Both teens made their way from the room. Draco stroller looking every bit the Pureblood heir he was so to not draw attention. Hermione hurriedly walked her way to the defense classroom. The portrait of the young man who Harry has discovered was actually Gabriel Gryffindor smiled at her before swinging to the side. As the portrait closed behind her she looked around the room.

The living room seemed empty. She ventured into the small library and groaned as she realized it was empty also. The man had already departed for the meeting that was set to occur in less than two hours. With her quick thinking she cast her patronus. The slender white otter swam through the air around her before coming to a stop before her.

"Take this message to Professor Brutus."

The otter nodded at her and cocked its head.

"I can't find Harry. Draco suspects somebody is planning to bring him to you tonight."

The misty otter bounded off through the wall as it carried her message to the head of the dark order. Hermione sat shakily on the edge of the couch. She desperately hoped Harry was safe.

"Come on. He went this way." Pansy whispered to the three hulking figures behind her.

They made their way with their silenced footsteps closer to the bathroom they had seen the dark haired teen sneaking into. When they entered Potter had his back to them and had just spoken in parseltongue.

Adrian drew his wand and quickly cast a stupefy at the teen before him. Harry crumpled to the ground. The ground before him gave way as the entrance to the chamber opened and before the Slytherins could react the Gryffindor disappeared down the dark tunnel.

They glanced at each other before Pansy jumped down the shoot after him. The males followed her down. Grinding noises echoed above them as the sink reformed into its correct shape and once again hid the tunnels entrance.

The end of the slide spat them out in a small room with various pipes leading around on a pile of small bones. The room was dimly lit with small rays of light coming through the pipes leading back to wherever they led to. Pansy cast a cleaning charms on her robes as she stood.

"What is this place?" Warrington asked.

"I'm not sure. Get him tied up and lets find out where this goes."

Adrian aimed his wand at the unconscious form on the floor. "Incarcerous. Petrificus Totalis. Locomotor mortis."

"Where did you learn that last one?" Warrington asked the other.

"Qudditch. Professor Snape used it to get players off the field when they got hurt."

"Let's go." Pansy urged the others.

The small group made their way with Potters body floating behind them. The small tunnel led into a large room that had the ceiling partially caved in. The wall of rubble separated them from the rest of the unexplored space. Pansy slipped on something slick on the floor.

"Lumos." She snapped.

"What is that?" Warrington asked,

"It's a snake skin." Pansy whispered.

"There's no snake that big." Adrian laughed.

"Yes there is. A basilisk." The Third male finally spoke.

"You don't think we are.." Pansy trailed off.

"I have no doubt this is it. Potter must have been down here in his second year and was coming back for a hideout where nobody else could get to him."

"Parseltongue was the only way to open that door. That's why nobody but the heir could get in." Pansy marveled.

"Is it still here somewhere?" Adrian asked cautiously.

"Let's find out." Flint said with a cruel glint in his eye.

"Bombarda parvus." Pansy cast as she aimed her wand at the rubble.

As the small explosion cleared their path flint cast another lumos. The dust began to die down and they looked further into the cavern before them. The skin that was crushed below the rocks continued on for another forty if not fifty feet coiled loosely along the cavern. At the far end a door to another pipe sat blocking their path. The door was made of heavy wrought iron if not steel. The front had snakes engraved across it in obvious locking patterns. The small group glanced around at each other.

"How do we get through there? A bombarda strong enough to get us through there would bring the roof down on us." Adrian asked.

"We could wake potter up and make him say the word to get it to open." Flint offered.

"What if we summoned a snake and cast a ward around this side so it had no choice but to go that way?" Warrington suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Pansy said.

"Get behind me. Once I cast the spell, you cast a ward around us." Warrington said evenly.

He stood facing the door and raised his wand. With a quick flick he cast the serpent summoning spell, serpensortia. A small purple-green serpent shot forth from his wand towards the door. It reared up and hissed threateningly at the students huddled a short distance away. Flint flicked his wand and cast a line of fire between them and the snake. With a hiss in their direction the snake turned to look behind it.

"_Foolish humans. There's a door right here I can escape through."_

With another hiss the iridescent serpent slithered towards the door. She hissed at it and another grinding noise filled the room. The snake latches in the door began to slide back towards the center as a metal serpent slithered its way to wrap around the outside of the door panel. The metallic grinding and clicking echoed around the room while the group of slytherins watched in awe. At last, the door swung open towards them and the summoned serpent made her way into the now open tunnel.

A flick of her wand and Pansy canceled the wards she had erected around them. She crossed the now burned line across the floor and peered into the tunnel.

"Come on, you won't believe this." She whispered.

The group continued on into the space before them. The chamber before them had a long pathway lined with serpent torches. The heads of the serpents raised from the water surrounding the pathway with their large mouths opened as if to strike. Flames rested on the tips of their tongues in a magical red with green tipped glow. The conscious quartet slowly made their way down the pathway towards the large chamber that it opened up to. Pansy gasped at the large body of the long-dead basilisk.

"Potter killed Slytherins monster." Flint said quietly with outrage laced in his tone.

"The body alone is worth millions in galleons. He's foolish for leaving it here." Cassius spat.

"Enough. There's a way out over that way. It looks like a cave opening. Nobody else can get down here. We can bring Potter down a notch or two in here before dissapparating to the meeting. Did you all bring your robes?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah. Go on. Tie him to that pillar and wake him up." Flint growled.

Adrian and Cassius took Potter to the pillar. They tied him with the ropes they had bound him in to the large stone itself. After making sure he was secure they stepped back away from him.

"We're just roughing him up a bit before taking him there right? So he can't fight back?" Adrian asked.

"Why do you care Pucey? Going soft?" Pansy spat.

"No. I just think what if Draco was right? We don't want to hurt him too much if he really is on our side. So we can still say we just wanted to bring him in and he put up a fight." Adrian snapped back.

"Go on. You and Warrington both can leave if you don't have the stomach for it. I'll handle Potty and bring him to the dark lord." Flint hissed.

The two boys looked at each other before they turned and made their way towards the cavern forming the exit. It was a steep climb. They both whispered about how to get out before Pansy shouted at them to summon their brooms. After waiting for them the two were off beyond the cave and far from sight.

"Let's have a little fun with mister goody goody boy." Pansy grinned evilly.

"Enneverate." Flint cast.

With a groan Harry shook his head and tried to bring his hands up to his face. When he couldn't move his arms he started to panic. He couldn't see very well with his head spinning like it was.. Not enough to find out where exactly he was. He tugged on the ropes holding him and groaned when he realized he was stuck to whatever concrete he was tied to.

"Well well if it isn't Potty out where he shouldn't be." Pansy drawled.

"What? Parkinson? What are you doing?"

"Silencio!" She hissed with a wave of her wand.

"Immobulus!"

"Oooh smart. He can't fight back that way either."

"Of course not." Flint said flashing and evil smile.

"Now then. Listen up golden boy. You're here because I don't agree with Draco. See I think you're just trying to spy on us for the old Headmaster. So we are going to give you some of what's coming to you. Have a little fun before we cart you off to the dark lord."

"Crucio!" Pansy said evenly as she aimed her wand at Harry.

She held the curse briefly before switching and casting various stinging and cutting hexes at the boy bound to the pillar. All of them were aimed carefully to avoid causing any real damage or cut any of the bindings around Harry. Harry meanwhile was panicking in his mind and desperately trying to calm himself to call for Tom. In his panicking he was struggling to get the hang of their connection.

The torture carried on from Pansy as she switched between various hexes and curses to jinxes. She held him under the cruciartus curse repeatedly. A pincushion curse would have had him screaming could he have moved as it felt as though a thousand tiny needles pricked into his flesh.

After what seemed like hours but was really only about forty-five minutes she finally seemed to have run out of steam or curses one. She stood before him chest heaving as she panted with the exhaustion. Flint sat behind her leaning back in his summoned armchair.

"About time you finished. Go on. Get your broom and fly up. Once you're out there you can use your port key to get to your house so you can clean up for the meeting. I'll finish up with Potter and take him to the dark lord."

"You'll tell him I helped?" She asked with an arched brow.

"Of course." Flint smiled at her.

Pansy blushed and cast one last scathing look towards the bleeding mess bound to the pillar. She turned and walked proudly towards the exit. She mounted her broom and soared up beyond the view of the cavern. Flint grinned nastily and turned towards the boy before him.

"Oh Potter. You think you're so great. Some savior to be worshipped. When really, you're nothing. You're not even worth the slime on my boots. You're going to be nothing to the dark side but a target dummy. Unless of course somebody else finds you pretty enough that they wouldn't mind keeping you as a bed warmer. Maybe I can ask the dark lord to give you to me."

Flint stepped closer and grabbed the bruised chin of the smaller teen. He growled and laughed as he dug his nails into the small places of unmarried flesh.

"You're lucky I waited until the end. Pansy has a bit more delicate handle for torture. I like to get a little more physical with my prey."

A loud crack echoed through the room as Flint drew back and slammed his fist into Harry's jaw. Blood dropped from the corner of Harry's mouth. Flint drew back from the other side and continued his barrage of punches across Harry's face and upper body. As he seemed unsatisfied with the damage he was leaving he began to throw in viscous kicks.

Harry's head was fuzzed with pain. He slammed into the barrier between himself and Tom before he felt himself blacking out. The dark lord had his wards up so tightly Harry couldn't feel the other. Which meant Tom was in a meeting with his elite and didn't want to be distracted. Harry cried in frustration begging mentally for it to be over soon as he couldn't even shift because he was immobilized.

Flint stepped back from Harry with a sinister grin on his lips. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the familiar holly and pheonix feather wand. With an evil look towards Harry he snapped the wand beside the younger's head.

"Try casting anything to save you now Potter."

He banished the ropes on Harry and cast another immobilizing spell on him. With a violent look in his eyes he grabbed the boy and drug him towards the chair he had summoned. He dropped the Gryffindor beside the chair as he vanished both his and Harry's robes. Sitting gracefully here grabbed his cock in his hand and stroked it lightly.

"I'd ask you to tell me. But that would require me letting you have some control. And we can't have that. So I'll just say what I think. You're not going to enjoy this as much as I will. But I'll try to be gentle with you. I don't want to ruin you for any future times we might play together. You're going to suck my cock Potter. Don't worry, I won't choke you with it."

Flint drug Harry up onto his knees. He dug his hands into the messy curls. As he guided his member towards Harry he moaned as he used the subdued boy. He guided himself slowly but steadily as he kept his eyes locked into the green orbs staring back at him. He tensed and pushed Harry down fully as he found his release. When Harry started to get red he pulled Harry up and forced him across the chair. As he stroked himself to readiness he slowly used his fingers to torture Harry further.

He drug his hands across the slices across the muscular back before him. He slowly stretched Harry and reached with his other hand to give his limp member some attention. Harry had tears in his eyes as he was unable to do anything beyond laying in the position his attacker put him in. He felt himself hardening and pounded on Toms mental wall desperately.

Tom was in the middle of his meeting with his elite when Hermione's patronus reached him. He had stared at it rather confused. Until he nudged Harry's mental barriers and found it slammed shut by the other. Which wasn't normal for Harry unless he was unconscious.

"Lucius. Have you heard from Draco?"

"Milord?" The blonde asked confused.

"Has Draco given you any reason to be concerned about the newest member of our side?" Ron asked him sharply.

"He sent me a letter a few months ago. He was concerned with our standing in the ranks should Potter join. I assured him that I didn't believe that he would need to worry about that. Has something happened that he told you?"

"No. But Miss. Granger seems concerned for Harry. If she can't find him he's not where she can find him. He won't answer mentally. Somebody must have spelled him unconscious."

Tom stood and popped away from the meeting knowing they would wait for him to come back. In his Brutus guise he paced through the halls to find Draco. He finds the Malfoy heir in the Slytherin common room. The blonde was pacing back and forth while running his hand through his hair. A trait he had clearly picked up from Harry.

"Mister Malfoy. Might I borrow you for a moment?"

Although asked as a question Draco knew better than to resist. He walked over and looked into the eyes of the elder, allowing the man to enter his mind with ease. He stood still as the man slipped between memories and spun on his heel.

Draco followed behind him and Daphne followed them from the room. Teal eyes flicked angrily across the halls searching for the Parkinson heiress as he stalked his way towards the only place he could think Harry mag have been hiding.

Inside the bathroom Tom spat the words to open the chamber and called for the stairs to descend down into the depths. Draco followed closely behind him still unaware of Daphne following the pair. As the now trio slipped into the darkness Tom finally turned and looked at Draco while dropping his guise.

"Ah. Miss Greengrass." He drawled as he realized she was just behind the blonde male.

Daphne dropped herself to her knees before the man standing before her when she saw him. He rolled his eyes and gestured for Draco to guide her to her feet. The dark lord stalked angrily through the pipes leading to the antechamber before snarling out the word open to allow the door to swing open.

"This will go no further Greengrass. Draco. Stay with her here."

"Yes Milord." Came the echoed reply from both teens.

Tom spun on his heel and stalked through the entrance into the chamber itself. Once he lowered himself to the pathway to the chamber he allowed his thermal vision to show him where the current occupants were.

His view angered him when he saw two forms up ahead of him in incriminating positions. He clenched his jaw angrily and bit back the pain and anger threatening to bubble up. He continued to stalk forward angrily with his magic swirling dangerously around him.

The scene he came upon wasn't what he had erroneously assumed. His magic swirled out and shoved Flint away from the bound form of Harry. The man slammed with a sickening thud against the wall as Tom waved his hand to release Harry.

Harry fell forward into Toms waiting arms with a cry. Huge sobs wracked the still small frame as Tom carded his fingers through his hair gently. He summoned a robe and wrapped it tightly around his young partner.

"Harry. Harry love you need to breathe. You have to calm down to breathe. I'm here. He's never going to touch you again. I'm right here." Tom soothed gently.

"You don't know what he did. I told you I'm disgusting."

"No my lion, I don't know. You will tell me. And I will have retribution ten fold. You are NOT disgusting. That pig is." Tom hissed angrily in their mind.

"He was going to fuck me Tom." Harry cried brokenly.

Tense arms tightened around the younger male. Tom's magic swirled angrily around the pair as he pulled Harry's face too look at him. The bruises and the cuts on the face left streaks of blood and tears as the boy sobbed in agony.

"He will pay for ever daring touch what was mine." Tom growled.

Drawing his wand Tom slowly began to cast healing spells on the wounds peppering Harry's form. A gasp behind them caused Tom to hiss angrily again.

"Draco. I told you to stay back."

"I'm afraid Draco did stay back my lord. May I help? I have started my apprenticeship to madam Pomfrey." Daphne spoke gently.

Harry peeked over Toms shoulder at the blonde and nodded softly at Tom. The elder turned so that the girl could have access to some of the wounds on the young mans chest. The pair worked in silence with Tom gently reassuring Harry through their connection. Once the wounds covering most of the flesh outside of the robe covering the young male's lap were healed Daphne bowed to the dark lord and departed to grab Draco.

"_Where else did they touch you love?"_

_"I…he didn't…" _Harry trailed off lost on how to tell Tom.

"_I see._" Tom growled.

Harry flinched in his arms.

"I'm not angry with you my lion. You can't fight what you don't expect. This is not your fault. They wanted to attack you because they wanted to impress me by disproving your loyalty."

"_How can you forgive me?"_

_"Because had you been able to you would have fought them. Never blame yourself Harry. Be still love. I need to heal any damage."_

Toms arms tightened around Harry as he shifted the younger into his lap. His hand slid down Harry's back and trailed gently lower behind Harry's arse. As his fingers slid lower between the two globes of flesh Harry whimpered softly. Tom shushed him reassuringly as he murmured a spell to lubricate his fingers. He gently pressed the tip of his index finger against the tight ring of muscle. As Harry again tensed in his arms again Tom slowed and gently stroked Harry's back while kissing him softly.

"Tom."  Harry whined softly.

"I won't hurt you love. I have to be able to feel the wounds to heal them."

"Didn't. Hurt. There." Harry panted softly as Tom slid his finger the rest of the way into the passage.

"You sound out of breath love. Are you sure? Being thorough is a specialty of mine." Tom replied with a smirk as he bit Harry's lip carefully.

With a final healing spell whispered against Harry's lips Tom withdrew his hand and cast a gentle cleaning charm on the two of them. Harry slipped the robe fully on as Tom guided him to his feet.

"_Come love, let me take you home for the night. I will call the meeting tomorrow."_

_"No I'm alright. We can do it tonight. I'm alright. Just…as much as expected."_

_"You will tell me who else was here."_

Instead of speaking Harry lowered his head and mentally pushed the images through to Tom. The Slytherin heir grasped Harry in his arms gently and whispered in his ear reassurances again. With a loud crack the pair disappeared from the chamber leaving behind an unconscious Flint.


	23. Chapter 23

Death eater meeting only. second part of the rest will be in the next chapter!

* * *

The pair arrived in Toms room at his manor. He loosened his grip on Harry and stood fully. Harry wiped his face and ran a hand through his hair. Tom rubbed his shoulder gently and turned to walk to his desk.

In the top drawer there sat a bag of small rings. They were fairly simply gold bands with a green emerald set in a lions mouth. All of them were magically linked to both each other and to the dark lord and Harry himself. Working similar to the dark mark except that they wouldn't cause pain when summoned. They could also be used much like a protean charm to send messages between them.

Tom has actually taken the idea from his dark marks and in a connected join effort with Hermione he had sorted through ideas into making them more suitable for minors in the school for Harry to collect his own group of followers. Mainly being students who either were dark or supported the dark but didn't have the capacity or desire to become a death eater.

He pulled the bag from the drawer and turned towards Harry and watched the teen. While Tom was definitely worried for him, he had noticed that despite the situation Harry had chosen to fight through it and push down his emotions. Generally that was something Tom would do and so he was concerned for Harry's well-being.

"Harry?" He called to the teen.

"Yeah?" Harry said while keeping his head down.

"You're not as cold as I am. You don't have to be ruthless. You above anyone else are allowed to feel. Don't let this make you like me. You have a large heart. Talk to me love." Tom coaxed gently.

"It's not that I don't want to. I can't. I wasn't prepared to expect an attack when I knew something was coming. I should have known."

"You should have expected to be attacked brutally in a school? By your peers? With the old coot there? Harry you're not at fault for this."

"I can't very well condemn them to death for it!" Harry roared angrily.

Tom stared at him and watched as the younger's magic swirled our from him aggressively. Harry's eyes flashed golden as the flecks in them sparked. He noticed the small tips of the boys fangs and the sharpened nails slowly disappearing as Harry struggled to calm himself.

"I see. You think that if you speak to me about your trouble I will kill them because you speak to me? Do they not deserve it for daring to touch what is mine?" Tom hissed angrily as he grasped Harry's chin.

Glowing green flecked orbs stared back into burning crimson. Tears pricked painfully in Harry's eyes as he leaned his head against Tom. With an exasperated sigh Tom wrapped his arms around his younger partner.

"_If it is what you want. I will not kill them. They will be punished for hurting you but I will let them live."_

_"They didn't know. They just thought I was spying for the old coot. I can't justify murdering them for trying to protect you. They're idiots though. Flint more so than Parkinson. Parkinson didn't know what Flint was planning. You don't know what Flint thought. He said you'd give me to him."_

_"He is a fool. I do not give away humans to become sexual concubines. The only one you shall ever belong to is me love. And when you are ready I shall chase away all traces of the filth that dared touch what is mine."_

Tom's hissed words turned angry and full of venom towards the end. Harry turned his head up to capture the others lips in his. The fiery passion in their kiss caused their magic to flare out around them. Encasing them in a swirling cage of sparks and stripes of black. After thoroughly kissing his smaller partner Tom pulled back and put his hand on Harry's shoulder to keep him steady in place.

"_Easy love. Not right now. As much as I desire to devour you and make you mine we do have business first."_

"_Then you better stop with the parsel." _Harry panted.

"Oh does it turn you on when I _speak like this_ my little lion?" Tom smirked as he pulled Harry against him.

"_Yesssss." _Harry moaned softly.

"Then perhaps later… For now, these are yours." He said as he handed Harry the pouch.

"What are they for?" Harry asked pulling one free from the bag.

"They're similar time my mark. But they're more student friendly. I decided that while I have my followers, you would need some of your own. I know your friends, although they support us, wouldn't necessarily support me fully without you. I decided to give you these to mark your followers and the dark supporters so that they are able to be connected to us. While you don't have to give them to supporters, I do expect your little team of minions to have them. They connect to me as well as to you. I tweaked a protean charm to allow them to send messages between each other. Yours is a master ring and looks different than those."

"This is amazing. You're brilliant. What about the coot?" Harry asked.

"To the old codger they're going to be invisible. The only ones who can see them are those who have the dark mark or the ring of yours. This is your official welcome to the dark order. As my left hand,"

Harry's head snapped up at Tom. The man was watching him with a warded gaze. He looked back down at the rings before closing the back and slipping it into his pocket.

"You mean you're telling them about us?"

"Yes. You are my partner Harry. In everything. While I am still the dark lord, you'll be my consort. Think of it as the cocommander of my army."

Harry smirked and began to laugh for a moment before calming himself. He shook his head at the arched eyebrow and looked away. Tom reached into his robe pockets and withdrew the small box from his robe. He opened it and took the small ring from inside. Taking a breath he turned around and offered his hand towards Harry.

"That's the Slytherin family crest. Tom…"

"It's the Slytherin lines consort ring. I decided to use it for your ring because I deemed it fitting. I can change it to another if you'd like…"

"No Tom. That's fine. I will take very good care of it."

"I know you will. Also, would you like to know the spell to condense your lordship rings into one so that you can wear it more comfortably?"

"I didn't know there was a spell for that."

"Of course there is. Some lord in the seventeenth century got tired of wearing two and so he made a spell to combine them. It shows a faceted crest in the center. Grab your wand and I'll teach you." Tom answered.

"I don't…Flint broke my wand…" Harry choked out softly.

"I will fetch it and see if Olivander can repair it. For now you may use mine. It answers to you as well because of our connection."

Harry took the wand carefully from the outstretched hand and grasped it lightly in his right hand. As Tom guided him through the movement for the spell he watched and then spoke the incantation as he pointed the bone white wand at the rings adorning his left hand.

The rings on his hand glowed brightly for a moment before they combined into one ring that took its residence on his right ring finger. Harry turned his hand and brought it up to his face to exam it closer. The ring itself was a beautiful meld of white gold and gold. The setting for the crests was split like a square with slightly smoothed corners to not be sharp. The black crest sat on the side closest to his thumb, the potter crest sat across from it on the side closest to his pinky, the Peverell sat at the top, and the Gryffindor crest sat at the bottom closest to his hand. The gemstones first each crest lined the center of the ring in a square. Sitting in slim lines before the crest they belonged to with a small space in the center of the square of gems sat a bright white diamond with a serpent engraved in the center.

"Why the center?" Harry asked curiously.

"When I offered you to be my consort you became the heir to the Slytherin line."

"Oh." Harry answered as he ran a finger across the dark blue sapphire of the Black family.

"Harry?" Tom asked cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright love?" Tom asked as he placed his hand over Harry's smaller one.

"Yeah I just…it's a lot of responsibility and I'm not sure how to handle everything yet. With my lordships."

"I will ask Lucius if he would mind assisting you on proper lordship training. As for the Slytherin one, do not worry yourself with it for now. It will only fall to you should anything happen to me."

"That's unlikely." Harry laughed softly.

"Who beyond you could ever hope to defeat me darling?" Tom laughed haughtily.

"Oh the coot thinks he can." Harry laughed again as Tom strutted cockily around the room.

"What? Is my snooty better than thee expression funny? And the coot can dream I suppose." Tom chuckled.

He strode back over to Harry and slipped the ring on his left middle finger carefully. It shimmered slightly as it adjusted to Harry's own magic. Tom smiled and kissed the younger once again before transfiguring both of their robes into dark robes for the meeting. Harry laughed as he noticed the stitching on their robes was made from small snakes.

"They won't attack me?" Harry asked softly.

"Not if they value their lives. We will meet with my elite after the meeting to further discuss your role on our side. I added in a new spell to my mark which will prevent anyone from speaking of anything from the meeting to anyone who doesn't have the mark. Except Severus' his still allows him to speak unless it involves you or other students."

"You trust Snape not to spill to Dumbles?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. I know his loyalty isn't fully to me. The old man doesn't have it either. Severus is loyal to you. He feels he owed it to your mother." Tom answered him.

"Oh." Harry answered flatly.

"Come on love, just follow me. Stay quiet until I introduce you. And please don't question me in front of them or terrorize anyone. Nagini will be there to assist in easing your boredom I'm sure."

Tom turned and swept from the room. He lead the way through the quiet halls to the meeting room just off the entryway. Tom turned once to him and pulled his hood up with a final kiss before the meeting. After pulling up Harry's he morphed himself into his Voldemort appearance and allowed his magic to flow around him menacingly. He pushed the door open and lead Harry in the room.

The death eaters were all down kneeling when they heard the door open. A sea of black robes across the dimly light room with small splashed of the white or silver from their masks. With a wave of his hand their masks disintegrated into smoke as Tom swept towards the dais at the front of the room. Harry followed behind him careful to keep his hood up to guard his features.

"Rise." Tom hissed to the group before him.

The group clamored to their feet reluctant to be the last kneeling before the wizard. A scraping sound echoed through the room as Nagini found her way towards the center of the gathering. She hissed threateningly at those who didn't move fast enough before wrapping herself loosely around the back of the throne sitting elegantly on the stone dais.

"Welcome back. My loyal followers. It has been some time since we could last meet. You will notice, that I have brought a guest with me this evening." He turned and gestured towards Harry. "This guest is unknown to most of you. He has recently joined our cause. You will find him unequaled in his loyalty. His command will be unquestioned."

"My lord. Who is this newcomer?" Bellatrix asked with a deranged gleam in her eye.

Harry stared down the witch with his own eyes glowing with barely concealed contempt as he made his way towards Nagini. The large serpent hissed at him in greeting as she moved her head from the seat of the throne.

"_Sit little lion. None will touch you._" She hissed while turning her gaze towards the death eaters.

Hardy shrugged and sat like Nagini had suggested. To which caused an angry round of shouts. Bellatrix being the loudest of which who jumped to draw her wand and point it in his direction.

"YOU DARE TO SIT IN THE DARK LORDS THRONE?!" She roared angrily.

Voldemort however, cocked a nonexistent eyebrow at him and rolled his eyes. He raised his hand and his own wand slid into his hand. The group gathered began to whisper as to various ways the lord would destroy the supposed impudence but to their surprise, he merely conjured himself up a larger throne and changed the color of the one Harry sat in from green and silver to red and gold with lionclaw feet and armrests.

"As I was saying. His command will be unquestioned. He is lesser only to myself. Should he give you an order that contradicts my own you then may question him. Although I would suggest against it because he would probably only do such in an effort to save your life. This man you see before you is my left hand. My consort. And if you have an issue with that, well then you've joined the wrong army, haven't you?" He laughed darkly as he sat beside Harry.

"Show us your face my lord consort. Let us look upon the one who could conquer our lords heart." Bellatrix spat angrily.

"_She doesn't like you little lion." _Nagini hissed softly.

"_So it would seem."_ Harry hissed back.

Much to the surprise of the room when the newcomer to their side also spoke the language of snakes. All but to one who promptly paled as he connected the dots as to the new lords identity.

"And why would I do as you ask? You think yourself so high in your lords favor that you could command me? Tell me, Bellatrix, why would I lower myself to pleasing you?" Harry hissed angrily.

"That is enough." Tom interrupted.

"Yes Master." Bellatrix bowed.

"_Yes master." _Harry mocked from where he sat.

"_Hush my lion. Do not antagonize her. She has her uses." _Tom hissed gently.

"_To you." _Harry huffed.

Nagini gave a hissy laugh which caused Harry himself to laugh. A not very sane sound when one is hissing in parseltongue. Which caused several of the dark wizards to cast him wary glances.

"You may recognize him. Know that an attack on him will be as an attack on myself. And should he not kill you, I will. You may lower your hood now." Tom called back to him.

Whatever Harry had expected to happen when he dropped his hood, he wasn't sure the deathly quiet was quite it. The room of wizards didn't even seem to breathe for a solid minute after he revealed his face to the group. Lucius recovered first and made his way forward cautiously past the dark lord and knelt before the younger wizard.

"My lord." He whispered as he bowed before the younger man.

"What is this? You stole their hero from them?" Bellatrix cackled madly.

"I didn't have to do much stealing considering Harry's newfound background. Dumbledore likes to play the manipulative old coot and drove him right to us. Now then. Further business. Yes?"

Silence once again filled the air as expectant stares came to stare at their lord.

"I've decided that we need to be doing more recruiting for the upcoming conflict with the coot and the ministry. Hayes, you will continue with your work in the Auror department. Lucius, your influence in both the Wizengamot and the ministry will be most necessary with the upcoming legislature that is scheduled to go to vote. Fenrir, any news of the werewolf clans?"

"Yes, the three largest packs in Europe will follow you. I have sent scouts out to the smaller packs. There is some interference from the light side. But I believe your promise to our race will be more than what the light can offer." Spoke the man who Harry didn't recognize as Greyback.

"Good. Find a way to get rid of whatever the coot seems to be sending—"

"I can help there." Harry interrupted.

"Yes?" Voldemort turned to look at him.

"It's Remus. I can talk to him and see what Dumbles has on him that's making him stay. Remus will come with me if I can convince him."

"Then I will leave him to you for now, should he fail, Fenrir, try not to be lethal. Now, the vampires in the north will need to be reached, I have a contact who can arrange a meeting. Rudolphus, Belltrix, you will act as liaisons to the vampires. I understand their leader is much like Bellatrix in handling of threats. Tread carefully. Also, I have decided that we need to recruit more younger allies. Harry will be Harry will be leading that smaller group directly. Some of the younger supporters or even supporters that don't have the stomach for violence would be better suited for expanding our reach under Harry's guidance. Of course they all will fall under my lead. It's meant more of a method to obtain younger followers to build our support from inside Hogwarts." Voldemort continued on.

"My lord, there's been a rumor of a high ranking death eater at Hogwarts. Who is it?" Rabastan inquired.

"I believe that is not something I have been made aware of. Severus?"

"Why aren't you telling them?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Loyalty doesn't mean taking risks. I'll talk about to with my elite later."

"The new defense professor. He apparently is a distant cousin of yours Milord. There is belief that he may be dark because of that." Snape grumbled.

"Interesting. I was unaware I had a cousin. I'll look into this."

"Potter is close to him if Draco tells Narcissa everything. Trying to replace the dark lord Potty?" Bellatrix hissed.

"Bella. Enough." Voldemort spat as he sent a wand less crucio at her.

She bowed as the curse struck her for a moment and dissipated.

"_I don't like her. She should know better than to insult the dark lady."_

At that Voldemort spun and stared at Harry. The teen shrugged and went back to laughing quietly with Nagini. Voldemort stalked over to him and pulled his head up to look him in the eyes. Crimson eyes flashed and met glowing emerald. Harry flashed him a smile full of fangs. With a hiss thin lips brushed against Harry's full ones and a snake tongue found its way into Harry's mouth as Voldemort plundered his mouth.

"_Behave._" He hissed as they pulled apart.

A tense silence settled over the room as Voldemort turned back to the death eaters.

"Those of you who have your children with you for initiation are in for a rather amusing time tonight. It would seem that somebody dared think they could touch what belongs to me. _Parkinson, Flint._"

The elder generation of the two who's names had been called visibly paled. All of the older death eaters knew their name in parseltongue from the first war if they had been around for it that was. The two adults glanced warily at their new young lord as their minds raced trying to find what they had done wrong.

"Come now, they haven't written you to tell you of their plots? _Lucius_? Did Draco perhaps write home his worries? I'm well aware you've come to me with your sons concerns. Do the rest of you lack the brains to come to your leader concerning your worries? Did you perhaps give them guidance? Did they work alone? Did you think it would escape my notice?" Voldemort hissed menacingly as his magic crackled around him.

"I'm afraid I'm unsure of what it is you're saying master." Podrick Parkinson answered as he dropped to his knees before the man.

Beside him Pansy turned white as a sheet. Her hands began to shake and she threw herself to the feet of the dark lord. She clutched the hem of his robes desperately as she begged his forgiveness.

"The dark lord does not forgive. He does not forget. To attack one of our own without reason is treason. With reason there is still punishment. You thought that you would hurt what belongs to me and then what? What did you intend to do with him? Would you expect to be rewarded for bringing me a fellow member of the dark order after torturing him? Tell me Lucius. What was it that you said when you came to me with your concerns?" Voldemort hissed again as his magic continued to build in a violent swarm around him.

"Draco wrote to me concerned for our place within the ranks. He was concerned that the addition of Potter to the order would cause you to… demote me, for lack of a better word."

"A position in my ranks is earned Parkinson. There are no hand outs. You work. You torture. You kill. You prove your worth. On MY order alone. To take your own wishes and act upon them will get you nowhere but dead. You are lucky that despite what you chose to do, somebody is a more benevolent lord than I am, I would see you quivering from hours of torture at the hands of Bella. Harry here chose ask me to spare you, a feat that you will rarely see granted should anyone else ask. You owe him a life debt."

As he spoke Pansy felt the magic forming around her binding her in the bond of a debt to Harry. The angry black swirl of magic from the dark lord slapped against her as it spun in its fury as the red gaze fell on Flint.

"Rise Parkinson. Rejoin the ranks before I change my mind. Magnus, did your son speak of his actions? Did he concoct his scheme on his own or dod you plant the idea in his mind?"

An angry tendril of magic whipped out and grabbed the man in question by the throat. With a jerking motion it pulled him forward to his knees before the furious dark lord. Harry tensed on the throne and Nagini wrapped herself more tightly around him.

"_Crucio_."

The man shook before him and began to scream. The longer the curse was held the pounder the screams became until with a flick of his wrist the spell was canceled. The dark lord stepped around the man quivering and whining in the floor.

"Immobulus."

"Where is your son? Has he not come back to your side? Perhaps he will show soon. My faithful, this man decided that when his son spoke of his girlfriends concerns he would provide advice. He insinuated to his son that touching what is mine would be a wonderful idea. Although they didn't know he was mine at the time, they thought that if they could attack Harry. They could do what they wished, as a favor to me, for it seems that they were under the impression that although Harry had informed them of his change in loyalty, he was a fraud. A spy for the old Headmaster. The belief that torturing him would please me if they tortured him and then brought him to me. Young Parkinson used magic and cursed Harry repeatedly. Magnus' son however, thought that he could inflict more pain physically. He made his little girlfriend leave so he could finish and then bring me Harry. He thought I would allow my ranks to pass Harry around as a common whore for them to do as they wished with. Unfortunately for him, I interrupted his plans. He is very possibly dead as we speak. Do as you wish with Magnus. Do not kill him. Heal him if the wounds become too great. Fenrir; whenever they're done, you may take him home with you. Mark him and allow your pack to use him as they will."

With that the angered lord turned and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. The two disappeared in a black coil of smoke as the sound of dark laughter and the sound of zippers filled the air.

* * *

so it occurred to me that i have no idea what a death eater meeting is actually like. i tried to make it dark but i have no idea if that worked well.


End file.
